


Journey To The Past

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Jimon, I didn't consider it slow burn then i wrote all this without a kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, alec is dmitri, also lucelyn, background clizzy, because luke garroway deserves to be happy, magnus is the lost princess, the anastasia au you've been waiting for, with some help from jace and izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Magnus has spent his whole life in an orphanage. He has no memories of his childhood, and no clues to what happened to his family other than a single necklace wrapped around his neck, and three little words - 'Together In Paris'. On leaving the orphanage, it will take a leap of courage to go and chase down his dreams - and a little help from a kitchen boy turned forger called Alec.aka anastasia au





	1. One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!! The much fabled Anastasia AU. I don't have any of this pre-written, but I do know it's probably going to get pretty long. I'm going to work on it as much as I can during Royals Week of [shaumondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/) but I definitely have too many fics going on haha.
> 
> I'd be really interested to know what you guys think of this, so feel free to drop me a comment or an ask [@tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) xoxo

There were people everywhere. The music was loud and joyous, and everything sparkled gold and amber and red. People were moving, dancing, there at every turn, but they seemed to part like a stream around a rock as Magnus moved forward, across the ballroom. The riches and grandeur of the room was inconsequential next to what waited on the dais at the head of the room.

A line of thrones stood like soldiers, most of them empty. But right in the middle, there were two people, talking quietly. Magnus dashed over, and they looked over, smiling kindly. “Uncle! You’re here,” Magnus cried enthusiastically.

“Now, Magnus, remember your manners,” the second person warned, and Magnus flushed, nodding in response.

“Yes, father.”

“Come now. He’s fine,” the other man insisted, reaching out for Magnus, wrapping him in a warm hug. “I’ve missed you. But you’re home now,” he said, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Home. It sounded so nice so… _warm_. Everything felt cosy and lively and the people around him only made Magnus feel all the more joyful. They were all happy to see him.

Without looking up, Magnus somehow knew that there were others moving in - brothers, sisters, cousins and other family. The dais that was empty was suddenly full, and Magnus pulled away a little, smiling widely.

“We’re all here for you Magnus. We love you,” a voice came from the wings, and something within it rang with a truth Magnus couldn’t deny.

“Look! There’s your mother. She wants to dance,” another voice pointed out, and Magnus span on the spot, eyes searching across the dancefloor. And there she was. The flickering of the light in the room cast her features into shade, but she looked radiant. Her bright yellow dress glowed like an open flame, but rather than recoil from it, Magnus only wanted to run to it. She was beautiful and warm and loving and _smiling_ , and he instinctively moved forward, taking a step down from the dais to where she was waiting, in the middle of the dancefloor. The crowds seemed to have faded away, shifted to the sides and moved to the periphery.

Rightly so, too. That was his mother. His beautiful, radiant, gorgeous mother. The whole world should part for her. He knew that. The rest of the world should know it too. And obviously, they did, which was just as well.

“Magnus. My son. You look so handsome, I’m so proud,” she said warmly as Magnus approached, and he beamed.

Before he could close the distance, though, there was screaming. The doors at the other end of the ballroom flew open, crowds pouring in through the doors, and everyone was rushing, shouting. They ripped the ornaments from the walls and the gold from the chandeliers, and Magnus felt strong arms wrap around his waist, tugging him back, pulling him away from her. “Mama!” he cried, but it was no use. No matter what he seemed to do, he couldn’t escape.

“I love you!” she replied, right before the ballroom floor opened up. There was an eerie, green light as the floor fell away, the fiery pits of hell seeming to emerge right before them. She fell, but before Magnus had time to cry the floor was crumbling at his feet too. The arms around him slipped away and then he was falling, falling, falling…

“Magnus! Magnus! Magnus!”

Magnus woke up with a start, the bouncing of the bed probably making up that falling sensation that had felt so real. He looked around blearily, finding himself in the same room he’d lived in for as long as he could remember. Small, narrow, with little other than an old rickety bed frame and his few trinkets he’d collected. Trappings of a life barely lived. But that was what happened, he supposed, when you had amnesia and no significant gifts from other people.

How could you celebrate a birthday if you didn’t know when your birthday was?

Not that anyone around here had money for birthdays anyway. Things had been rocky in Edom since the revolution. The people had risen up against the monarchy, and against the constant poverty they lived in, and the royal family were long dead and gone, lost in the wind. People almost seemed to regret that now, going by how much royal trinkets from the Summer Palace seemed to sell for.

Things had gotten better, but where Magnus had grown up, in an orphanage on the outskirts of the capital city - Idumea - things didn’t exactly feel as rosy as the revolutionaries had promised.

It was all politics, though. And politics didn’t matter to people like him. He was just a poor orphan who didn’t count for anything, would make no impact on the world, and didn’t even know his own surname or birthday. He didn’t know how old he was. He didn’t know anything. In fact, his earliest memory was being found half frozen in an alleyway by a police officer, who’d eventually delivered him here. That was after a day of the police working out that Magnus really didn’t know where he was from, who he was, and didn’t have a family to be returned to.

“Magnus! Today’s the day,” the young voice urged again, bouncing on the bed, shaking his chest. Magnus laughed a little, swatting at the young girl bouncing up and down, stilling her hands.

“Yes, Madzie. I know,” he assured her, shaking his nightmare from his mind as he sat up in the bed. It wasn’t a new nightmare. In fact, he’d been dreaming of something similar for as long as he could remember. A palace, the ballroom, a party, his family…. and then losing them in the riots. He had wondered about it, before. Wondered if his family had worked in the palace, what had happened to him, where they’d gone.

But he’d been found just after the riots and the revolution. Maybe that was where it came from. His subconscious reconstructing the night he’d lost everything. After all, he must have had a family before that, right? Someone who loved him, someone who would take care of him and hold him and….

The dream was too much. It all hurt too much.

It hadn’t been _awful_ growing up in the orphanage. He’d been looked after, but there was little affection and love in a place like that. Some of the other children had been adopted, but as Magnus had gotten older, his chances of that happening had dwindled away to nothing. He’d been in this old house for his whole life.

And today, he was leaving.

Or rather, being kicked out.

The only reason he’d been allowed to stay for so long was because no one _really_ knew how old he was. The matron couldn’t afford someone complaining about her lack of duty of care, or else she’d stop getting more children, and thus the money for the children. But Magnus was old enough to look after himself, and the only reason he’d managed to stay these last few years was because he was willing to help look after the younger ones. However, he’d apparently expended his usefulness. Because as Madzie had so joyfully pointed out, today was the day.

Today was the day he had to find a new home.

“Will you visit me, when you’re out there? Will you remember me?” she asked again, her eyes big and wide, and he was reminded how every child’s dream in an orphanage was the day they’d get out. Of course, they’d all hoped for families… but people were so poor in this part of the country. They had their own children to feed without adopting more.

He’d take Madzie with him, if he could. But he didn’t have the means to support himself, never mind anyone else.

“Of course I will. I’ll even write you letters. You can practice your reading so you’ll be able to read them yourself when I send them,” he encouraged her. She beamed, and bounced off out the room, racing down the hallway, yelling to the other children.

Magnus lay back on his pillow, exhaling deeply.

Today was the day.

There was a whole new world out there. A world full of beauty and places and _people_. Magnus reached up for the chain around his neck, looking at the tiny piece of fool’s gold that had rested there for as long as he could remember. He flipped it over, looking at the back. ‘Together In Paris’.

There had to be someone waiting for him out there. Somewhere.

He just had to be brave enough to find them.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Alec!”

Alec peered around one of the columns holding up the market square, grabbing Jace’s arm and pulling him down an alleyway.

“Keep it down, or do you want everyone to hear?” Alec hissed. Jace rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please. No one’s going to bother about me saying your _name_.”

He wasn’t usually quite this twitchy, but after what Jace and Izzy had been talking about lately, Alec found himself unable to help it. They’d technically been criminals for a long time - long enough for Alec to be used from running from the law, keeping his head down and not getting caught. But there was a big difference between forging travel documents and doing… _this_.

The things he did for his siblings.

“Izzy managed to find us a theatre. She’s getting set up,” Jace assured him, and Alec sighed, nodding.

“Have you got the-”

“The guys have all been told where to go. I’ve also handed out a bunch of leaflets and flyers around town. They think they’re auditioning for a play on the Marvellous Prince Magnus, no worries. It’s an easy sell, given how addicted everyone is to the story.”

“Yes, well, an offer of a grand sum of money does get people talking,” Alec muttered, shaking his head a little.

“The Duke clearly has too much money. It’s time we liberate him of some of it.”

It was nothing new. The story of the missing Prince, lost somewhere in Idumea on the night of the revolution. The new part was the Duke offering a handsome price to whoever could bring Prince Magnus to him in Paris, and prove it was him. The rest of the family was long gone, the entire royal line wiped out in one fell swoop. But Prince Magnus… they’d never found his body. Never found anything. And clearly the Duke still had hope.

Alec had been there, the night of the revolution, the riots. He, Izzy and Jace had used to work in the Summer Palace, the whole family had. His mother in the kitchens, his father as a butler. They were both long since gone - his father in the riots, his mother to sickness. But he, Izzy and Jace survived on, _together_. Alec wasn’t about to give that up lightly.

He also wasn’t going to give up the chance at a better life easily. They’d been living in poverty for so long - a life as kitchen boys and serving girls in a palace had merged into being little more than beggars on the street. They still lived in a wing of the Summer Palace, too poor to afford anywhere else. Supplies were easy to steal, and no one else was anywhere near the Palace these days.

Besides. No one knew it like they did. All the hiding places, the escape routes. Escape routes that Alec had used once, to save lives.

But that was another time. Another age. This was now. This was their chance.

“Let’s just get to the theatre,” Alec encouraged, moving swiftly down the street. Jace nodded, falling in beside him easily, a bounce to his step. There would be, though. He was desperate to travel, to get out of Edom, to see the world. The idea of going to Paris, getting rich on the Duke’s money, and living out their days far, far away from this country had been his. Izzy too, had been lured in by the thought of adventure and riches. By the time Alec was involved, they’d already decided that this was the best way forward, and they wouldn’t be hurting anyone by taking a little bit of money that the Duke could clearly afford to give up.

First they needed a prince, though. That was the reason for the theatre, the auditions… they needed someone they could sell as Prince Magnus. They were lucky. They’d lived in the palace too, grown up with Magnus so close by. They knew who the Prince was, who this boy needed to be. The truth was the real Prince Magnus was probably long dead.

But the Duke obviously didn’t know that. And they weren’t going to be the ones to tell him.

They settled into the theatre easily, Alec grabbing a piece of paper, ready to take notes on the hopefuls. Alec wasn’t sure he’d need them though - he knew Prince Magnus, remembered him as a child. He’d be able to pick a match. Jace kicked back in his chair as Izzy walked away to retrieve the first hopeful.

“Well, this shouldn’t take too long.”

Five hours later, Alec was beginning to accept that had been a _little_ on the optimistic side.

Alec sighed, letting his elbow slide down the table, eyes skimming the list of names on the sheet in front of him. Jace and Izzy leaned over each shoulder, looking at the list too. Izzy pointed to a name.

“What about this one?” she asked. Alec screwed up his nose.

“No.”

“What about the… the guy. This one,” Jace said, gesturing to another. Alec snorted.

“He walked in, threw off his coat and went ‘Uncle, it’s me, Prince Magnus’.”

“I could see it,” Jace defended, and Alec just shook his head.

“No. No way. Magnus was never that attention seeking.”

“We have very different memories of the Prince, then,” Jace cautioned, and Alec chewed his lip. Maybe Alec was being harsh, but he was the oldest out of the three of them. He remembered the Princes and Princesses best. He knew what demanding looked like. He remembered some of Magnus’ brothers, demanding all sorts from the staff at all hours. He remembered what an attention seeking Princess looked like.

Magnus had never been the type. He’d been young, true but…. he’d been kind. One of the servants had brought a stray cat to the kitchens, once. Magnus had snuck in to look after it, help feed it and bathe it. His father had never allowed them to have pets in the Palace, said it wasn’t fitting. But Magnus had only ever wanted to help. To have friends his own age, rather than the siblings all years older than him.

The character was all wrong. It didn’t fit.

None of them fit.

“Is there no one, Alec?” Izzy asked quietly, and Alec just shook his head.

“No… no one close. Come on, the last guy was whiter than snow and had clearly dyed his hair half an hour before coming to see us. As if anyone royal in this country was ever going to be _that_ white." Alec sighed, scrunching up his notes. "We’re not going to find anyone.”

Jace pushed his chair back, gathering up their things. It was clearly time to go home. Their grand plan had all been rather grand, but it hinged on the one thing they didn’t have right now. And getting it was looking a lot harder than anticipated.

“Cheer up, brother. There’s a prince out there somewhere, just waiting for us,” Jace said enthusiastically. “And then… Paris.”

Izzy bounced to her feet, smiling at the thought. “I can’t wait. Do you think we’ll have money for dress shopping? I’d love to have a real, nice _Paris_ dress. Just one.”

Alec watched them drift away sadly, clearing up the last of their things from the theatre. He’d had so many dreams for them, more than he’d had for himself. He’d practically raised Izzy and Jace since he was thirteen. They were his family. He wanted them to have their dreams. He wanted to be able to buy Izzy a nice dress. Wanted to take them to parties, watch them have the lives they dreamed of. Fall in love and be able to afford a good marriage. Live like they deserved to. But he couldn’t give them that.

The Duke could. The Duke, their Prince, and the jewellery box in his pocket. A treasure of gold and precious metals and stones that he should have sold years ago, pawned for the money. But this box was special. It was different.

It had belonged to Prince Magnus. Had been important enough for him to run through a riot for it. If anything was going to convince the Duke, it was that.

One step at a time. Prince first. Everything else later.

 

* * *

 

By the time Magnus made it to Idumea, he was _exhausted_. The coat he’d brought with him - the only coat he had, really - was terrible at doing anything other than acting as a human roasting bag, and the soles of his boots were so thin that he was sure he'd felt every rock, cobble and stone on the road to the city. His few possessions were bundled into the pockets of his overcoat, necklace hanging in the space of his open shirt. Everything he had, everything he owned, shoved into a few pockets or hanging off his back. He didn’t even have a change of clothes. The orphanage had kept those, said it couldn’t afford to give him anything else away.

It was the crazy decision. He’d realised that, as he stood at the crossroads. If he was sensible, he’d go to the village nearby. Find a job, find something to support himself long term. He could visit the orphanage, visit the kids. But… he couldn’t ignore his heart. His dreams. That necklace he’d had for his entire life said there was someone, somewhere waiting for him. He couldn’t ignore that, couldn’t deny it.

Somewhere out there, there was _someone_ who knew who he was. Maybe he didn’t have a family. Maybe they really were all gone. But someone had to given him that necklace. Someone had loved him enough to give him it. He had to know who it was, had to know who he’d been. He was only going to find that out if he was brave enough to chase after it, to get out of Idumea, to go to Paris, or to wherever someone might know him. If he was going to move forward with his life, he needed to look back. The road to Idumea might have been long, lonely and a bit damp, but it was the way to do that. So off he went.

At least he’d made a new friend on the way.

Just at the point of his nerves getting the better of him, a cat had padded out of the undergrowth, wrapped itself around his ankles and then headed down the road for Idumea. The cat - which he’d duly named Chairman Meow - had padded along at his heels faithfully the entire way once Magnus had chased after it. He had been surprised at the show of loyalty and taken it as a good sign, making sure to get the poor thing some water as soon as he reached the city. Seemed like there was more than one stray in need of a home.

Since he’d decided he was leaving behind his life in this place and following whatever feeble clues he had to where his family might be, the most pertinent thing had been to visit the train station. Train was the easiest way out of the city, and by far the fastest. Magnus had no idea what he’d do when he actually _got_ to Paris, but that seemed secondary until he actually made it there. So he’d picked up the Chairman, and made his best attempt to buy a ticket out of the country with literally all of the money he had to his name.

Apparently it wasn’t that easy though. Apparently, you needed a travel permit, something which Magnus definitely did not have being a poor orphan with no surname, no job and no birthday. And for those same reasons, he absolutely _wasn’t_ going to be able to get a legal permit from the government. It was really only the diplomats and the wealthy who got to travel. The poor, common man had no business leaving Idumea, or going anywhere other than his work.

Before he could really lose hope, though, he’d heard a whisper at the train station, and eventually gotten a name and a location. The Lightwoods, at the Summer Palace. Ask for Alec, he was the best. Apparently, he looked poor enough and lost enough to not be a risk to send to a forger. For that was what this Alec guy was, apparently. A forger of whatever documents you needed, for a price. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to _afford_ all of this, but he’d work something out.

At least he had Chairman Meow by his side. The cat seemed plenty affectionate, which was nice. They’d never been allowed animals in the orphanage, so no matter how Magnus had wanted a pet, he’d never had one. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to start on the pet front, but hey - who was he to turn down the companionship of such a cute animal?

All of that had eventually led Magnus here - to the steps of the Summer Palace, right in the heart of Idumea.

It was a rather grand place - the courtyard alone was bigger than Magnus could have ever imagined, and that was without looking at the sprawling building itself. The sun was setting over the city, and the whole palace just looked… empty. Dead. The windows were boarded up, and what Magnus was sure had once been a thriving place of activity and grandeur and _life_ was now just a remnant, an empty shell. In fact, if it wasn’t for the light peeking out through the shutters of one of the rooms in the west wing, Magnus would have been sure someone sent him to the wrong place for this forger.

If you wanted to hide, though, what better place to do so than in the heart of the city, in the most obvious building in town?

Moving towards that region of the palace, Magnus tugged at some of the boards, slipping through the gap it created. Chairman followed him in with a quiet meow, which was made louder by the echo of the rooms. The staircase he found himself facing might be dusty, with everything covered in cobwebs and shadow, but its grandeur was easy to imagine. Once upon a time, this place would have been a vision.

Following the staircase up, Magnus took a right down the hallway, taking in what was left of the palace. By his judgement he just needed to turn left and head up another floor and…

Distracted from his mission, Magnus peered inside a doorway, breath leaving his lungs in a rush. It looked like the grand ballroom. At least, it was a ballroom, and it was all rather grand. Magnus could imagine in, in the middle of summer, when the heat of Idumea was unbearable. Those windows would likely open, and be thrown wide open to let the air flow through. There would be people everywhere, dancing and socialising and the royalty would sit up there. On the dias at the front of the room.

It all felt so familiar and yet so foreign. Like a dream. Or a dream of a dream.

Magnus couldn’t help himself from wandering, running his hands down the staircase, watching the play of the light. The windows were boarded up, and not much got through, but it was enough. It was… entrancing. The wall was still covered with portraits and paintings, those that had probably been too big to loot, or had been painted onto the walls. The ceiling was beautiful, the craftsmanship exquisite. The larger paintings were mostly of Edom itself, various scenes from around the country.

As Chairman meowed again and Magnus turned around, he found the biggest of all, though. A huge vista, hung on the wall. A family, standing together, proud. This was the palace, so that was probably the King and Queen in the middle, his sons and daughters surrounding him. It was fascinating that the grand staircase was big enough to support the weight. The frame alone had to be worth more than Magnus had ever seen in his life. And yet Magnus couldn’t help be drawn to the people in the painting. He’d studied a little history, seen their portraits before, but he couldn’t help but feel there was something… familiar there.

“Hey! What are you doing... in... here?”

Magnus tore his eyes away, looking back towards the door he’d come through, where a collection of three people were standing there, looking at him curiously. Two dark haired, one blonde, all equally attractive, although Magnus wouldn’t lie and say his eye wasn’t drawn in one particular direction.

“Are you Alec?” Magnus asked, hardly skipping a beat, moving a little way up the staircase again, picking up the Chairman on the way. The tall, dark haired beauty stepped forward, shaking himself out of the stutter and eyeing Magnus cautiously.

“That depends who’s asking.”

Oh good. The tall, pretty one was the one he wanted. Wasn’t that lucky?

“My name’s Magnus. I need travel papers to Paris and they told me you’re the best,” he offered simply.

“Magnus?” the blonde offered, raising an eyebrow.

“Papers?” Alec asked to confirm, seemingly ignoring his companion, moving a little towards where Magnus was standing. Magnus nodded.

“To _Paris_?” the girl finished. Before Alec could get much closer, the girl skipped down the staircase, beating him to where Magnus was, dancing around him, eyes darting between him and the wall. “Alec,” she sighed after a moment, and the blonde’s eyes seemed to light up as he followed the girl’s eyeline.

“His name is _Magnus_. I mean, that’s dedication to a role.”

“Role?” Magnus asked, a frown nestling between his eyebrows. Did the best come with completely batshit crazy? Maybe he’d need to smuggle himself to Paris without papers. Couldn’t be too hard, right?

“He wants to go to _Paris_ ,” the girl repeated, and Alec rolled his eyes, waving her away.

“Yes, Izzy, I heard that the first time.” Alec stepped closer to Magnus, and he couldn’t help but have his gaze drawn upwards. He really was a vision. Hazel eyes, messy hair, all strong jaw and serious looks. Magnus smiled. He was beautiful. He could appreciate beauty, no matter the situation. “I could probably sort that out for you. I’d need a few details. Surname, birthday…”

“Ah,” Magnus cut in. “See… I don’t exactly… _know_ any of that.”

“You don’t know your birthday?” the blonde squawked from the background, seemingly trying to escape from Chairman Meow, who was rubbing himself all over the boy’s legs. The girl - Izzy, was it? - was sat on the staircase, cooing gently at the cat.

“Jace!” Alec snapped, and Magnus refocused his attention on the dark haired beauty, shrugging gently.

“I don’t have a lot of memories of my childhood, or my family. Basically none, in fact. I’m… trying to work that out, actually.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, folding his arms across his chest. Magnus ignored the fact that the other two seemed to be whispering about how perfect it was, shooting looks between Magnus and the painting behind him. He’d grown up in an orphanage. It took more than whispers and some funny looks to get him worried.

“That’s why I want to go to Paris. It’s the only clue I have.”

“See, that’s really, really funny,” the blonde said, finally escaping Chairman Meow, moving forward to pat Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus eyes drifted to the unwanted contact, watching as Jace moved across the landing of the staircase, seeming almost unconcerned with everything. “Because we are on our way to Paris too. Really soon, in fact.”

“We are?” Alec frowned, eyes darting to Jace.

“We are!” Izzy chirped from the stairs, getting to her feet, setting Chairman back down on the floor.

“We’re taking the lost Prince to the Duke. His uncle is quite desperate to be reunited with his only remaining nephew,” Jace explained idly, moving around.

“ _You_ found the lost Prince?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well - same eyes, same dark hair. That strong jaw of Asmodeus’, with the softness of Alya’s smile,” Jace explained, gesturing to him.

“Right complexion, right age, _and_ you don’t remember anything of your childhood. And your name is _Magnus_ ,” Izzy finished. Magnus’ eyes darted between the two of them, before turning back to Alec. He raised his hands, backing away a little.

“Wait, wait. Go back to the part where you think _I’m_ the Lost Prince?”

Alec sighed dramatically, running his hand through his hair. The other two seemed to focus their attention on him. Alec shook his head before looking Magnus over again. There was something in those eyes beyond a clinical examination though. Something… different. Enticing. Beautiful.

“Yeah. I mean… look at the portrait,” Alec conceded, gesturing to the wall. Magnus turned on the spot, looking back up at the giant thing on the wall. Izzy sidled up to him, practically hanging off his arm.

“That’s Magnus there - on the left. The youngest.”

And there he was. The painting of a little boy, maybe about eight or nine years old. Deep brown eyes, open, affectionate expression, and a strong jaw. Even at that age, he looked royal. Regal. Like he belonged to this world.

 _This_ Magnus was about as regal as a stable, which was why he shook his head, laughing as he turned for the stairs.

“Okay, you three are all…. totally crazy. Is this how normal people are? Crazy?”

“I mean… you said you were looking for family in Paris, right? The Prince’s only remaining family is in Paris. Everything fits,” Alec assured him, and Magnus sighed.

“Yes, but me? A Prince? Everything I own is in this coat, the bedroom I spent my whole life in had a leaky window, and this morning I nearly became a fisherman. It’s not realistic.”

“No, it’s a dream,” Jace agreed, chiming in happily. “Every orphan wishes they had some grand family out there waiting for them. Only this time, for someone, that’s true.”

It was all too ridiculous to take in. It was one thing having deja vu about a palace ballroom, and him having strange recurring nightmares, but being a Prince? It didn’t make sense. Someone would have recognised him when they found him. Someone would have come to look for him. Someone, somewhere, surely would have known long before now. His necklace was… paste stones and fool’s gold, nothing more. If it had been worth anything, if it had been befitting a prince, he would have lost it long ago. Someone would have pawned it for the money. It was all just too ridiculous to consider, let alone take seriously.

“But you know, it’s a shame we can’t help you. We need to leave tomorrow and we’d only really be willing to help the Prince at such short notice so,” Jace said, false sorrow in his tone as he gathered up Izzy and Alec, heading up the staircase, away from him.

Magnus gazed around the room, at the portraits. There was the large family one hanging there, but the prince wasn't what drew his eye. Instead he moved to the certain of the painting, with the woman standing beside the King. A beautiful woman, with dark hair and kind eyes, wearing a bright yellow dress. Just like his dream. That dress… it was so distinctive, so _unique_ that Magnus was sure he couldn’t have just imagined the resemblance to the one in his dreams. He didn't exactly see a lot of high fashion in the orphanage. So maybe...

“Hey, wait!” Magnus said, jogging up the staircase and out of the ballroom, to where the trio were walking up the hallway. They paused, Alec turning and stepping forward a little. “If I don’t know where I’m from… then who’s to say I’m not the person this Duke is looking for? I could be royal. I could be anyone. If I’m not… _him_ … then it’s all just one big mistake, and I’m still in Paris.”

“And if it _is_ you, then your family troubles are over,” Jace offered, moving past Alec with a bright smile. Magnus’ eyes were fixed on Alec though. Alec, the strong silent leader. Alec, who seemed so calculated and yet kind.

“Then it’s settled! To Paris we go,” Izzy said excitedly, jumping forward on her brother’s back, making Alec stumble a little. “This is going to be fun!”

There was a meow, and Magnus looked down, picking up Chairman Meow from where he was lurking on the floor.

“On one condition: the Chairman gets to come too,” Magnus cautioned. Jace raised an eyebrow.

“Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow. I met him yesterday, and he’s very dear to me.”

“Seriously, we can’t look after a cat on the way to-”

“He can come,” Alec said, cutting across Jace, who looked a little indignant about it. Magnus shot Alec a smile for it, and felt his heart soar as the expression was returned, in the softest, slightest of ways.

To Paris, then, Magnus thought idly. And either way, he would get his questions answered. There was nothing to worry about. This was the start of his journey home.

Where it was going to lead, time would only tell.


	2. The Paris Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of adventures board the train bound for Paris, hopes and dreams in their hearts. But not all goes precisely to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been completely overwhelmed by all the positive comments, notes and general enthusiasm I've had for this. I really appreciate all the interest, and I'm sorry I don't have the time to answer each of you individually, but I love seeing how much you're all enjoying this!
> 
> I'm hoping to update regularly, but it just depends on how quickly I can get the chapters written up. You can always message me on [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) about whatever you like, so don't be shy xoxo

The Express from Idumea to Paris left late afternoon the next day, and Alec didn’t exactly know how to feel as he watched the familiar skyline fall away in the distance. If all went to plan, he wouldn’t have to come back here again. He’d spent his whole life in Edom, but it had never been so kind to him. Revolution, loss, poverty, jail.... nothing much _good_ had happened to him here. His home was his family, and they were all on this train, together. So what did it matter, what he left behind? He had nothing to leave, nothing to miss.

And yet he couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it.

Sitting by the window, Alec had his legs stretched out across the seat, watching the countryside roll by. There was a book discarded at his side, and a ball of orange and white fur in his lap. Jace had been rather opposed to bringing the cat, but some part of Alec had been unable to deny Magnus anything. Besides, the cat was sweet enough. It certainly seemed happy for now, quietly sleeping, nestled into his shirt.

All of this was dangerous. Izzy and Jace had decided Magnus was _their_ Magnus before Alec got to have an opinion. But they’d also convinced _Magnus_ he was the Prince, to an extent. It wasn’t fair, and Alec had told them so, but Jace had just waved him off and told him it didn’t matter. Magnus’ reward for this job was the trip to Paris, and they could keep the real reward between themselves.

Still, giving someone false hope of a family felt wrong. Alec wasn’t exactly comfortable with it, but he didn’t want to do anything about it either. It was too late to change the outcome of anything, but he didn’t want to break that man. Or that smile. God, that smile…

Alec had never had time for relationships, for so much as looking twice at anyone else. He had his business and his siblings to take care of. _They’d_ had all the dalliances they fancied, but Alec… someone had to be responsible. Izzy had been concerned at one point, but he’d waved her off and assured her he hadn’t met the right person. And it was true - he’d never met anyone he’d had the slightest of interests in. But Magnus…

It would never work out, anyway. They’d get to Paris, part ways and never see each other again. He’d be living a lie, since Prince Magnus was almost certainly dead, but he’d be happy. He’d have his lost family in the form of the Duke, and the others around him. And he, Izzy and Jace would disappear. End of story.

He’d finally be able to give his siblings the life he wanted to give them. That was what he needed to focus on.

The door of the train compartment slid open slowly, and Alec looked up to see the man himself slip inside. He smiled at Alec, taking a seat the window, his eyes fixed on Alec’s lap.

Or, probably the cat there. Most likely.

“Chairman likes you,” Magnus said, and Alec shrugged.

“He’s a sweet cat,” Alec said nonchalantly, petting the purring animal once more. He kept his eyes fixed downward, trying to ignore how much Magnus’ stare made him want to blush. Or throw himself out the train window. Either would work as a practical solution. “Where are Izzy and Jace?”

“Investigating the dining car a little more thoroughly, I think,” Magnus told him, and Alec smiled slightly, shaking his head. Of course they were. He couldn’t blame them. The last time they’d probably seen so much hot food on display in one place was probably the palace - a lifetime ago. “You didn’t want to join them?”

Alec shook his head, gaze darting towards the window. “I’m fine here with the view,” Alec told him softly, and Magnus smiled.

“Yes. It is quite spectacular.”

Alec looked over. Magnus wasn’t looking out the window. He was looking at _him_.

“I… uh… so… you uhm… you never left Idumea?” Alec managed to stammer out, avoiding the urge to punch himself in the face. Magnus folded his legs, slouching in the seat.

“No. Never had the reason to. Or the money,” Magnus said, his hand subconsciously reaching up for his necklace, toying with the gold chain. Seemingly the only piece of jewellery he owned. He’d suit more, though. Alec was sure of that. Hell, Magnus would probably suit a flour sack and some mud. Regal or not, he was a vision. Strong jaw, kind eyes, bright smile… his clothes were ill fitting, and the stains of poverty were all over him like they were all over Jace, Izzy and Alec himself, but he still looked beautiful.

Alec didn’t think he’d seen anyone more beautiful before in his life.

“How long have you been… in your line of work for?” Magnus asked carefully, and Alec shrugged.

“A long time - long enough for me to not really remember when we started. We were kids, though. Stole a printing press. It was Izzy’s idea to use it.” Alec smiled softly at the memory, Izzy bursting in with reams of paper and ink and dutifully shoving them through the press, proudly holding up her results in the sunlight. “She always was the smart one.”

“You love them very much,” Magnus said, a sad smile on his face. There was a tone in his voice that made it sound like it wasn’t a question - but Alec answered it anyway, nodding.

“They’re my siblings. Of course I do,” he said, before thinking over his words, eyes darting over to Magnus. The other man looked a little heartbroken, and Alec wished he could fix it. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“No. It’s quite alright, Alexander. You have a family that loves you, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just… hoping to find some of that for myself.”

Alec paused, looking him over for a moment. He blushed a little, focusing on the cat again. “You called me Alexander,” he murmured gently.

“Yes… if you don’t like it I can-” Magnus started, but Alec shook his head.

“No! No. It’s… it’s fine. I mean it _is_ my name,” Alec accepted. He usually hated people calling him Alexander - it was a reminder of his parents, of being a kitchen boy, of getting in trouble and constantly being considered less than the other people in the palace. But…. from Magnus? He actually liked hearing it.

Magnus smiled, and Alec couldn’t help but return the expression. He was so open and warm and kind…. and so lost. Alone.

“You’ll find a family,” Alec said confidently after a moment, drawing the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Even if it’s not where you always expect… you will. Family is about more than blood.” Magnus nodded idly, watching out the window again.

“Your brother doesn’t look much like you,” Magnus offered. “Your sister does but him…”

“He’s adopted,” Alec offered. He smiled to himself softly. “And I say that with all the love and affection in the world.”

“He’s very lucky to have you,” Magnus offered. “Anyone would be.” His tone was soft, low, and there was a building bubble of… _something_ in the compartment. Anticipation. Hope. Alec could feel his heart flutter a little at the compliment. He’d never felt like this around anyone, never felt as open and honest around anyone but his siblings. He was a forger, a criminal. Honesty did him no good. But Magnus… Magnus was different. Magnus _felt_ different, in his bones.

Alec couldn’t help but think of how they were going to hurt him, and feel more than a little guilty about it.

Before anything else could happen, the bubble was burst rather abruptly as the door was pushed open again, and Izzy and Jace walked in. They were chattering away, looking as happy as Alec had ever seen them. Shaking his head, he pulled his thoughts away from Magnus, and smiled as Izzy lifted his feet, sitting beside him and leaning over to play with Chairman Meow. That cat was going to be entirely spoiled the whole way to Paris.

Jace took the seat beside Magnus, looking over, eyes skating over Magnus’ slightly slouched posture and the elbow resting on the edge of the seat as he peered out the window. His fingers were idly playing with his necklace, and his legs were folded casually. He looked about as far from a Prince as you could get.

Which was probably exactly what Jace was thinking, by his next words.

“Sit up straight and stop fiddling with that. You’re a Prince, remember?”

Magnus dropped his necklace, side-eying Jace even as he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

“And how is it you know what Princes do or don’t do?”

Jace shrugged idly, eyes flicking to Izzy and Alec.

“I make it my business to know.”

“We’re just trying to help,” Izzy tempered gently. “If you’re the Prince, you’re going to have to convince the Duke you are. There’s things that come along with that.”

“Won’t he know?” Magnus asked. “If I really am him, then surely he should be able to tell.” Alec wished it was that easy. A lost prince was easy to find, but harder to authenticate. He hoped he had the key to doing that in his bag, but he wasn’t about to mention that part quite yet. They’d agreed to keep it a secret, just in case someone tried to steal it. You could never be too careful.

“It's been a long time. Being able to convince him that you're royal might help. Which involves all the skills that go with that. Plus it’ll help in the long run.”

“Yeah. So sit up and stop fidgeting,” Jace insisted. Magnus rolled his eyes, sitting up, eyeing Jace dangerously, but smiling politely in a way that veiled what he was thinking.

“Tell me, Blondie, do you really think I'm royalty?”

“Of course we do,” Jace replied empathetically. “Don't we Alec?”

Despite his reservations, despite everything Alec knew and believed, he nodded. He'd feel guilty about it later.

Magnus smile dropped a little, and there was a determination in his eyes Alec hadn't seen in years. Not since… Not that it mattered. “Well then stop bossing me around.”

Jace huffed indignantly. Izzy beamed, and Alec bit his lip, resisting the urge to laugh. Jace, however knew them too well, narrowing his eyes at the two of them across the compartment.

“You know what, it's fine. I can tell when my expertise isn't appreciated,” Jace insisted, getting back to his feet and stomping out of the car. The three of them watched him go, and Izzy giggled.

“Is he always like that?” Magnus asked. Izzy smiled.

“He's not used to not being the center of attention. Give him some time,” she said softly. It wasn't even that Jace was a bad person. Alec knew he was trying. This plan meant a lot to all three of them. Jace was just showing the stress a little differently.

He'd be fine. Eventually.

“So are you going to miss Edom?” Magnus asked conversationally.

Izzy shook her head softly, looking out the window. “I’m just excited to get to Paris. It’s _Paris_ ,” Izzy said enthusiastically.

“It’s your home though, right?” Magnus asked, frowning a little. Alec nodded softly.

“It’s the place we grew up. But that doesn’t mean we’re not ready to find somewhere new.”

“Somewhere with better dress sense,” Izzy muttered under her breath, and Magnus seemed to brighten up at the thought.

“Oh, I know darling. I can’t _wait_ to see what they have,” Magnus agreed. Izzy beamed.

“Really? Alec and Jace always get bored when I talk about clothes or makeup or having any sort of _style_ ,” she accused, shooting Alec a glare. Alec rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his sister, or cherish her enthusiasm. But it was hard to be excited about something they couldn’t afford. His sister had managed to steal little bits of make up over the years. But not enough to invest in the practice as a regular thing.

He wished he could give her that, wished he could see the brightness in her smile and the joy in her eyes all the time. But they just didn’t have the money. Although he hoped they soon would.

From the looks of Magnus, it was something he wanted to be excited about too.

“They’re clearly just uneducated. Don’t blame them, darling,” Magnus said sympathetically. Izzy giggled, and Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Instead, he picked up the Chairman, passing him over to Magnus. After all, he was technically Magnus’ cat. Even if it seemed they’d collectively adopted him.

“I’ll leave you two to gossip, shall I?” Alec offered, and Magnus beamed.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said empathetically. Izzy giggled.

“Love you, big bro.”

Alec rolled his eyes, slipping out of the compartment. Yeah. He could tell when he wasn’t wanted. But at least Magnus and Izzy seemed to get along well. He loved seeing her happy, and he loved seeing Magnus happy.

It was a strange feeling. Realising Magnus’ happiness mattered to him. That Magnus finding his family mattered to him. Which only made him feel all the worse about what they were doing. But maybe Magnus’ family really was in Paris. They were helping. Just… with a few details in reserve.

That was what Alec told himself, anyway.

Turning down the corridor, Alec didn’t have to walk far before he discovered Jace, leaning by an open window as he watched the landscape whistle by. By the time he’d gotten within five paces, Alec knew that Jace was well aware he was there. So instead of disturbing him, Alec settled in at his side, resting casually against the wall.

“You really think this is going to work?” Jace asked, nerves showing a little. Alec bit the corner of his lip.

“This was your idea,” Alec reminded him.

“I know! I know…” Jace said defensively, sighing. His head dropped forward, and his golden blonde locks dripped across his face. “I just… It was different when we were going to hire an actor. This guy… he just wants to find his family.”

“And we can help him do that. In Paris.” Alec insisted.

“He might not be the Prince,” Jace pointed out, and Alec sighed. He’d thought over that night in the palace a thousand times. What he could have done differently, if he’d somehow caused this, if he should have done something differently. He never found the answers. Never worked out what the truth was.

“No. But if he is, then we’re heroes. If he’s not… then we’re in Paris. And _he’s_ in Paris. He can look later.”

“If he’s not the Prince and he knows he’s not the Prince, we don’t get paid. Then we’re just poor in Paris instead of being poor in Idumea,” Jace pointed out. Alec smiled.

“Hey. I thought I was the practical one.” Jace snorted.

“Yeah, okay. True.”

“Why don’t you just worry about getting us to Paris and the Duke? Everything else can come later,” Alec assured him, and Jace nodded. He was worried too, he knew that. This entire plan worried him. But he couldn’t let Izzy and Jace know that.

He’d practically raised them. They were his responsibility, and all of his was his job. He was the one that had to worry about the details and the practicalities. Not theirs. Keeping them out of all that was important to him. He wasn’t about to give up now.

They relaxed in peace for a moment before someone was rushing down the hall, roughly colliding with Alec’s shoulder, managing to drop their papers everywhere. Alec turned, instantly bending down to collect the papers and permits. As he picked up the travel documents, though, he felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. Masking it behind a neutral expression, he straightened up, handing the papers back to the lady in the hall.

“Here you go,” he offered, and she smiled up at him warmly.

“Oh, thank you. There’s so many documents, I struggle to keep track of them all,” she replied, and Alec nodded, gesturing at the top of the pile of papers.

“Well, that’s your current permit, isn’t it? Funny how they change the colours,” Alec commented lightly. She chuckled.

“Oh, yes. One minute it’s black, next it’s blue - perhaps they’re running out of ink!” She laughed, and Alec joined in, even if he definitely didn’t feel it. “Anyway, thank you again.”

She barrelled off down the corridor and he watched her go, not turning even as he felt Jace take a grip of his arm, leaning close.

“Alec… they changed the ink colour.”

“I know.”

Shit. He should have checked. It was his job to make sure everything went smoothly. They must have just changed it all in the last day or two. There was a chance they could get through on the old ones, claim that they’d gotten their papers a few days ago, before the new ones were released…. but the dates were all wrong. They were all dated yesterday. Shit. Why didn’t he check?

Glancing over, Alec could see the worry in Jace’s eyes. Jace would have ideas on what to do, as always. But his ideas were usually rash - probably involving jumping out the train window and walking to Paris, which absolutely wasn’t an option.

“Go and get Magnus and Izzy. We can move to the baggage car until the patrols have cleared. Once they finish the inspections we should be fine.”

Should being the optimal word. Jace nodded, moving off to carry out his instructions, but Alec couldn’t help but feel nervous.

They should be okay. They had to be okay.

Alec didn’t want to consider the consequences of anything going wrong, frankly. So for now, hope was all he had.

But then, who needed hope when you had luck?

 

* * *

 

Magnus had been perfectly happy in the compartment, getting to know the lovely Isabelle a little better, watching the scenery whiz by. It all felt like a dream, something far out of reach for someone who’d grown up in an orphanage with little in the way of possessions, let alone the riches to afford a car like this on a train to Paris. It was too good to be true. He wondered what Madzie would think, if she knew all this was going on.

All of that meant he probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Jace hurried in, started grabbing bags from the racks and hustled them out of the compartment. Magnus would have complained, but something in Isabelle’s expression let him know that this was serious. So instead he’d followed instructions, grabbed his coat and his cat and followed the two down the hallways to…

“The baggage car?” Magnus asked skeptically, looking around. It was empty, but he took in the way Jace nervously checked behind them for people, just as Alec emerged from the shadows, giving them the thumbs up. “There wouldn’t be anything wrong, would there now?”

“What? No, of course not,” Jace brushed off. “We’re just… worried the commoners will crowd His Royal Highness once they realise who you are, Your Magnificence.” Alec rolled his eyes, stepping forward to reassure Magnus with a soft smile.

“It’s fine. Just a risk we’d rather not take. So we can hide out here, just until the inspections are over. Then there really will be nothing to worry about,” Alec promised. There was something sincere in his voice, something sincere in every inch of Alec Lightwood. Magnus didn’t know what it was about him, but Alec was as fascinating as his sister was lovely and his brother was ridiculous. And it wasn’t just the looks. Magnus had met pretty people before. But pretty people didn’t usually have this much kindness and patience for orphan boys.

Plus he was cute when he smiled. And when he was lost for words, as Magnus had somehow managed to bring out in him earlier.

Izzy stepped forward, a hint of worry in her eyes, but she touched Alec’s elbow in a way that expressed trust and understanding that Magnus could only dream of. He’d had friends in the orphanage, people he cared for… but nothing like the bond between these three. He envied them a little.

“Okay… so what do we do now?” Magnus asked, watching Chairman Meow investigate the other end of the baggage car, examining the door.

“Well, we could always play card-” Izzy started, but was cut off as the whole train seemed to shudder and jolt underneath them. Luggage slid around, and Magnus stumbled with the sudden movement, falling backwards. He fully expected to end up on his ass, and yet that never actually seemed to happen. He landed somewhere much softer. Magnus looked up.

Oh. Alexander had caught him. That was…. incredibly sweet.

“What the hell was that?” Jace asked, moving towards the end of the carriage, peering out the window of the still closed door. Izzy followed, eager to see, but Magnus was still standing there in Alec’s arms. He knew he should move away, investigate, but those hazel eyes were enchanting. Alec’s broad chest felt safe, and Magnus realised quite happily that he would stay here for as long as Alec would let him.

“Uh, guys? We lost the rest of the train.”

Shit. Well, that was probably a good reason to not stay in Alec’s warm embrace forever.

Alec moved from safety to business in a moment, setting Magnus back on his feet before going down to the end of the carriage, pushing the heavy door open. And then…. yeah. Isabelle had _not_ been exaggerating. The rest of the train was somewhere further down the track, slowly grinding to a halt at the bend as the front two cars - _their_ two cars - powered on like a bat out of hell.

“The engine doesn’t look good either,” Jace said from the other end of the carriage, and Magnus couldn’t help but look between the two ends. A detached train in one direction, and from the amount of orange light coming through the window, a painfully overheated furnace in the other. He just wanted to go to Paris, dammit! He didn’t leave the orphanage for this.

“It’s fine, right? We can just coast to a stop when we reach the next hill and it’ll be fine,” Jace continued on, trying to be upbeat. But Isabelle cleared her throat, gesturing out of the window.

“The bridge is gone.”

In the face of a crisis, though, Alec was calm, collected and methodical. Pulling off his overcoat, he threw it to Jace, heading towards the engine. “Iz, see if there’s anything useful in here,” he ordered, and she nodded, immediately setting to work. “Jace, have a look at the coupling. If we need to detach from the engine, we need to do it as soon as we can.” Jace too, seemed to follow the orders without hesitation, stepping outside onto the edge of the carriage, leaning down to investigate. Alec, meanwhile, stepped over the gap between the cars with ease, heading through to the engine bay.

The way they worked together, Magnus almost would have thought they’d done this before. Either way, it was clear Alec was the leader. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

Magnus lingered by the door, watching nervously (and with no attraction at all) as Alec pulled himself up on top of the train car and swung into the section that would give him access to the actual furnace. But he was back in less than a moment, sweat beading on his forehead, arms covered in coal.

“It’s no use. The driver is gone, and there’s nothing to turn down the heat,” Alec explained briefly, looking to his brother. “Can we detach the cars?”

Jace leaned over, pulling at a lever that was clearly supposed to lift away to unhook the train. But even as he strained, nothing seemed to budge. Alec immediately leaned over, offering assistance, and Magnus couldn’t help but watch as the muscles in Alec’s arms and back strained under the effort. At least, for a moment, before he snapped out of it and stepped forward, eager to help.

And maybe be a little closer to the tall, sweaty man in question.

“It’s no use. It’s stuck,” Jace replied. He let go of the lever, exhaling heavily. “You know, there are a lot of things I would rather be stuck together with than a burning engine!”

Alec ignored him, moving back inside, his eyes darting to his sister.

“Did you find anything?”

Emerging from the corner of the car, Isabelle hefted a heavy metal chain in her hands. “This should slow us down. If we anchor it well enough, it might even pull the engine away from us.”

Alec nodded, heading over to her to grab the chain. Before he could move any further, though, Izzy grabbed his arm. “Did you try the brakes? Most of these cars have some sort of safety mechanism, or there might be one near the engine.”

“Go and see if you can find it,” Alec offered, taking the chain to the back of the coach as Izzy headed off. Magnus followed after him, and Alec caught his eye, passing him the length of metal. It was heavier than expected. Not that he knew what he’d expected. He didn’t have a lot of experience with stopping burning, runaway trains in their tracks. “Can you pass this down to me?” Alec asked. Magnus frowned.

“Pass it down to whe-” Magnus started to ask, but before he could finish, Alec was already leaning down and climbing off the back of the train. His legs were anchored to the floor of the car as the upper part of his body swung _underneath_ the carriage, grabbing from the wheel mechanism. Magnus rushed over, not wasting the time and passing the chain down to Alec. He couldn’t see what was happening, but kept a hold of the other end of the chain, and a steady eye on Alec.

Which was just as well, since the train jolted violently, and he saw Alec’s balance slip. Izzy and Jace must have found that brake. And thrown their brother off in the process. Alec was sliding forwards, and Magnus didn’t want to know what became of a person who fell off a train travelling _this_ fast.

Magnus leapt forward, hand grabbing for Alec’s arm, pulling him back up into the main body of the train before he could fall anywhere. The two of them collapsed into a heap on the floor, side by side, and Magnus looked over to him, concerned. There were no obvious signs of damage, but that didn’t mean he was fine.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern leaking into his voice as his eyes skimmed Alec once more.

“I’m good. Thanks,” Alec offered, and Magnus smiled weakly.

“Any time.”

Before they had the chance to move, Izzy swept past them and grabbed the chain, which was successfully attached to the bottom of the car. Jace followed her, looking a little delighted with himself. “Well, that was fun. The engine is no longer a problem.”

Magnus looked over his shoulder to find that the engine was definitely no longer attached. Alec frowned, looking over to his brother. “How did you do that?”

“Dynamite,” he said happily.

Yep, they were definitely crazy.

Meanwhile, Isabelle stood at the very edge of the carriage, eyeing the passing countryside clinically for a moment. It was like she was completing a puzzle in her brain, lining up all the angles, and then, after a moment, she tossed it out onto the track.

The chain snaked wildly, hooking over a tree branch before landing on the tracks. The hook clutched desperately onto the rails, and for a moment, it seemed they were going to stop.

And then the entire railway line started to rip up underneath them.

The carriage jolted violently, tipping over and throwing them all sideways. Jace leapt forward for Izzy, pulling her to safety, before looking around.

“Okay, grab your things! This is our final stop,” Jace encouraged, tossing Alec’s coat back to him. The train might not have stopped, but it was slow enough to jump now. Magnus pushed himself to his feet, gently coaxing the Chairman into his arms from where he’d been hiding in the corner. Before he got very far, Alec moved over, pulling the Chairman out of Magnus’ hands and carefully putting him into an emptied satchel he’d stolen from the baggage car. Wasn’t like the other passengers were likely to get all this back, right?

Izzy and Jace moved over to the edge of the car, glancing back to Alec. “Go!” he insisted, and Izzy nodded. She tilted herself towards the softer banks of the railway line, and jumped, rolling through the dirt before coming to a safe stop. Jace followed her only moments later.

Securing Chairman over his shoulder, Magnus looked up, expecting Alec to have followed his siblings already. But there he stood, hand outstretched in his direction. “Time to go,” he offered, and Magnus smiled softly, nodding.

They jumped together, hand in hand.

Magnus landed in a heap, the soft undergrowth the only thing that really saved him from what probably would have been broken bones and a concussion. As he got his bearings, he was reassured to hear a loud meow which said the Chairman was most likely okay.

The train, however, which was in the middle of tipping into a ravine, was almost certainly not.

Pushing himself to his feet, Magnus walked a little way down the line, watching as the hunk of metal careened downwards before landing in an explosion of flames and heat. They could have been in that. They _would_ have been in that, if not for Alec and Isabelle’s quick thinking. And Jace too, he supposed.

Magnus looked over his shoulder, to where Alec was getting to his feet, his siblings jogging down the track towards him. They hadn’t left themselves a lot of time to spare. They’d been lucky. Either that or just good.

“That was… unusual,” Izzy offered, looking in the direction of the broken bridge. “I’m sure they would have diverted us if that had been broken when we left.”

“Yeah. Weird, right?” Jace agreed. “But kind of exciting too. Did you see that jump we made, that was _awesome_.” Alec rolled his eyes, but after a moment looked to Magnus. He shot him a soft smile, before reaching into his bag for the Chairman, who immediately dug his claws into his coat. Poor thing. He’d had quite the fright.

Magnus supposed they all had.

“So what now?” Magnus asked, and Alec sighed, looking around.

“I guess we’re walking.”

Somehow, with the thought of Alec at his side, the idea of spending the next several months walking all the way to Paris didn’t sound quite so painful.

“At least until we can find a coach.”

Oh. Well, that made more sense.

Paris had better be worth it.


	3. Learn To Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a change of plans, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Isabelle make their way north, to the port where they can catch a boat to France. Magnus learns what it is to be royal, and Alec learns that maybe his heart is something he can't control as well as he'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!!! The latest chapter on our adventure. I've been working on this pretty much all week, but I'm hoping the sheer size of this makes up for any delays - I really just wanted to get all of our progression to France completed so we can get to the real fun of the story. Big shoutout to my bae [Ceci](http://softdaddario.tumblr.com/) for her invaluable advice and guidance xoxo
> 
> Once again, I want to thank each and every one of you for your lovely comments - seeing them really makes me smile, and it absolutely does encourage me to write. Sometimes all it takes is one more message to get me motivated, so I absolutely am listening and appreciate it v much.
> 
> As always, you can get at me [@tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/), don't be afraid to drop me a message, I absolutely don't bite. Enjoy! xoxo

For someone who’d never left his little corner of the world before, the walk through the countryside was actually fairly enjoyable. They’d long left Edom behind, and the landscape here was wildly different to anything Magnus had ever seen before. It was all so _flat._ There were flowers everywhere, and even the grass seemed to be different. He’d taken his time in places, just to appreciate the beauty of it all, which drove Jace crazy.

If Magnus walked a little slower just to make him a little crazier…. well, who would know?

Alec, probably, if his little wry smiles when he thought no one was looking were anything to go by.

The further they walked, though, the more Magnus became rather painfully aware that his outfit had not been made for trekking through the countryside. His feet hurt, and his coat seemed restrictive more than anything. He’d carry it, but more often than not he had his hands full with Chairman Meow’s satchel. He’d resisted going in there at first, seemingly happier to walk. But after the first few miles, it seemed the cat had decided that getting carried was definitely a lot more fun. He preferred being in someone’s arms, usually, and Isabelle had taken to the task joyfully.

Sometimes, he thought this unusual family liked his cat more than him.

Then he saw Alec watching him, and decided that not _all_ of them preferred the cat.

It was funny, really. Alec was only ever looking when he thought Magnus wouldn’t notice, and as soon as he was caught, he’d look away and immediately start talking to Izzy or Jace, or change the subject. Magnus didn’t know if Alec thought he was being _subtle_ but he was about as far from subtle as a brick through a window would be. From the looks Jace and Izzy shared, they’d noticed too.

Still, they had other priorities. Such as Paris. His family. Getting to Paris. Mostly getting to Paris.

There’d be time for all that later, Magnus reminded himself as he took a drink from the nearby stream, glancing over his shoulder to where Izzy and Alec were lounging in the sun, Jace wandering about in the road. He was playing idly with a knife, tossing it back and forward in his hands, like a circus performer showing off his skills.

That was Jace all over though. Center of attention. Just like Alec and Izzy had said. Izzy was the brains of the group, that much was obvious. And Alec…. Alec was everything. Calm, strategic, the leader. A little mysterious for it, but no less alluring. It was easier to notice Izzy and Jace, they were loud and exuberant and demanded to be seen. Alec made no such requests, content to linger in his siblings’ shadows. But that didn’t mean there was nothing worth seeing.

“Do you think Luke _really_ has a place with a view of the Eiffel Tower?” Jace asked, idly flipping the knife in his fingers. “I know that’s what he’s been _saying_ but I wouldn’t put it past him to say that just to get us to stop nagging about it.”

“I’m just looking forward to finally seeing his family,” Izzy said, lying back on the grass and sighing happily. “I’ve been writing to Clary for _years_ . She sounds amazing. She’s an artist, you know. An _artist._ ”

Magnus knew the sound of infatuation when he heard it.

“Who’s Luke?” he asked, walking over to the group, and the three of them focusing their attention back on him, as if they’d forgotten he was there for a few moments. Jace smiled.

“Only the best, most experienced fighter in the whole of France. He can do _everything_ . Plus he’s a diplomat and a brilliant leader. He’s in charge of the Duke’s _whole_ security force - do you know how big that is? No one gets to the Duke past him,” Jace said proudly in admiration of the man, but Magnus paused in his step, frowning.

“Security? No one said anything about going to see security,” Magnus commented, and the three of them froze. “Why are we going to see security?”

“Well… no one gets to the Duke without going through Luke first,” Izzy said, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“So what I have to _prove_ I’m a Prince now?” Magnus asked. “I mean, sit up straight and maybe get a nice shirt or something, _sure_ , but what, I have to go through a _security grilling_ first? I’m not going to lie to them.”

“You don’t know it’s a lie,” Jace pointed out, gesturing wildly with the knife. That unnerved Magnus more than it probably should. He reached out, gently plucking the blade from Jace’s fingers, folding it shut. “What if it’s true?” Jace insisted, and Magnus shook his head, pushing the blade at Jace’s chest, walking back up the path, in the direction they’d come.

“I’m a lot of things, but I’m not about to lie to a bunch of people just so I can meet this Duke who may or _may not_ be related to me!” It went against everything. Was he innocent? No. Was he capable of mischief? Absolutely. But actively deceiving and _hurting_ someone who’d done nothing to deserve it?

It was unforgivable.

“Oh, come on. So there’s one more hurdle in the road? I thought you wanted to find your family, no matter what,” Jace pointed out and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not exactly much of a Prince, if you haven’t noticed. They won’t even let us past the front door!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Okay, let’s just… take a minute,” Izzy suggested, jumping to her feet and pushing Jace back a step. Jace huffed, walking away, and Magnus sighed, turning towards the river, and the small bridge over it. He leaned against the railings, watching the water drift by.

It was too much. He’d known this was all a big risk, a gamble. There was no guarantee he was a Prince, and Magnus wasn’t sure he even believed it. Sure, he had a family in Paris, somewhere. Or clues to whether they were. But a Prince? It was too much. He’d thought he could just show up and talk to the Duke for a bit, and the Duke would know if he was the Prince or not. Not this… _charade_ to get past security, to convince them he was the real thing when he wasn’t even sure he _was_.

It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair.

Before Magnus could wallow too much, he felt someone come to stand at his side. Expecting Jace, he turned, opening his mouth to bicker, but instead he found someone else. The taller, more handsome Lightwood. With a flower in his hand. Alec smiled, holding it out for him, and Magnus took it gently, examining it in his fingers. It was bright yellow, another plant he’d never seen before.

It was beautiful. Just like Alec.

“I’m sorry, about Jace. He can be a bit much,” Alec said softly, and Magnus snorted softly.

“You don’t say.”

They fell into silence for a moment, and Magnus gently twirled the flower between his fingers, examining the curve of the petals. They were so bright and beautiful and… perfect. A common flower that Alec must have picked at the side of the road. Funny, how things like that seemed to grow in the most ordinary of places. You could find gold at the bottom of a river, in a pile of mud. But you did not find Princes in common, city orphanages, with only one set of clothes and a few meagre possessions to his name.

It was one thing talking to a Duke. It was entirely another, trying to convince other people of something he didn’t even believe himself.

“I’m not royalty Alec. I’m an orphan who just got out a few days ago and decided to go on an adventure. I have no past, no memories, nothing to hold onto… I’m a lot of things. But a Prince?” Magnus shook his head. It wasn’t that he had a low opinion of himself. He knew who he was. He’d had a lot of time to come to terms with his identity, with what that meant, in every part. He had confidence in who he was, he was willing to stand up for himself. But that was about things he _knew_ about himself.

This was not one of those things.

“You know what I see?” Alec asked. “I see a brave, intelligent person who is willing to take risks to go after what he wants. I see someone who excels in a crisis, and can adapt to… unexpected challenges. And _none_ of those things mean you can’t be a royal. In fact, I’d say some of those things make you more qualified instead of less.”

Magnus smiled softly, glancing up at Alec. There was a soft blush across his cheeks, and he looked nervous. He wondered when the last time Alec had given compliments was. Clearly it wasn’t something he was used to. But it was sweet to see. And a lovely sentiment that somehow bolstered his confidence a little.

“How would you know what makes someone _qualified_ to be royal? It is a birthright, not a job,” Magnus pointed out, and Alec shrugged.

“I know a few things,” he said casually, clearing his throat. “My parents used to work in the Summer Palace. That’s how we know Luke. He was friends with my parents. He used to write to my mother, until she passed. After that… well, I kept writing to him. He’s a good friend. And a good man.”

Magnus nodded softly, watching the water run by for a moment. It was steady, knew where it was going, what its purpose was. Magnus didn’t know his direction, let alone anything else. But at least he felt a little more stable with Alec at his side. With Alec… with Alec he had hope.

“Well… if you believe in me, Alexander, how can I say no?” Magnus said softly, a smile curving his lips. Alec smiled in return, although there was something in his eyes… something Magnus couldn’t quite put a name to. But before he could question it too much, Izzy was there, hovering in the background.

Magnus was going to have to have words with Alec’s siblings about interrupting.

“You okay?” she asked quietly as Magnus met her eyes, and he nodded gratefully. She moved over to his other side, and Magnus found himself in the middle of a Lightwood sandwich. Not a bad place to be, really.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he told her. He took a deep breath, considering his options. He could give up now, go home. It would be easy. All he had to do was turn around, go back to Idumea, to the city he knew. Safe, predictable. He’d never know his family… but he’d have the people he knew from the orphanage. He’d have friends.

But never answers.

He could go forward, and not meet the Duke. Just… search aimlessly in Paris. But Magnus didn’t even know where to begin. Or he could learn everything he could, convince Luke, and talk to the Duke. Maybe it would all be a wild goose chase. But there was only one way to find that out… by talking to the Duke.

There was nothing left for him in Idumea. Everything was in Paris. The only way was forward.

“Why don’t you get your brother? I believe we have some royalty lessons to get on with.”

Izzy smiled, nodding before bouncing down off the path towards where Jace was. Alec was smiling too, and that made him feel all the better about his choice. Alec nodded, heading back down the path, and Magnus watched him go.

Alec was… extraordinary.

“Aw yes! Royalty lessons! Let’s do this,” Jace cheered, bouncing down the path.

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what he’d signed up for, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

 

* * *

 

The sun was going down on the horizon by the time they stopped for the night. Magnus wasn’t sure what he’d expected for accommodation, but sleeping in an old barn they’d managed to find was… unorthodox. The place was empty, though, so Magnus made the wise choice not to ask. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t slept in damper, more depressing places. The barn was dry, and it was warm, and that was all they really needed.

It had been a rough few days. They’d been further out in the countryside than expected, and the path up towards civilisation was long. They weren’t too far out now, though - they should reach the bus by tomorrow morning, which would take them north to the coast. The plan was to catch a ship to Paris from there. It was the fastest route, and as far as Magnus was concerned, the faster they could get there, the better.

Not that he was minding the journey, he thought idly, as he looked across the barn.

Jace and Alec were laughing together, shutting up the doors, chatting casually. They were so comfortable around each other, so _easy_. Magnus wished he could have had that with someone. That trust, that bond. But the orphanage had always felt lonely. People left. They competed with each other. They learned to take care of themselves. There were a few people in there he still cared for, but they were young - so much younger than him. It wasn’t the same. It wasn’t that same camaraderie.

Alec wasn’t the kind of man Magnus particularly wanted to be _brothers_ with though.

“Still studying?”

Magnus looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice of Isabelle Lightwood, putting aside the book he’d been attempting to read. The Lightwoods had made their best efforts to teach him what he needed to know for the last few days. What he was likely to need to know to get past the first stage, and get to the Duke. It didn’t matter if he _actually_ remembered any of this, they’d promised him. It was just what had to be done to get him to the Duke. After that, everything would take care of itself.

It still felt like a deception to Magnus, but there was only one way forward, one way to get to where he wanted. And if they promised him this was it… then this was it.

He’d been learning everything, from posture to history, family trees to mannerisms. How to bow, traditional greetings, what to say to what person. It was utterly overwhelming, but Magnus knew it was important he learn everything as best as he could. So he was trying. Which meant that even as they settled in for the night, he was still reading the book on the Edom royal family that Alec had provided him with.

He had to start somewhere, right?

“I’m not sure I’m ever going to remember the difference between King Tiberius I and Tiberius II,” Magnus told her. “Honestly, what is it with monarchy and unoriginal names?”

Isabelle laughed softly, taking a seat next to him on the dry bales of hay. “I know Jace and Alec are twitchy, but I’m not sure they’re going to ask you about a King from two hundred years ago.”

“ _He_ would know this though,” Magnus said pointedly, and Izzy shook her head a little.

“ _He_ has been lost for over a decade. A decade with no family, no royal court, and no reason to remember this. It’s the personal things you need to know. The important ones. The details that make up a person, that he _would_ remember.”

Magnus considered Isabelle Lightwood for a moment, taking in how bright and vivid she looked, even in somewhere as run down, poor and abandoned as this. If anyone was royalty, it was her. Beautiful, sharp as a needle, and deadly as a viper. She’d make a great Queen. One who could make or break entire empires, surely.

It wasn’t so hard to imagine Alec as royalty either, Magnus thought. His eyes flitted unwillingly to where Alec stood in the middle of the barn, shifting old tools around to make a sleeping area up. For all the exertions of the day, he was still handsome. A confident leader, responsible, always worrying about everyone other than himself. He’d be a perfect Prince.

Yes, the Lightwoods as royalty sounded like a far more appealing prospect than the reality he was living with. But then, there was only one lost prince, and none of them fit the profile.

“It means a lot to him. Getting you there,” Izzy said, pulling him out of his reverie. Magnus hadn’t even realised he’d been staring. He slowly pulled his eyes from Alec, refocusing on his sister. She was smiling softly, and she leaned a little closer, her hands supporting her weight on the hay. “I’ve never seen him like this,” she confided gently. Magnus didn’t think there was any debate in who they were talking about.

“Like what?”

“Hopeful.” Magnus paused, looking back to Alec. He looked so happy, so glad to be on this journey. It was hard to imagine him any other way. Izzy smiled softly, her eyes drifting to Alec as well. “You have to understand… our parents died when we were young. Too young, really. He was still a kid himself, barely a teenager, but he stepped up. Took responsibility for us. He was more of a parent than a brother for such a long time. Idumea… it would always remind him of that. Of having to take care of us, raise us. Of fighting for the right to live, never mind anything else. Of being worn down at every turn. Out here… we’re not criminals. We’re not forgers, we’re nobody. And the thing about being blank, is you can become whatever you want.”

“And you think things will be different for you all in Paris?” Magnus asked, looking back to her. She nodded.

“They have to be. I can’t watch him destroy his own life for us anymore. I just… he deserves to be happy.”

“He does,” Magnus agreed almost instantly. How could he not? They’d only just met and already Alec was… extraordinary. Magnus would give him the world if he could. If Alec would only take it.

“Anyway, that’s not helping you study,” Izzy said after a moment, leaning over to glance at the book, scrunching up her nose. “Forget Tiberius. Tell me how you like your tea.”

“I hate tea. Water, with honey and lemon is better,” Magnus answered honestly, and Izzy beamed.

“Right answer,” she said, and Magnus couldn’t help but frown. No one had taught him that. Jace and Alec hadn’t mentioned anything about tea. He was just saying what he felt.

It was probably just a coincidence.

“Cats or dogs?”

It wasn’t as if he had time to think about it - Izzy had obviously taken him on as her student, and Magnus had a funny feeling she didn’t accept failure lightly. But then, he needed all the help he could get. Placing the book aside, Magnus leaned back.

“Cats, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Izzy agreed, looking over to where Chairman Meow was curled up on top of Magnus’ bag. “Did you rescue any, when you were little?”

“I…” Magnus frowned, a memory seeming to drip into his lip. Faded, indistinct, but he spoke from the heart - it was all he had, after all. “There was a stray cat. A kitten. Black. I gave it a bath in the sink…”

Izzy paused, studying him closely for a moment. Her expression was impossible to read, but whatever it was, it obviously wasn’t important, because she moved on.

He had a lot to learn and not a lot of time to do it. He’d take all the help he could get.

And so they studied, right until Magnus nearly passed out from exhaustion. As Magnus started to drift off, he couldn’t help but look over to Alec. Hopeful, she’d said.

Magnus had a lot of hope too. For a lot of things.

Some dreams, he was beginning to suspect, were more expected than others.

 

* * *

 

The sun was low in the sky as they finally got underway and set out to sea, the air warm and fresh. Alec was simply relieved to be underway again, making progress at a good pace instead of the week they’d wasted walking north from the site of the train crash until they could find a coach. Well. A few days to find a coach, and then a series of changes and the time _that_ took until they finally reached the coast, and then another half day just waiting for a ship to depart. It had been achingly slow, and Alec was glad things seem to have come back on track, like they were supposed to be.

The time hadn’t necessarily been wasted, though. It was only when they’d started travelling that Alec had realised how woefully underprepared Magnus was for meeting the Duke. Everything had happened so quickly, they’d forgotten the plan. The plan that had involved doing a little bit of coaching on the train, and then more when they got to Paris. But with them being painfully behind schedule, it made sense to teach on the road, discuss the details like they were discussing the weather.

It hurt, in some ways. To think of it all, his childhood in the palace, everything he’d had and everything he hadn’t had. What he’d lost. What he’d found. The palace had never been too friendly to him - he’d always been the kitchen boy, lower than everyone else. He’d never have a real place there, a real role. He was just another servant, and he was supposed to feel grateful for that. But equally, there’d been love. Family. The staff had a bond between them, and he’d never been hungry or cold or poor like he was afterwards. Never had to take care of Izzy and Jace quite so actively.

This trip was going to change everything. Just a little bit longer, a little bit further, and he could give them the life they deserved. That was what he needed to focus on. Magnus… Magnus would find his family, find the life _he_ deserved. In Paris. They would all be happier in Paris. That was the focus.

He hadn’t realised how much he’d pinned on this trip, but he couldn’t bear the thought of having to take Jace and Izzy back to the life they’d left behind. No matter what, they had to make Paris work. There was no alternative.

Izzy nudged him lightly in the side as she joined him, leaning against the railings, watching the waves drift by. Alec looked over to her, smiling at the sight of her. She looked so much more alive out here. Her and Jace both. No way he could take them back to Edom. He’d do whatever it took to get them what they needed to live comfortably. Whatever it took.

“You missed the cabin,” she said empathetically. “Jace already tried to steal the bed.” Alec smiled at that.

“You set him right, I suppose?”

“Of course,” she replied easily, that cunning smile on her lips. Izzy could be terrifying when she wanted to be, and if she wanted something badly enough she always got her way. A lesson Alec had learned very early on, and something Jace had apparently never learned, to his eternal peril. “I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to be ready for Paris.”

“Iz, you look beautiful no matter what,” he assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She beamed, hugging him back around the waist.

“I know, big brother. But I got some things to help us show off how pretty we are.” Alec raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. She seemed to hear the scolding before he could even give it. “Not much! Just some new shirts for you and Jace, and then outfits for Magnus and myself. We’re going to see the _Duke_ , Alec. We can’t turn up looking like we _walked_ from Edom.”

“We did walk from Edom, sort of.”

“That’s not the point.” Alec rolled his eyes, and Izzy smacked his arm. “The point is, Magnus needs to look like he _could_ be royal for this to work, and that’s certainly a lot harder to see in a man who’s been wearing the same clothes since he left the orphanage over a week ago!”

It wasn’t as if she didn’t have a point. They had a little money - not enough to live off of, but they’d been saving for this trip since they’d thought of it. There was enough set aside for some extra clothes and a boat trip. Not much, but enough. They’d only been able to afford a single cabin for the night, but it was fine. It was just one night. And Izzy wasn’t stupid. She wouldn’t fritter away their precious cash on just anything. He could trust her with that.

“So I suppose you picked the outfits?” Alec asked conversationally, and it was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Yes. And don’t worry, I got you something dark. I know how you feel about colour,” she teased.

“It’s not that! I just… it’s not-”

“I know, big brother,” she cut him off before he could worry about it too much, smiling. “I made sure you’ll look handsome. Handsome enough for our royal company.”

“I.. I’m not sure… I mean… I don’t think… Magnus… it’s just-”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, her eyes sweeping across him curiously. “I was talking about the Duke.”

Oh. _Oh._

Before Alec could embarrass himself any further, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Alec and Izzy turned together, and Alec promptly froze. His throat went dry, and he was stunned into complete inactivity, his brain trying to resolve the image before him.

The man before him was both wonderfully familiar and completely unrecognisable all at once. His dark hair was slightly damp, and his face was clearer than Alec could ever remember seeing it. His eyes seemed to glow a soft gold underneath the brown, although maybe that was to do with the eyeshadow that had mysteriously appeared. He wore a deep crimson shirt, open to the sternum and laced with golden thread. The golden necklace he’d been playing with since Alec met him lay exposed on his chest, and a pair of dress pants seemed to highlight every single asset about him. He wore the same black boots as always - but maybe that was the only thing that was the same about the Magnus Bane that stood before him.

He was one of the most beautiful people Alec had ever seen.

Whilst Alec was standing there staring, Isabelle jumped into action, her smile wide as she stepped forward, looking Magnus over joyfully. “You look _amazing_ ,” she said warmly. “I’m glad it all fits.”

“You have a good eye,” Magnus replied honestly, returning her smile.

“And now you’re dressed for a ball,” Izzy told him. “Which is our next lesson! Alec, come help.”

Alec unfroze as Izzy grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him forward, and his eyes darted to his sister nervously. “No, Iz, you know I’m not that good at it.”

“Exactly! You need the practice. You two can learn together,” she said enthusiastically, pushing him forward until he was inches away from Magnus, able to make out every speck of gold on his face. Somehow, he was more beautiful up close. Was that even possible.

“You’d be better danc-”

“Oh, hush. Teacher watches, students shut up and do what I say,” she told them in a tone that left little room for argument. Magnus shot him a soft smile, and Alec resisted the urge to blush. “Now, Magnus, put your hand on Alec’s waist and I’ll count for you.”

As it was, Alec became less interested in the counting, and more interested in the fact that Magnus’ hand was on his waist, their other hands joined together in a ballroom hold. This was as close as Alec had ever been to the man. He could feel his pulse thrumming just below his skin, the nerves causing his heart to race a mile a minute. But as Magnus started to move, Alec realised they were meant to be dancing, not just standing on the spot holding each other, and so he jumped into action, trying to remember the steps he’d been taught as a child, when they’d played pretend in the servants quarters.

Apparently, he was doing something wrong though, as within about five seconds Izzy had interrupted them, waving her hands dramatically.

“No, no. Alec, you have to let Magnus lead. Try again.”

Of course. Magnus was the Prince. He was just the forger and former servant boy. It wasn’t his job to lead.

Alec took a deep breath, readjusting the hold he had on Magnus’ shoulder, going more slowly this time, forcing himself to keep his eyes up instead of on his feet. But how he was supposed to dance with _Magnus_ this close, Alec didn’t know. It was easy enough to fall in beside him though. Magnus lead like he’d been dancing all his life, guiding them gently around the space on the deck.

“That uhm… the shirt is really nice. On you,” Alec said after a moment, cursing his inability to speak in full sentences around Magnus. This was cruel of Iz, and she probably knew it too. How was he supposed to handle this?

“You think so?”

“Yes. I mean, I’m sure it looks great on it’s own but with you wearing it…” Alec tailed off. He cleared his throat, glancing around. “You should.. you should wear it.”

“I already am.”

“Right. Of course. I just meant… I just wanted to-”

“Alexander. It’s okay,” Magnus reassured him with a smile, squeezing his hand gently, reassuringly. It occurred to Alec that he didn’t think he’d ever felt this comfortable this close to a stranger. Although, Magnus hardly felt like a stranger. The only people Alec really trusted these days were Izzy and Jace, but Magnus had… crept up on him, somehow. Magnus was becoming far too important to him far too quickly, but Alec didn’t have the motivation to do a damn thing about it.

Right now, all he wanted to do was keep dancing.

They twirled around the deck effortlessly, and Alec had the distinct impression that Magnus was more than making up for any inefficiencies on his part. Alec had never been much of a dancer - as he’d gotten older, he’d been too much a tangle of legs and arms to express much grace and elegance. Or at least, that was his excuse when Izzy complained about him not dancing with her. She’d always want to, when Jace sat down at the old piano they’d managed to salvage in the Summer Palace. It was a nighttime hobby, one of the few they could afford. Jace would play, and Izzy would dance, and Alec would watch them with a little more joy in his heart than before. Izzy would then attempt to blackmail him into dancing until they ended up laughing about something silly.

Simple joys were all they could afford, really.

This seemed to involve far more spinning than Alec was really used to, though. He wasn’t sure if it was just that or a combination of the dancing with the motion of the boat, but his head felt light and his breath shallow in his chest. His pulse was pounding in his ears, and yet his eyes were fixed on Magnus, drinking him in for as long as possible.

“I’m… a little dizzy,” Alec admitted, and Magnus nodded.

“Me too,” he agreed easily.

“Probably from the spinning,” Alec said softly. “Maybe we should stop.”

“We have,” Magnus pointed out, and Alec paused. Oh. So they had. So maybe the dizziness and breathless feeling in his chest wasn’t just from the dance then. That was… worrying. They stood there for a long moment, impossibly close and yet impossibly far away all at once. Alec wanted nothing more than to move closer, to hold Magnus in his arms for real, to explore _whatever_ this was between them properly.

“Magnus, I-”

Paris, though. Paris was the key. Izzy. Jace. He had to think of them. This ship was taking them to their future. He couldn’t risk all of that because of _his_ feelings. They were far more important than that. Magnus would be fine without him. He’d find his family, and that would be that. The Duke would give them their reward, he’d be able to get Jace and Izzy a real house in the middle of Paris, and life would continue on.

Without Magnus. But how could he jeopardize all of that for _this_?

“You’re an excellent dancer. And an excellent student. You’re… you don’t need to worry about anything,” Alec promised him, reluctantly pulling away from Magnus’ arms. Alec swore he saw Magnus’ face drop slightly, but he ignored it, instead stepping away, his eyes catching on Izzy, who was standing by the railings with an odd expression on her face.

“I’m going to go find Jace,” he mumbled as an excuse before slipping off, down below decks towards their cabin.

Paris. Izzy. Jace. That had to come first.

Alec had always known he could never have the thing he wanted. Nothing had changed that. He wasn’t fool enough to think things were different now, just because Magnus had appeared in his life.

However much he might wish they were.

 

* * *

 

Alec, as a general rule, did not go to bed early. He was the closest thing to an adult Jace and Izzy had, so he always made sure they were okay before settling in for the night. Despite having a whole palace to roam, they’d kept themselves mostly to a few rooms in their habitation of it. It was far easier to heat, and to look after. They hardly had the staff to run a whole palace after all - a palace that was _supposed_ to be empty. But they hadn’t had anywhere else to live.

After his… escapade with Magnus up on the deck, though, Alec couldn’t bear to face the other man again. He didn’t know what he was thinking, with all that. He didn’t know what _Izzy_ was thinking. He had other things to think about. He had to think of his family, not… _this_. Not that there was anything wrong with it. His parents wouldn’t have approved, but then, they weren’t here, so what did it matter? But it was irrelevant anyway, because he had to be the responsible one, and Magnus had already made it perfectly clear that he considering lying and misdirection unforgivable.

He wasn’t so masochistic that he was going to add fuel to the fire of his own pyre. No way.

So, rather than do the adult thing and face Magnus about the issue, Alec had taken the other adult solution of grabbing the spare blanket, and stretching out on the cushions he’d stolen from the sofa. Jace was curled up on the sofa itself, snoring away happily. He always had been able to sleep on anything. Meanwhile, Izzy and Magnus had the cabin bunk beds. They’d been awake longest out of all of them, and Alec had lain there, facing the wall and feigning sleep, listening to them study, to the gentle tones of their voices.

The sister he loved and the man he… well… Magnus’ voice sounded amazing too. Everything about him was amazing.

They lapsed into silence not so long ago though, leaving Alec to lie there in the quiet, focusing on the gentle roll of the ship across the waves. They were well underway, and if everything went to plan they’d be in France by the morning. The dream was so close, more in reach than it had ever been. That life he could have for Izzy and Jace, that they could all have _together_. All he had to do was see this through.

But Magnus… Alec hadn’t planned for Magnus. Magnus, who was so open and kind, who abhorred dishonesty and seemed to shine like a gemstone amongst a sea of rocks. There was no one like Magnus, Alec couldn’t imagine _anyone_ like Magnus. He was brave, adventurous, graceful and a fast learner. And yet there was something enigmatic about him, something humming just below the surface, waiting for the chance to come out.

Alec had meant all the things he’d said about him being qualified for royal. He’d crown him King himself and bend the knee without a second thought. Something Alec would have thought impossible, given how much he valued his freedom, the independence he and his siblings got to enjoy. But for Magnus… for Magnus he’d do anything.

The ship lurched, and Jace snored a little more loudly than usual, making Izzy giggle softly. Alec could imagine the joy on her face. She always had enjoyed teasing, whoever the victim was. From the soft chuckle of Magnus, she’d found a partner in that.

“Is he always like that?” Magnus asked quietly. There was a slight pause, and a creak of the bed springs.

“I’ve always been jealous. He can sleep through anything. Once he slept through a storm blowing in one of the windows. Alec and I were patching it up at 3am, and Jace woke up the next morning and asked why there were leaves everywhere.”

Magnus laughed again, and Alec couldn’t help but think it was one of the best sounds he’d heard all day. He only wished he’d been the one to draw it out of him.

“What about Alec?”

“Oh, no. He… he doesn’t usually sleep as well as he should. Too worried about us, I think.” Izzy paused, and he could hear her mind turning. “When we were little, he used to wake up when we had nightmares. Before… well, before everything. Eventually, I got used to going to Alec’s room if I had one, instead of Mum and Dad. They were always so busy, they didn’t always have time. But Alec… Alec always put us first.”

“A knight in shining armour,” Magnus murmured softly, and Alec was glad he was facing away from them towards the wall, or else the violent red blush heating his cheeks would have given him away.

Before the two of them could discuss that subject any further, there was a loud clatter and an indignant meow from what must have been the Chairman. The poor thing had been cooped up in the cabin since they'd gotten on board, but they didn't have a lot of other options - Alec doubted the ship's captain would approve of a random cat from Edom wandering the place.

The bed squeaked again, and Alec listened to the pad of bare feet on the wooden floor, imagining Magnus moving closer. His breath halted in his chest at the mere thought, his mind spinning. There was another meow, and the gentle sound of metal on wood.

“What's this?” Magnus asked, turning back to where Izzy must be, as his voice got slightly quieter.

“Oh, the jewellery box? Alec’s had it for as long as I can really remember. Since the revolt.”

Oh. Shit. The jewellery box. Izzy and Jace knew he had it, knew it had once belonged to the royal family, but then so had everything in the Summer Palace, once. They did not know how he'd gotten it, what had happened that night. They also didn't understand how important it was to their plan. They only had Alec's word for it.

To be fair, that was usually enough. They trusted each other without thought or reason. They'd never questioned him too hard about the important things. But the box was his secret, his ace card. And now Magnus was playing with it.

Expecting a comment about criminality or the box’s origins, Alec had to mask his surprise when Magnus actually spoke, his voice sounding slightly distant.

“Are you sure that's what it is?”

There was a pause, and Alec could hear the confusion in Izzy's tone when she spoke, imagining the frown that would form between her eyebrows, the slight press of her lips.

“What else would it be?”

The truth was that Alec had never been able to get the damn thing open. He'd tried, of course. But short of prying it open with something sharp, it was stuck. And Alec could never bring himself to damage it like that. So shut it had stayed for the many years since it had fallen into his possession.

“Something… something special. Something to do with a secret,” Magnus murmured quietly, seeming to think about it before hissing in pain. “Yes okay, monster, you're tired of being held, I get it. Don't eat my fingers.”

There was a rustle of bags before the bed creaked again, Magnus probably moving back over to it. The Chairman meowed softly again, and the bed seemed to shift a lot more, the noise doubling. Izzy climbing into the top bunk, maybe. “Is that even possible?” Magnus asked, and Izzy laughed softly.

“Oh, we don’t believe in impossible. Jace told me once that impossible is just another word for giving up before finding out how to win. Besides, you got Alec to waltz, didn’t you?” Izzy said lightly, and there was a faint chuckle from Magnus. There was a pause, a change in the mood, some sort of seismic shift under the surface. “A lot of people would have told you this journey would never happen. So yeah, it’s possible.”

There was a lengthy pause, and Alec lay still, measuring his breaths, eyes closed against the light of the room. Then the light died away, and Izzy sighed happily. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Isabelle,” he replied softly.

Alec let out a breath, rolling onto his other side and squinting through the dark. He could see Magnus there, through the dark, curled up in the bed with Chairman Meow close by, in a ball near his feet. There was something special about him. Something Alec couldn’t name, couldn’t put his finger on. Laying aside whatever he felt for the man, Magnus was… Magnus was everything. Charming, self assured and yet also lost, exploring and yet so at home. He was easy to like.

Easier to love.

It was with that thought in his mind that Alec eventually drifted off to sleep for real, wondering just might be possible, if he let himself be free. What they could have. It might only be a dream of a dream, a hope so faint it was barely even a spark, but Magnus… Magnus was an island, and Alec would happily stay there for the rest of his days, if only he could leave everything behind.

He couldn’t, though. Of course not.

It felt like he’d only been asleep for a moment when Alec started awake again, although the ache in his shoulders, neck and back said something different. He wasn’t used to luxury, but this wasn’t exactly comfortable. Still, he’d rather the rest got some decent sleep.

That was if Chairman crying didn’t wake up the whole cabin.

Alec groaned, pushing himself up and blearily opening his eyes to work out the source of the problem. Chairman Meow was at the door, sitting very patiently, yowling at the top of his lungs. It was strange, for him to want out of the cabin, or be upset by the boat. He’d been fine earlier, and certainly hadn’t shown any great amounts of stress on the entire trip there. He was Magnus’ cat, so Alec would expect him to know, even if Magnus had only adopted him a little before meeting them in Idumea. Speaking of, it wasn’t like Magnus to ignore his cat. He should probably wake him up and-

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, throwing himself out of the bed and towards the door. Magnus’ bunk was empty. He was gone. Something was wrong, he could feel it. That was why Chairman Meow was crying, why something felt off. It was a storm out there from the way the ship was rolling. The rest of the ship was closed, there was nowhere else for Magnus to _be._

Just as he threw himself out of the door, he heard Jace groaning, and Izzy’s voice calling his name, but Alec didn’t have _time_ . He had to find Magnus. He had to make sure he was okay, that nothing had happened, that everything was fine. That was the only thing that was going to ease the sick feeling in his gut at the thought that something might have _happened_ to Magnus. No. They hadn’t come all this way to not make it to Paris together.

They’d barely known each other for a week, but fuck, Alec was _attached_. He wanted nothing more than for Magnus to find his family. Which involved making it to the morning.

Alec burst onto the deck, the water sloshing across the wooden boards as the ship rolled across the waves, cutting a course towards France. The driving rain soaked Alec to the skin in an instant, making it difficult to see. There was a flash of lightning in the sky that threw the entire area into a contrast of bright and dark, and Alec paused, squinting through the storm. And then he spotted him. There, by the railings. Was he… climbing the rails? He certainly had one foot on the bottom rung...

“Magnus! Stop!” Alec yelled, running forward, trying to keep his balance on the slippery deck, if only because he would be slower to get to him if he fell. Alec didn’t care about whatever injuries it would inevitably cause. He just cared about getting there, about Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.

Magnus, who hadn’t heard him. Who was still dangerously close to the edge of the ship, in the middle of a storm. He wasn’t going to jump, was he? He was swaying at the edge, too close, but as Alec got closer he could see Magnus eyes were closed.

Was he still _asleep_?

“Magnus!” Alec called again, reaching out, grabbing Magnus around the waist and pulling him back, down from the rails and safely onto the deck. Magnus struggled in his arms for a moment, trying to escape his grip, but Alec absolutely wasn’t having it. He righted Magnus on his feet, gripping onto his arms. “Magnus, wake up!”

Magnus’ eyes darted open in a flash and he was breathing heavily, a wild expression on his face. Alec didn’t think he’d ever seen him so panicked… or lost. “Alec?” he asked carefully, and Alec leaned closer, a hand drifting to Magnus’ neck as he peered into his eyes. “There was… my family… and they wanted me to… but it all went so wrong. The curse. Something about a curse… I keep seeing so many faces...”

“Magnus, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe,” Alec assured him, but couldn’t help but be surprised when Magnus lurched forward, straight into his chest. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Alec couldn’t help but return the embrace, holding Magnus against his chest. He could feel the tremor in Magnus’ frame, something that had him more worried than anything else.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Jace appeared, hovering on the edge of Alec’s vision. He was wearing a coat, looking concerned, but Alec nodded reassuringly. Both he and Magnus might be cold, soaked to the skin and a little traumatised, but it was nothing they couldn’t recover from. Jace looked relieved, nodding in reply.

Alec reluctantly pulled away a little, keeping his arms around Magnus as best as he could. “Come on, let’s go back inside,” he encouraged gently. “Do you usually sleepwalk like that?” Alec asked.

“No. No… never,” Magnus told him, and Alec frowned. For someone who didn’t sleepwalk, it was an odd moment to start. Between train derailments, bridge outages and now this, this was turning out to be a very odd trip all around, really.

Still, Alec wasn’t going to question it too hard. Everyone was safe, alive, and by the morning they’d be in France. Everything was going to plan. Everything was going to work out fine. They would see the plan through, and that would be that. At least, that was what Alec told himself, even as he hung on to Magnus a little bit tighter, a little bit more securely.

Everything was going to plan. It was going to be fine.

It had to be.


	4. Paris Holds The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally reach Paris, where old friends, revelations, and dancing awaits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise it had been so long since my last update, but due to something of a crisis in my personal life, this one got delayed a bit, sorry! A little bit of a shorter chapter, but it exists nicely on its own and is something to keep you guys going for now. Activity abound here, secrets, new ships and relationship angst, oh my!
> 
> (Honestly, I'm going to punch Alec in the face)
> 
> As always, thank you to each and every one of you for your ongoing support in the comments, and remember you can always find me [@tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) xoxo

Paris was… beautiful. Alec had spent a very long time dreaming of the city, of the life it held. It was hard to tell if it was going to be everything he’d hoped, but it all felt so different. The desperation and poverty of Edom was far, far behind them. Instead there was Paris, with its lazy air and casual grace. It was beautiful, magical. And it suited Magnus in every way possible. Dressed up in the clothes Izzy had bought them, Magnus looked the most at home out of all of them, with Isabelle a close second. No one would have ever guessed he was a poor orphan from Edom - or that he’d nearly fallen overboard on a ferry only the night before.

An incident Magnus refused to discuss, and Alec was too much of a coward to bring up again.

Luke’s address was tucked safely into Alec’s coat pocket, right beside the jewellery box. It took some work to find the place - especially since French was hardly an easy language for him to pick up. And yet within what felt like a matter of seconds, they were on the right street and so close to what they’d been working for since they’d started this journey. And it looked like Luke’s place really did have a view of the Eiffel Tower.

It had been a long time since Alec had seen Luke last - long enough that he wasn’t betting on the older man remembering him. After all, he’d been a child when Luke had left Edom for Paris - he definitely _wasn’t_ a child anymore. He still had fond memories of Luke, though, his loyalty and his easy teachings. Luke might have socialised more with the royalty than people of Alec’s level, but he had always been the kind of man who didn’t want to listen to the class system. He was fair, just. Admirable.

Luke had spent years writing to the Lightwood family, even after the siege. Maryse and Luke had shared a close friendship, and when she died, Alec had ended up keeping up the communication instead. Letters, however, were no replacement for seeing someone. Not that he’d ever been able to blame Luke for leaving. Edom wasn’t half the country it used to be and Paris was…. well, Paris.

As they turned down the path to Luke’s door, Alec could see the excitement pouring off of Izzy and Jace, could see how _happy_ they were just to be here, in Paris, and about to meet an old family friend. Thankfully, when Alec had informed Luke of their ‘trip’, the older man had graciously offered them a place to stay. Alec was just hoping they were still expected, even if they were behind schedule. They didn’t exactly have leftover funds for a place to stay whilst in Paris, and Luke’s house looked beautiful. Like a _home_. Something Alec had never been able to give to his family, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Yet as much as he was happy to see how overjoyed Izzy and Jace were, it was Magnus that drew his eye. Magnus, who was swinging between excitement and nervousness.  Alec could sense that easily now, read Magnus’ emotions as if they were written out for him. Alec didn’t know whether that meant he was too close, or Magnus was too obvious.

He knew what the more likely answer was. Magnus was never _obvious_.

What Magnus absolutely was, though, was refined. He cleaned up well, even after the ordeal of the night before, and he looked… gorgeous. Like a real Prince. Alec knew he should have been over the initial emotions of seeing Magnus looking like that, but every time he glanced over, his pulse raced a little faster, his mouth felt a little drier. He was a vision. But Alec couldn’t let it distract him. They had a mission to complete - they had to convince Luke that Magnus was the Prince, and get him to the Duke. After that, everything was down to Magnus himself.

No matter what, Alec couldn’t let them go back to Edom. Not after seeing how happy Izzy and Jace were. Not after seeing how much better it was here, away from the remains of revolution. They could have a real life here, a real home. Alec just needed to make it happen. For Izzy and Jace’s sakes.

His feelings for Magnus were nothing but a distraction. He needed to remain focused. He had priorities. He just had to remember to keep them in line. He’d known Magnus for a week. He’d been taking care of his siblings for his entire life. Magnus would be fine, no matter what. If the Duke said no, Magnus wasn’t the Prince, he’d just continue to search for his family. Izzy and Jace would still need him, so they didn’t end up homeless in Paris instead of homeless in Idumea.

Although if Magnus could convince the Duke he _was_ the Prince, that would go a long way towards preventing that.

The morals of all that were still messed up in Alec’s head, if he let himself think about it for too long. Thankfully, he didn’t have the chance, though, as Izzy knocked on the door, and it gently swung open, a pretty woman with deep red hair standing in the doorway, looking for an explanation.

“Hi, we’re looking for-”

“Alec Lightwood?”

Alec’s eyes moved past the woman, to the tall strong man standing just behind her, moving to her side. Luke looked just the same as he always had, just as Alec remembered him. Just a few more lines on his face, and maybe a different air to him - something Alec couldn’t only describe as happiness.

Was this what having a real home was like?

“Hi, Luke,” Alec offered, stepping forward a little. Luke beamed, and stepped out onto the path, pulling Alec into a hug. Alec, startled, took a moment to react.

“You got tall, kid. Real tall,” he said, chuckling softly, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. It had been so long since they’d been around someone who felt like _family_. Luke might not have been related to them, but he was an intrinsic part of their childhood, which meant Alec felt all the better for being here, no matter what. After a moment, Luke released him, only to look over Izzy and Jace.

“Isabelle. You look beautiful,” he said warmly. “And Jace, I hear you’re still practicing those weapons techniques I showed you against my better judgement.”

“Hey, that was the best judgement,” Jace replied, grinning as he stepped in for a hug alongside Izzy. There was a sound of a cleared throat from the doorstep, and the woman there had a raised eyebrow, and a bemused smile on her face. Luke smiled, and stepped back.

“This is my wife. Jocelyn.”

She smiled, nodding to them all. There was something genuine about her, warm. Like a real mother. Something they’d been missing for so long. Alec just hadn’t realised how much. “It’s lovely to meet you all.”

There was a brief pause, and then Alec looked over his shoulder to where Magnus was standing at the back of the group, looking nervous. Alec shot him a small smile, nodding as he stepped forward. He gestured for him to step forward, and then looked back to Luke.

“Luke, this is Magnus.”

Luke looked him over for a moment, his eyes widening a fraction. Magnus cleared his throat, stepping forward.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he offered confidently, and Alec felt his heart swell with pride. Luke shook his hand in what could only be surprised as stunned surprise, nodding.

“Yeah, it’s…” Luke tailed off, shaking his head a little. “Has anyone ever told you that you-”

“Look like a Prince? So I’ve heard,” Magnus offered, smiling. Luke’s eyes drifted to Alec, and Alec shrugged.

“You weren’t kidding, were you?” Alec simply shook his head in reply. “Well, you should all come inside. We can have a chat.”

Alec could read the visible relief in Magnus’ frame, and he couldn’t help but step forward, grabbing Magnus’ hand and squeezing it gently. Magnus startled a little, looking over, eyes darting between their hands and Alec’s face. Alec just smiled encouragingly, and Magnus eventually returned the expression. It was going to be fine. Alec believed that. Magnus had worked so hard to get here, and Luke was just as warm and supportive as he remembered.

Luke still had a job to do, of course, which was why a ‘chat’ turned into something of a two hour grilling in the parlour. Alec was just glad that he was allowed to stay. Izzy and Jace had sloped off somewhere, Jocelyn having shown them upstairs to their rooms long ago. No doubt they were already scheming on where to go exploring later - or Izzy was waiting with baited breath to meet Jocelyn’s daughter, Clary, who she’d been writing to for the last six years.

Alec had stayed though. Magnus needed the support, or so he’d told himself. Really, Magnus was doing just fine by himself. Alec could tell Luke was obviously used to interviewing potential Princes by now. That was something that probably came up when you started offering a significant reward for the person who could bring the Prince home. Luke spared no detail, and there was more than once where Alec had been nervously chewing his lip, praying Magnus had studied enough.

He obviously had. In fact, Magnus was coming up with things that Alec was almost sure they _hadn’t_ taught him. Which was… odd, but Luke seemed to accept it well enough, so Alec wasn’t about to protest.

Eventually, Luke leaned back in his chair, obviously deep in thought. Alec was leaning against the fireplace, watching over Magnus’ shoulder, hoping this was fine, that it was over. But it seemed Luke took his job very seriously - something Alec had to admire. He couldn’t allow just anyone near the Duke, after all.

“I have just one last question,” Luke offered, and Magnus nodded. “How did you escape during the siege of the palace?”

Alec couldn’t help but close his eyes, trying to restrain a wince since Luke could see. They could teach Magnus a lot of things, but none of them had taught him _that_ . Something so crucial, something no one but the real Prince Magnus would know. There was no way Magnus could answer that question with any degree of accuracy. Luke would _know_.

It was over.

“There… there was a boy. A boy who worked in the palace. He… opened a wall,” Magnus said slowly, as if thinking when he spoke, the words coming from even Magnus couldn’t name.

Alec’s eyes slid open, his gaze fixed to Magnus in a moment. No. That… there was no way Magnus could know that. No one could have _told_ him that. Even Izzy and Jace didn’t know that. Alec never talked about the siege with them, never brought up memories of a night they were all better off forgetting. Alec had gotten separated from them, he’d been the only one there that night, in the royal wing. No one could have told Magnus, there was no way he could know.

Not unless he was Prince Magnus, heir to the throne of Edom.

“I’m sorry, that doesn’t make any sense,” Magnus chuckled softly, shaking his head.

Before they could continue, and before Alec had time to process anything, there was a knock at the door, and Jace peeking around the corner. He looked a little sheepish, but Luke waved him in regardless, getting to his feet.

“Sorry. It’s just been a while, and we’re all eager to know what you think. I can go if-”

“No, it’s fine. I think we’re done here,” Luke offered. Jace stepped inside, looking hopeful. Alec still felt nothing but shock.

“Well? Is he a Prince?” Jace asked, and Luke broke into a soft smile.

“He answered every question,” Luke said, and Jace genuinely, honestly grinned.

“You’re kidding. Prince Magnus Bane has been travelling with us for a week?” Jace replied hopefully, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile, shrugging. “So when can we meet the Duke? Or… when can Magnus meet him, I guess,” Jace corrected himself. Luke sighed.

“I’m afraid you don’t.”

What?

“What?” Jace exclaimed, and Luke shrugged, shaking his head a little.

“The Duke won’t allow it. He’s seen too many potentials - too much heartbreak, I think,” Luke explained.

“Come on, Luke. We came all this way - _Magnus_ came all this way. There has to be something you can do,” Jace pleaded, and Luke shook his head.

“It’s just not possible.”

There was an air of deflation in the room for a moment, and Magnus sank down in his chair. Even Jace looked disappointed. Alec… Alec was still trying to process what was happening. Magnus was the Prince. Magnus was _the_ Prince, the Prince he’d rescued from the palace, the boy he’d watched from afar as he played with the servants and rescued kittens and smiled so brightly at the smallest kindness. He’d been nice, even to the servants. Alec had hoped for great things from that Prince. _His_ Prince.

“Have you ever been to the ballet?” Luke asked seemingly out of the blue. “The Duke loves the performance, and Jocelyn and Clary were planning on attending with us. In fact, there’s a show tomorrow night. I’m sure there’s some tickets left.”

With that, Luke more or less sailed out of the room, and Magnus grinned.

“Does that mean?”

“We’re going to the ballet!” Jace whooped, and Magnus seemed genuinely over the moon. He looked at Alec, and Alec managed to muster up a smile in reply.

If he managed to hide everything else that was going on in his head, it was nothing short of a miracle.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was the Prince.

It was a thought that got stuck in his head on repeat, slowly cropping back up every time he thought he’d managed to forget about it. He’d go upstairs to the room he was sharing with Jace, look around, and catch sight of Magnus out of the window in the garden and remember. He’d be talking to Izzy and her new friend, Clary, who she was excitedly introducing and then Izzy would mention Magnus and there it was again. They’d mention the ballet and oh, yeah, Magnus was the Prince.

Magnus was the Prince.

Izzy and Jace seemed happy enough, though. Clary was indeed an artist, and a very good one if the works littering the house were anything to go by. Her mother, Jocelyn Fray, was already a renowned Parisienne artist, and Clary just wanted to follow in her footsteps. She was bright and loud and seemed to jump into any situation without thinking, which included his sister.

Izzy was flirting. Alec could tell.

He had expected that of her, though. He’d heard her talking about Clary for years, and the excitement of Paris hadn’t just been about Paris for her, but also Clary. The chance to meet this girl she’d been talking to for so long, but been so far away from. His sister was beautiful and intelligent and talented but she wasn’t _subtle_ when it came to what she wanted. She was into Clary. The real relief was that Clary seemed to be into her too, if those casual touches and smiles were anything to go by.

It was Clary who insisted they go shopping, that there was no way they could attend the ballet without getting some new outfits. It was Paris, she said. It paid to be fashionable. There had hardly been a question about money either, as they were whisked downtown in the town car, and Clary jumped out of the car with an untempered joy and enthusiasm, dragging them into the closest store.

What he hadn’t expected, was Jace.

On the way to the shops, Clary had made a pit stop, collecting another man from an apartment in less than five minutes. He looked a mess, as if he’d just rolled out of bed and was unable to button his shirt up right. There was very little special about this Simon guy, and the incessant babbling had started grating on Alec’s nerves in a minute.

But Jace was _looking_ . And Alec knew that look. That was the look he used when he’d found something he knew he should hate but really, really wanted. It was a bad look. It was an even worse sign when they’d discovered Simon was a musician, and that had started Jace talking. Jace loved music, had played piano for as long as Alec could remember. But he’d never really been a _musician_ , never had the chance to be one. And here was Simon, the flustered mess who apparently played in jazz bars and cafés.

He’d lost Jace too. Which just left him and Magnus.

Magnus the Prince.

Magnus, who’d bought a couple of roses from a street seller, and tucked one into Alec’s lapel as if it was nothing. Who’d smiled at him so nicely, so warmly, so trustingly. Magnus, who managed to set Alec on fire with little more than a glance and a smile.

His Royal Highness Magnus Bane, heir to the throne of Edom.

Fuck.

They’d spent what felt like hours shopping and just walking the streets of Paris, taking in the mood, before Clary and Simon took them out dancing. The place was nice and the drinks were good, but if Alec was swallowing his a little harder than usual, no mentioned it.

The rose was still in his lapel. If Alec was looking at it a little too often, no one was mentioning that either.

Once they’d settled in, Clary had almost immediately offered to teach Magnus to dance like a real Parisian, and Simon had whisked Izzy away, leaving Alec sitting at their table with Jace, watching the people go by. Alec mostly had his eyes fixed on one person, who’d had quite the makeover. He’d never realised how attractive Magnus would look with makeup on. He and Izzy had both had makeovers, and whilst Izzy looked as beautiful as ever, Magnus was just… stunning. He wore a waistcoat that only highlighted his figure, and he looked so joyous and _free_.

He was moments away from finding his family. What reason did he have not to be happy about that?

It was Alec who had the problems. Alec, who’d been hopelessly, irrevocably falling for someone he could almost certainly never have. Magnus would find his family and that would be that. He’d be a prince. A real, celebrity lost prince. He’d have a life far far away from Alec, and there was nothing Alec would do to sabotage that. He’d wanted Magnus to find his family. He just hadn’t honestly pictured it being like this.

It didn’t matter how Alec felt. Magnus was the prince. It was time to stop pretending he could have a happy ending, and get back to what he’d come for. Magnus was the prince. They were going to be rich, rich enough for Alec to give Jace and Izzy the lives they deserved

Why did that victory feel so hollow now?

“Alec? Alec!” Alec blinked for a moment, looking over to Jace, who was waving his hand in the air, trying to catch Alec’s eye. Jace raised an eyebrow, caught somewhere between amusement and concern. “Are you okay?”

Alec nodded, exhaling heavily. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec insisted. That didn’t stop his eyes floating back to the dance floor, where Magnus was happily twirling Clary around, looking quite at home. Alec couldn’t help but remember that lesson, those hands on his waist, eyes locked and-

“You sure?”

“I said I’m fine,” Alec insisted, dragging his eyes back to his brother. “What is there to not be fine about?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Jace said casually, leaning back in his chair, sipping his drink. They stared each other down for a long moment before Jace sighed in defeat, putting his glass back down on the table. “Look, Alec, you know I love you, but you really need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself.”

“What?”

“We’re here. We made it to Paris. We achieved everything we set out to. Magnus convinced Luke, and he’s going to convince the Duke, and then everything is going to be fine. You don’t have anything to worry about, which mean’s it’s _okay_ for you to do something for yourself!” Alec shot Jace a frown, and Jace just snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re transparent, you know. You _like_ Magnus, you don’t need to hold yourself back from that for our sake.”

Transparent? Was he really that bad?

Alec glanced down at the rose in his lapel. Okay. Yeah. Maybe a little. But at least he wasn’t Jace who seemed to have become infatuated in a second. Magnus had snuck up on him and shown him a thousand reasons why he should care. Alec had never meant to get this close. Jace and Izzy’s grand plan of winning the reward from the Duke had never involved being this _close_ to their fake prince.

It had also involved their fake prince being actually fake.

“I don’t _like_ him. We’re not twelve,” Alec grumbled, not doing a terribly good job of hiding his sourness. Jace just grinned.

“Oh please. You’ve got it bad. And then our brilliant plan will not only have made us rich, but also have finally gotten you into a relationship. Although I do feel bad for Magnus, he just wants to find his family and we-”

“Found it,” Alec cut him off, eyes drifting back to Magnus. He was dancing with Izzy now, the couples apparently having swapped partners. Izzy was laughing brightly as Magnus spun her around. A sight he would have killed to see not so long ago. Magnus had brought them all this. Magnus had given them all this. But he was also smart and captivating and incredibly brave, willful and yet loyal to a fault if his dedication to his cat and the children he’d left behind in the orphanage was anything to go by.

Magnus was Magnus, and Alec couldn’t imagine feeling like this about anyone else.

“What?” Jace asked, confusion in his tone. Alec sighed, shaking his head a little.

“He’s the prince.”

“I know that, that’s the whole point of-”

“No, Jace. He’s _the_ prince. That’s him. I- I went back, during the siege. I rescued him, and he _knew_ . No one else could know that. Not that he knows it was me, of course, but knew _how_ he got out. You and Izzy didn’t teach him that. He’s… he’s the real thing,” Alec explained. Jace’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open a little.

“Magnus? _Our_ Magnus? With Chairman, and…” Jace tailed off. “Oh.” He seemed to pause for a minute, processing. “We… we felt bad, about convincing him his family was here but… we actually did it. This… I mean it works out perfectly… you-”

“Will have absolutely nothing to do with him when this is over,” Alec insisted, getting to his feet.

“Alec, wait,” Jace said, grabbing his wrist before he could get too far. Alec eyed the point of contact suspiciously, eyes darting to Jace. Jace released his grip, but stayed close, even if he was still seated. “You know it doesn’t need to be like that.”

“Princes don’t fall in love with kitchen boys. Life isn’t a fairytale,” Alec insisted.

“Alec-”

“Nothing has changed, Jace! We get him to the Duke tomorrow night, we take the reward, and we live the lives we have dreamed of for years. You and Izzy were the ones who wanted it too. A house, a place to call our own, just the three of us. We take the reward, we walk away, and we get to have that. Wherever we want.”

Jace’s eyes slid to the dancefloor, and Alec knew which of the dancers his eyes had settled on without turning. It certainly wasn’t Magnus.

“Dreams change, Alec.”

Alec shook his head gently, pulling his coat off the back of his chair. “I’m going back to Luke’s,” he said softly, and Jace immediately moved to get up. Alec shook his head, waving Jace off. “No, stay. Have fun. Dance with Simon. I’ll see you in the morning. I just… I need to be alone.”

Jace examined him for a long moment before nodding once. Before he or anyone else could stop him, Alec darted for the door, missing the way Magnus’ eyes caught sadly on his retreating back, how his expression fell for a moment.

Magnus was the prince. There was no place for Alec in that equation, or in that room. Izzy was clearly head over heels for Clary, and Jace was more interested in Simon than Jace had ever been interested in anyone. He could tell by the complete lack of his usual attitude towards flirting. His siblings were happy there, and after tomorrow night, Magnus would be happy with the family he’d always dreamed of.

It would be enough. More than enough.


	5. A View From A Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning before the ballet, and Magnus decides there's no better time to explore Paris. But he certainly won't be doing it alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little off-script, mostly because I felt bad about skipping out Alec and Magnus getting to the top of the Eiffel Tower last chapter. So have a mini-date instead! 
> 
> I sincerely apologise for making Jace skilled at one thing in every universe, but it was too much to resist.
> 
> As always, you can drop me a line [@tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/), hope you all enjoy!

When Magnus woke in the morning, there was a cat sitting on his chest, a dull thud in his skull and the sound of French yelling drifting in the window from the street outside. After the night he’d had, Magnus knew he should have been decidedly more grumpy about being woken so early and abruptly, but some part of him felt so light and joyous it was like it didn’t even matter. Everything was new and shiny and hopeful, and Magnus simply wasn't going to allow anything to ruin his day.

He was in Paris. He’d had an amazing night out on the town and today… today he’d meet the Duke. Today he’d be one step closer to finding out about his family, something he’d been dreaming of for as long as he could remember. The fact that it was so close to coming true felt surreal, strange. There was no way this could be his life. Him, the poor orphan boy from Edom. In Paris. Supposedly a lost Prince.

Magnus still didn’t want to believe that, still didn’t think he was _ready_ to believe that. Only a couple of weeks ago he’d been sewing up holes in worn through clothes, and doing his best to fix a leak in the roof of the building he’d grown up in. Now he was _here_. In Luke’s comfortable, warm, refined Parisian house, the curtains fluttering in the breeze, the Eiffel Tower visible over the rooftops.

It was heaven.

Not willing to waste another minute of his day in bed, Magnus pushed back the covers, gently lifting the Chairman into his arms as he walked over to look out of the window. He hadn’t been sure if Luke would be okay with introducing a cat into his house, but he seemed to take it all with good grace. Besides, Chairman Meow had come so far with them. Magnus was hardly going to abandon him now.

The view was quite something, and it was only as Magnus took it all in that he realised he knew what he wanted to do with his day. The ballet wasn’t until the evening, and Isabelle and Clarissa had already said they’d need to have him available from about four to get ready. Magnus didn’t hate the idea. Going shopping with them had been quite the whirlwind of clothes and styles and fashions. He’d loved every minute.

It had been Clary who’d caught him looking at the makeup section of the shop they were in. But it was Isabelle who’d encouraged him, all but forced him to buy some things after trying it all on. The supplies were on the dresser, and whilst he might not have the expertise of the shop assistant now, Magnus was willing to try.

He liked how he looked with it on. He liked how it made him feel. Strong, confident, at home in his own skin and miles away from the poor orphan boy from Edom without a home or a family. This was his chance to be someone new, to take ownership of his life, his fate. Magnus had waited years for that chance. He’d take every single shot he got at it now.

A embarrassingly long time later, he made it downstairs to the kitchen, makeup done and dressed in some of the new clothes Clary had insisted on buying for him. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting at the table, Luke reading a paper, Jocelyn drawing idly on a sketchpad. They both looked up with something akin to surprise at his arrival, but rather than take it personally he simply smiled.

“Good morning,” he said cheerily, and after a moment they both returned the smile.

“Morning, Magnus. We didn’t expect to see you up so early,” Luke explained, and Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little emboldened by the fact that was the only thing he was surprised at.

“Can I get you some coffee?” Jocelyn offered, setting her sketch aside, reaching for the pot. Magnus nodded in agreement, watching as she poured it out and passed him a cup. “You were out late last night. Did you have fun?”

“Yes, thank you. And thank you for letting us stay here,” Magnus offered, and Luke just smiled.

“It’s no trouble. Besides, the Lightwoods are old friends. It was a shame what happened after-” Luke cut himself off after a pointed look from Jocelyn. No revolution talk at the breakfast table seemed to be the order of the day then.

“Your drawings are quite beautiful,” he instead offered, gesturing to the sketchpad on the table and effectively change the subject. Jocelyn smiled warmly, glancing down at the sketch she’d been making of her husband.

“Thank you,” she replied, and Magnus smiled.

“Must be nice, having so many talented people in the house. Clary’s pictures looked wonderful too.”

“We’re very proud of her,” Luke said, and his emotions were evident in his tone. Magnus had no doubt that both Luke and Jocelyn were exceptionally proud of their daughter. And they had every right to be too. A talented, bright, outgoing young girl like that? Magnus hoped he could raise a daughter half as strong one day.

“So what are your plans for the day, Magnus?” Jocelyn asked. “The ballet isn’t until this evening, after all.”

“I was planning on going out to explore the city, actually. It’s so beautiful, I couldn’t-”

“Alec!”

Magnus stopped mid sentence, eyes darting to the doorway where Alec was lingering at the sight of the crowd, hair still mussed from sleep, shirt ruffled, top few buttons missed altogether, allowing Magnus a glimpse of Alec’s chest. Which… he definitely wasn’t staring at. He definitely wasn’t staring at Alec in general, and those big hazel eyes and his tall frame and his messed up hair and how he wondered what it would look like after he ran his fingers through it.

No. He was staring at his coffee. Just his coffee.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Alec offered politely, pushing himself away from the kitchen, but Luke instantly got to his feet, welcoming Alec inside.

“Nonsense. Come in, have some breakfast. We weren’t expecting you two so early. Clary usually sleeps in until ten after a night out, at least.”

Jocelyn got to her feet, bustling around the room for more food, and Luke turned to the coffee pot as soon as Alec was seated. Leaving Alec and Magnus sitting directly opposite each other, alone. Alec tried to get to his feet again, but Luke insisted, something about how he wouldn’t have his guests looking after themselves in his house. Bad hospitality, he promised them. Magnus had never had anyone's hospitality before, so he took Luke's word for it.

They sat in silence for a moment, Magnus sipping from his coffee before choosing to break the ice. “I didn’t see you leave last night,” Magnus commented. He’d been dancing with Isabelle and Clary and her friend Simon, and next thing he knew, Alec had disappeared. In all truth, he hadn’t stayed long after that. He’d had _fun_ with Clary, teaching him all the steps they used in Paris, and Isabelle was delightful company. But eventually Jace had started dancing with Simon, and they’d returned to the table to watch. Jace and Simon did make quite the pair. Magnus could hardly work out if they detested each other or loved each other sometimes.

But then, Jace had gone home with Simon last night, not them. So that was probably one sign in favour of the latter.

Left alone with Clary and Isabelle, whether they meant to or not, the girls had started flirting. Jace and Simon’s relationship was a whirlwind, something that had blossomed in a moment, and whatever was going to happen there would happen. From what Izzy had confided in him on the trip to Paris and their shopping trip, she’d been talking to Clary via letters for six years. Magnus got the feeling those two had fallen in love via penmanship, and this meeting was just the simple solidification of things they probably both already knew, even if they were both too afraid to voice it.

Either way, being the fifth wheel had felt like stepping on a moment, so Magnus had slipped away, and simply wandered. Paris was enchanting by night, but somehow, something had been missing. Magnus hadn’t stayed out too long, returning back to Luke’s and going to bed, only waking when the sounds of Clary and Isabelle saying goodnight drifted down the hall. Not that he’d stayed awake for very long at three in the morning.

“I was tired from the journey,” Alec said calmly, eyes examining the tablecloth underneath his fingers. “I didn’t want to ruin your fun.”

“You weren’t,” Magnus replied almost immediately, drawing Alec’s eyes back up to his in surprise. Alec could never ruin his fun. In fact, it was only after he had left that Magnus realised he was having much less fun without Alec’s confused comments, solid leadership and supportive encouragement to lead the way. He’d been walking around Paris at midnight, and realised there was no point in doing so if he didn’t have Alec by his side. There was no adventure in it without Alec.

Magnus couldn’t imagine doing any of this without him.

Before they could continue, Luke and Jocelyn returned, a breakfast spread that stunned Magnus to silence along with them. To be fair, breakfast at the orphanage had been a bowl of whatever oatmeal or grain they’d managed to find for that week. Luke and Jocelyn had pastries and an array of sweet fruits and syrups Magnus had never seen. A new steaming pot of coffee was on the table, and fresh bread was laid out on a board.

“I’m sorry we aren’t more prepared-” Luke began, but Magnus shook his head.

“No, no. This is wonderful,” he insisted, unable to resist grabbing a pastry. They looked so good, and Magnus didn’t think he’d ever seen anything like it in Edom. Certainly not in the parts of the country he frequented, anyway. He was still that poor orphan at heart, and all this felt incredible.

“So, Alec, did you sleep well? Any plans for today?” Alec nodded, reaching for the bread Luke offered.

“I was just thinking of going for a walk, exploring a little. I wouldn’t want to impose on you two.”

“Nonsense, you’re not imposing. But you should go. Magnus, weren’t you thinking of going out too?”

Magnus, paused, eyes darting over to Alec, who looked like nothing short of a deer caught in headlights, hand frozen in mid air with a butter knife in his hand. He still looked as gorgeous as he had standing in the doorway though, which was causing some problems with his attention span. And his judgement.

“Yes, I was,” Magnus said. He hesitated for a moment, thinking back to yesterday. Alec had been so distant since the interview with Luke, but he’d figured it was due to the utter whirlwind that had been Izzy and Clary on a shopping mission, along with everything else. This was his chance to get some real alone time with Alec.

That and there was no one he’d rather have by his side.

Alec was still frozen in place, but Magnus cleared his throat, picking up his coffee cup. “I’d be honoured if you’d like to join me, Alexander,” Magnus said sincerely. Alec’s expression softened, and he placed the knife down on the table, something unreadable behind his eyes. Magnus smiled softly. “Besides, I think the last couple of weeks have proved I need someone to keep me out of trouble,” Magnus teased. Of course, he didn’t need to be taken care of. He was a grown man who’d spent his childhood in an orphanage. He didn’t need to be defended.

But Alec? Well… he’d let Alexander Lightwood take care of him any day.

“I’d love to,” Alec replied after a long moment, and Luke beamed.

“Excellent! Jocelyn, do you still have that map we can show them, give them some pointers on where to get started?”

The two of them burst into chatter and movement again, seemingly more excited for the trip than Magnus was. Luke apologised, that of course he would join them but he needed to head to work, and Jocelyn had an important commission to work on, but of course they’d catch up this evening before the ballet. Luke had arranged their tickets, and he’d of course make sure they arrived at the theatre safely.

All the noise drowned out and the world stood still as Magnus looked at Alec, though. Alec, who looked nervous and flustered all at once. Alec, who looked more tense than he had done since Magnus had met him. Something was wrong with him. And Magnus intended to find out what, if he could.

At the very least, he’d get to spend time with Alec. That was never going to be a bad thing to Magnus. Never.

 

* * *

 

The wind swept through his hair as he leaned against the railing, watching the city below. He hadn’t realised quite how _high_ the tower was until they’d reached the top of it. Magnus didn’t think he’d ever been this high up from the ground before. Edom was so flat, and certainly didn’t have anything like this. No one had the money or the organizational skills to build it. The sheerest drop he’d ever seen had been the cliff their train had plummeted off of, and that was different to _this_. That had been a force of nature, the flow of the landscape. This was a man made metal titan that had been abandoned in the middle of the crowded city, to keep guard over the skies.

The view was gorgeous. And so was Paris.

Alec was peering over the railings at the corner of the viewing platform, seemingly keen to drink in every inch of the city below him. The ruffled look was good on him, as the wind had long since shaved any precision from his appearance. Strong arms gripped onto the rails, hands wrapped around the iron bars. His hip was resting against the lower part of the railing as he craned his neck a little further.

Magnus was envious of a lump of inanimate metal railings now. That was what Alec Lightwood had done to him. How good it must feel, to have those strong fingers trailing across the surface, legs slotted into place, finding every curve and hollow and-

Alec turned around, catching his gaze. Magnus cleared his throat, nodding past Alec into the distance. “Isn't Luke's house in that direction?” Magnus pondered. Alec looked over his shoulder, brow furrowing as he concentrated on the scene below, trying to make sense of it all. It was a good look on him. But then, what wasn’t?

“Yeah, might be,” Alec conceded.

Nice catch, Magnus. That had been far too close.

That said, Magnus wasn't entirely sure what he had to fear from Alec being aware of where his gaze was lingering. Magnus had been in relationships before, dalliances and teenage explorations. He might be young and orphaned, but he certainly wasn't dead inside. He knew what it all felt like.

Nothing had ever felt like Alec, though. There was no one like Alec in the world but Alec. His sense of duty and pride and honour all wrapped up with this unshakeable love and loyalty he held for his siblings. But there was more to it than that. Compassion that jarred against logic, the two resolving in such an odd but delightful way. Alec cared, far more than anyone Magnus had ever met before. And that was despite everything, despite all his pain and loss and heartache. The loss of his home, his parents, having to do whatever it took to keep his family safe and whole.

It would be enough to make anyone standoffish and cold. And yet here was Alexander Lightwood. A name like a song and a face like a dream. It was all too good to be true.

Magnus couldn't help but wonder what was going to go wrong. He was in Paris, about to meet someone who _might_ be his family, with people he genuinely liked waiting for him in a nice house. But right now, he was standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower with a man he felt a very deep affection for. Someone who seemed to feel something for him too, unless Magnus was badly misreading things. It was more than he ever could have dared to dream for. Surely it had to come crumbling down eventually. Something had to go wrong.

Orphan boys from Edom didn't get fairytale endings. There was never a long lost rich family waiting to whisk them away. There was never a knight on a noble steed, riding to the rescue, and there was never anything close to prosperity or joy or adventure like this. There was just poverty, hard labour, and a yawning sense of loss and loneliness and unanswered questions that would never go away. Not _this_. Never this.

“I didn't realise you could see so much of the city,” Alec mused, shaking Magnus from his thoughts, pulling his attention back to the man at his side. Magnus wanted to say something witty about how it only made sense, given how far you could see from so high above the ground.

Instead he just smiled, leaned on the rails and let his eyes wander. “Me neither.”

There was a momentary lull in the conversation as eyes swept along the landscape, taking in all of the highlights and landmarks that Luke and Jocelyn had pointed out to them. It was hard to believe how close everything was - it felt so far away on the streets. Or maybe that was just because they got lost so much. Magnus unconsciously reached up for the chain around his neck, toying with the necklace he'd had with him for so long. Together in Paris. There was a family out for him, somewhere.

But somehow, the only Together in Paris he wanted right now was the one he had at that very moment. With Alec.

“Is it everything you thought it would be? Paris?” Alec asked, nodding to where Magnus was toying with the chain around his neck. He glanced down, hand stilling as he thought about Alec's question.

“When I was young, I used to snatch every piece of information I could about here. I pieced it together in my head, made some impossible fantasy to suit. A giant tower, taller than the sun, the streets paved in silver and pearl, big houses like mansions with warmth and food - and no leaks,” Magnus joked casually. When reality was so dire, simple dreams were all you wanted. All Magnus still wanted. But then, Alec would understand that. He hadn't exactly been living in luxury either, abandoned palace or not.

“I think I gave up on that image a long time ago, but I never quite let go of the idea that there would be some big sign to show me where my family was, that someone would be waiting for me. That I'd show any random stranger my necklace and they'd know exactly where I had to go. That there'd be a house full of people waiting, with open arms.”

“You could still have that,” Alec told him softly, and Magnus chuckled.

“Maybe. But not as I imagined. I never imagined all these tests. Never imagined meeting a Duke either. But…” Magnus tailed off, pondering quietly.

“But?” Alec prompted after the silence stretched on a little too long. Magnus looked over to the other man, smiling gently.

“Dreams change. There's no group of people waiting that I'm somehow going to fit in better with just because they're related to me. I think I know now that family isn't just about where your blood is. It's more than that.” Mostly thanks to Alec of course. Alec's love for Jace didn't care that they weren't biologically related. Luke's generosity for a friend was more courtesy than some blood relatives had shown the kids he knew at the orphanage. Isabelle had fallen for a girl she'd only ever met through letters and written words, someone who had been nothing more than a piece of paper for six years. And thanks to Isabelle's education, Magnus knew the Duke was of no direct blood relation to the Queen or the Lost Prince.

But he was family. He cared enough to hold out hope this long, to never stop searching, to offer a significant reward just to see his nephew one last time.

Magnus was an orphan, and nothing was ever going to change his childhood, or the fact that his real family had left him in an orphanage for years. But only now, after coming all this way, did Magnus realise that might not really matter.

The strongest bonds were the ones you chose to keep yourself.

“So do you not want to see the Duke anymore?” Alec asked quietly after a moment. Magnus had the decency to look scandalised.

“And waste all your hard work getting us here, Alexander? What a _suggestion_ ,” he said, his voice tone scandalised, but his eyes teasing. Alec laughed softly, and Magnus decided he'd do anything to hear that sound again. “I still want the truth. I want to know who I was and where I came from. I guess I just realised that picture perfect model of a family isn't what I want anymore.”

“What _do_ you want?”

Magnus breathed in for a moment, considering. He'd wanted a lot of things in his life. For the longest time, all he'd wanted was a family. But then, he'd been too stupid to see the family right in front of him at the orphanage, with Madzie and the others. But maybe that was what happened, in a house full of children desperate for answers and desperate for rescue. The sun always did shine brighter on foreign soil.

When he'd left Edom, it had still been in search of a family, of a place he would belong, no matter what. But that image was all wrapped up with the idea of someone owing him something because they were related. Just about everyone on this trip had proved to him that blood relations were as inconsequential as water. So yes, he still wanted to know his past, to own that part of himself like he'd learned to own so many others. That dream of some big perfect family in a big old house seemed foolish now. But maybe the concept didn't.

“Somewhere to call home,” Magnus murmured, eyes fixed firmly on Alec's face. The entirety of one of the most beautiful cities in the world below him, and all he could see was Alexander. Funny how that happened. “Or maybe some _one.”_

He wasn't stupid enough to think that the concept of home was exclusive a building, after all. Not after everything. Home to Alexander was wherever Jace and Isabelle were. Maybe that was what he really wanted. Something like that. Someone. Maybe someone in particular, too.

Alec's eyes widened slightly before he swallowed hard, throat tightening as he glanced away, out across the city for a moment. His fingers rubbed together as he leaned against the railing, seemingly considering his options. Something was bothering him. Magnus had noticed it last night, and he was noticing it now. But he couldn't push for the answer. Alec had to come to him.

They were so close, close enough that Magnus could feel Alec's heavy sigh on his face before his eyes refocused onto Magnus, resolve like a rock, hard and fast. But he still looked nervous. Another dichotomy - a man resolved to see his choices through, but constantly questioning if that decision was the right one in the first place.

“Magnus, I-”

“Alec?”

A familiar voice shattered the moment, smashing through it with all the grace of a drunken elephant. Magnus turned to see Jace walking across the viewing platform, Simon at his side. Jace grinned, seemingly oblivious to what he'd interrupted. Although even Magnus wasn't sure what it was he'd interrupted.

“Hey, I thought it was you. It's amazing up here, right? I- sorry, were you guys in the middle of something?” Jace asked, cutting himself off as his gaze darted between the two of them, very pointedly not looking at each other, an extra foot of space added back between them.

“It's nothing,” Alec replied before anyone had the chance to go further, and Magnus couldn't help but feel a little defeated. However close he had been to answers, they were long gone now. “I didn't realise you two were going exploring today.”

“Oh, yeah, I offered to show Jace around, since you know, first time in Paris. And it is _really_ easy to get lost, one wrong turn and you'll end up in the river. When I first moved here it was a total pain and-”

Jace cleared his throat and Simon blushed furiously, babbling ceasing. Jace stood a little closer, though, and Alec swore he saw them brush hands for a moment, Jace silently reassuring the other man.

They were adorable.

“So Clary and I usually meet up at this little cafe for hangover food, if you guys want to join us? You'd be more than welcome,” Simon offered. If Clary was going, then no doubt Isabelle would join her. Magnus glanced over to Alec for a moment before plastering on a smile, stepping forward.

“That sounds lovely, thank you,” Magnus offered, and Simon beamed. “Have you seen the Notre Dame yet, Jace? It's just over there.” Magnus gestured, and Jace looked over his shoulder in the direction Magnus was pointing.

“Aren't you too good for being a tour guide, _Your Grace_?” Jace mocked gently, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“For you, blondie? Never.”

As they moved towards the railings, Magnus cast a surreptitious glance over at Alec. He looked confused. Maybe a little lost, still nervous, but with that same steel at his heart. Simon soon distracted him, chatting away about the history of the tower. Alec had this expression on his face like someone had just abandoned him with a screaming baby and no instructions on how to make it stop. Magnus smiled to himself, turning back to Paris.

Later, he promised himself. Later he would have the truth. There was something Alec was hiding, something he didn't want to say, or even think of. And Magnus would find out what that was, no matter the cost.

He could be quite determined too, when it suited him. And now? It definitely did.


	6. To Find A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the grand ballet, and Magnus is preparing himself for the big moment he meets the Duke - but not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a long time coming, so I can only apologise and hope it's been worth the wait! Not far to go now, but there might be a few additions to the story that you wouldn't expect. As always, please feel free to let me know what you think - I love seeing all your comments and feedback, and if you ever have any questions I will definitely answer them.
> 
> As always, you can find me [@tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) if you'd prefer - until next time!

The stars shone brightly in the sky as Magnus stepped out of the car in front of the theatre. It was quiet - no doubt because they were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. However, a small disaster with Clary's shoes had held up their departure. Something Magnus had been able to fix with a little ribbon and some good old fashioned talent, but still. A hold up was a hold up.

The chaos of getting ready had distracted him from what lay ahead. The day had fallen from one event to another; breakfast, a tour of the city, lunch with Clary and Simon before Isabelle had insisted they take the afternoon to properly get ready for the ballet.

In reality, he, Izzy and Clary had sat in front of Clary's vanity for hours experimenting with makeup colours, but he'd enjoyed it all the same. He'd been reluctant to waste the product at first, and he could tell that Isabelle had been too. Neither of them had been able to afford this sort of luxury before. But Clary had insisted… and well, she had plenty to go around.

And now he was here. Wearing a designer suit from Paris, inches away from meeting the family he'd been dreaming of his entire life. Possibly. There was still a chance it was all a fantasy, but to just talk to the Duke…

Magnus took a deep breath, and smiled. Time to be excited, wasn't it? This was everything he'd hoped for, and what would be would be. Best to just enjoy it.

He wasn't sure Alec and Isabelle were enjoying it right now though.

The Lightwoods had taken an earlier car, Magnus travelling with the Garroway family so that Luke could brief him on what the plan was, what to expect.

He and Alec were going to assault the Duke’s box at the interval. That was as much of a plan as they had.

None of that explained why Izzy and Alec seemed to be arguing on the steps of the theatre.

“That's enough, Iz. Nothing has changed.”

“Nothing has-! Alec! You have to _tell_ him!” Izzy insisted, and Magnus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

“Tell me what?”

All three of them turned on the spot, equally looks of vague surprise on their faces. It wasn't as if it was a surprise to see him here. He had only been five minutes behind them. Izzy looked up imploringly at her older brother. But Alec didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to her.

Alexander Lightwood was too busy looking at _him._

Magnus knew he was dressed much differently than Alec had ever seen. The suit, the deep sapphire blue of his shirt, the golden fire of eyeshadow contrasting the deep brown of his eyes. The makeup alone was something else. Then Clary had given him something for his hair, and everything seemed to fall together.

When Magnus had looked in the mirror, he didn't see the poor orphan boy from Edom anymore. He saw a man who just might be a prince. He didn't recognise himself, but that didn't mean he didn't like what he saw. Maybe… maybe this was who he was always supposed to be.

It might be strange and unfamiliar, but it felt right. Like everything was coming together. He had good people around him, in a beautiful place. He had Alexander.

Alexander, who looked like a vision of casual elegance and precision, hair already mussed, but the cut of his suit highlighting everything about him that deserved to be shown off. It struck Magnus how far they'd come, how much they'd all done for him. He owed them. But Alec… he owed Alec more than a simple debt. Their relationship was deeper than that, on the edge of something else entirely. Something new and vast and a little bit thrilling, a little bit terrifying. All they had to do was take that final step.

It was just a question of when and how.

“I… uh… Magnus…” Alec stammered for a moment before swallowing, taking a deep breath. “I just… wanted you to know… how beautiful you look,” Alec eventually got out. Jace rolled his eyes, and Izzy resisted the urge to smack her brother around the head. Not that Magnus noticed. He was too busy smiling at Alec, moving forward to meet him on the steps of the theatre.

“You look very handsome too, Alexander,” Magnus offered in reply, and Alec flushed bright red, clearing his throat and stammering a little. Before he got too desperate, Magnus reached for Alec's arm, slowly guiding him inside. “The ballet is going to start soon,” Magnus reminded him.

“Right. We should… go do…. that.”

There were crowds of people lining the staircase as they headed inside. The show was due to start in a few minutes, but it seemed this was the kind of show where no one was in a particular rush to be there on time. Magnus had never seen so much wealth and glamour in one place before. Everyone seemed to have the latest fashions, women adorned in diamonds and gems as big as Magnus’ thumb. It was a whole other world, one that Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by. This wasn’t his life, his place. He could wear all the fancy suits in the world but he could never belong _here_. He was an orphan boy from Edom. Surely everyone could see that. Surely that was why they were watching as Magnus ascended the staircase.

Just as Magnus began to consider turning around, running down the stairs and giving this all up as some crazy, wild pipe dream, Alec’s hand entwined with his, fingers tangling and hand squeezing his reassuringly. Magnus clung to Alec’s arm a little tighter, and Alec just smiled. “They’re all looking,” Magnus murmured under his breath.

“When people see something rare and beautiful, they should look,” Alec murmured. Magnus flushed a little, shaking his head.

“I don’t belong here. I should-”

“Magnus. You are exactly where you’re supposed to be,” Alec promised him.

He sounded so confident, it was hard not to believe him. But before Magnus could really reply, or protest, they were at the top of the stairs, where Luke was waiting with tickets and instructions on how to find the box that he, Clary and Jocelyn would be sharing with the Duke. One thing led to another and before Magnus knew it they were seated in their own box, the stage lit up as the rest of the audience took their seats.

Before Magnus could settle for too long, Jace leaned over from the row behind, passing down a set of opera glasses. “Look. They’re over there,” he said, pointing to a box on the opposite side of the theatre, closer to the stage. Magnus took the glasses, staring through to where he could make out Luke’s strong frame and Clary’s vivid red hair. And there in the front row was a group of unfamiliar people. A dark haired man, a pretty woman dressed in blue, and a white haired man in the middle. The Duke and his companions, surely. Magnus took a deep breath, twisting his program in his hands. The Duke would remember him, surely. He had to. He had to _know_. Magnus certainly didn’t - at this point he just wanted answers. He wanted to know who he was. And he wanted, more than anything, for his road to end here, tonight.

Before Magnus could completely destroy his program, Alec reached over, taking his hand and patting it gently. “Everything is going to be fine,” he promised. Magnus exhaled deeply, and nodded. He had to believe that. And if Alec believed it… how could anything go wrong?

As it turned out, nerves blotted the show from Magnus’ memory in near entirety. He was sure it was a lovely show, and he was sure the dancers were as talented as they were lovely, but Magnus had other things on his mind. Mostly he couldn’t pull his eyes from the box on the other side of the theatre, wondering what they were thinking. If the Duke would know him. If he really was a prince, or if this was all the cosmic joke it felt like. A dream, or a dream of a dream. Maybe he’d wake up tomorrow and be back at the orphanage. After all, it was all too fantastical to be real, surely.

Before he could really answer that, the curtain was falling and the crowd was moving, and Magnus’ heart was racing a mile a minute. Alec got to his feet, and Magnus swallowed his nerves - or tried to. He felt frozen. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. Maybe it was all a mistake.

“Hey. You look fabulous. You’ve got this,” Isabelle promised him, leaning forward in her seat a little. Jace followed suit, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I mean, if anyone’s a secret royal it’s you,” Jace said. Magnus brushed Jace’s hand off, getting to his feet. Their good intentions seemed to make all the difference though, because Magnus was up and felt at least a little more ready than before. In fact, he felt ready all the way over until they reached the door of the Duke’s box. At which point Magnus remembered again how completely and utterly _insane_ this all was, and promptly turned around to try to return to their box where he belonged.

Alec caught him by the arm, though, pulling him back. “Hey, hey. I thought you said you wanted the truth?” Alec asked. Magnus sighed deeply.

“I do. I just… what if he has no idea who I am? This can’t be possible, Alec not for me. I’m nobody,” Magnus insisted. Alec smiled, almost sadly, and turned the gently grip on his arm into a soft caress.

“You’re not nobody. You never were.”

Magnus knew he should be worried about the Duke, about all of that, but somehow Alec managed to take his breath away with the simplest words and the smallest of smiles. Magnus still had no idea what was going on with him - there hadn’t been time to investigate. But the sad smile and the expression something similar to a kicked puppy said there was still _something_ going on. But there was no time. There was never _time._

“Just wait here. I’ll go in and introduce you,” Alec promised before turning towards the balcony. There was never time for anything, hadn’t been time since they left Edom. It had been one thing to another, one disaster to another, one revelation to the next. And Alec… Alec had always been there. Even if this was all for nothing, he had Alexander Lightwood out of all of this. Sweet, kind, honest, loyal Alexander. Maybe that was the real victory.

“Alec?” Magnus asked before he reached the door, and Alec turned back, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Alec smiled, nodding a little. He began to turn back to the door before exhaling deeply, turning back.

“Magnus. I just… I-”

Before he could finish the sentence, someone else floated down the hallway, interrupting the moment. Alec cleared his throat, smiling.

“Good luck,” he offered after a moment before reaching for the door, knocking and entering the box. Magnus shut his eyes momentarily, exhaling. He leaned against the wall at the door, listening as Alec moved inside to where Luke was likely waiting.

“Would you please inform his royal highness, Duke Ragnor that I have found his nephew, Prince Magnus Bane of Edom. He’s waiting just outside the door.”

There were softer words, words that Magnus couldn’t catch in Luke’s voice. But the door had swung open when Alec stepped inside, and Magnus couldn’t help but lean a little closer as a new voice joined the fray.

“You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Prince Magnus Bane's to last me a lifetime. Now, if you’ll excuse me I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace,” he declared.

“Ragnor, you’re always so _dramatic_ ,” came another voice - a woman this time.

“Catarina, I have suffered enough on this fool’s errand. I will not be tricked by blind, misguided hope any longer. Magnus is gone. It is time we all made peace with that.”

Magnus let out a breath. So that was it then - he couldn’t be a Prince. The Duke had no interest in seeing him, and no faith that the Prince was even still alive, so it couldn’t be him. This was all just one big dreadful mistake. But he still had Alec, and the rest of the Lightwoods. And hopefully Luke’s hospitality. He could strike out tomorrow, try and trace his necklace, find some path to his family. With Alec at his side, he could achieve anything.

But where Magnus was more than willing to give up, it seemed Alec was not.

There was something of a scuffle from the sounds of it, followed by Luke moving aside - Magnus could make out his figure through the gap in the door. He could still hear Alec’s voice drifting through the space, and his breath caught in his throat as he listened.

“Your highness, I mean you no harm. My name is Alec, my family used to work at the palace.”

“Well that certainly is a new one,” the Duke scoffed, but he could hear a tut from the woman - Catarina.

“Let him speak, Ragnor.”

“No. I know what he’s after, what people like _him_ go after. People who train these young boys to be royals and present them as if I am stupid enough to not be able to tell the difference.”

“Please, if your highness will just listen-” Alec pleaded, but it seemed the Duke was less than interested, from the way he interrupted sharply.

“Have you listened to a single word I have said? I’ve had enough. I do not care to see how much you have trained this boy to sound like him, how much you have taught him to act like him, or how you have fashioned him to look like him. I have seen dozens of men and in the end it is never _him_. I will not take that disappointment again.”

“This time it _is_ him,” Alec insisted. Magnus thought he was stubbornly loyal for trying against such a lost cause.

“Perhaps you ought to leave,” Catarina suggested gently.

“No, please. Just give him a chance. My parents were Robert and Maryse Lightwood, I wouldn’t do this unless-”

“Lightwood?” Ragnor interrupted again. “I’ve heard of you, your family. Your parents might have been loyal servants, but from what I hear you and your siblings have been conning your way through Idumea ever since the revolution. Forging papers and holding open auditions to find a Magnus Bane look-a-like!”

What?

No. It couldn’t be true.

Alec wouldn’t do that to him. If that were true, it would mean Alec had been lying the whole time. That he’d simply been the most attractive candidate the Lightwoods had found for their mission, that they’d given him false hope simply to get him here, to get him to Paris and to the Duke, in the hopes of duping him.

“Please, we travelled all the way from Edom-”

“I think you’ve said enough,” Catarina interjected quietly.

“No, it’s not what you think,” Alec insisted.

“Is there no limit to what you people will do for money? To pass off some copy as someone I loved dearly, in the hopes of a reward?” There was a long pause, and Magnus held his breath. “Luke, remove him please.”

“No, please, if you’ll only let him speak I’m sure you’ll understand.”

Alec’s protests continued even as he was removed from the room, Luke shooting Magnus a sympathetic look as he pulled the door shut. Alec stumbled out into the hallway, looking around before spotting Magnus waiting by the door. Magnus, who was frozen to the spot. He couldn’t even take this in. Alec… Alec who he’d trusted. Alec, who he’d been prepared to give everything up for, just for the _hope_ of something to call home… Alec, who’d made him think he could have a new dream away from some fantastical family he’d never met because Alec had given him something real and tangible. Love, affection, loyalty, someone who _cared_ about him.

And none of it had been real.

“It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” Magnus murmured softly, staring blankly at Alec in front of him. Alec looked panicked, frozen like ice with no way to stop the oncoming storm that was barrelling towards him. “Everything you said… you and Jace and Izzy… you all convinced me that I might actually be royalty, that I might have a family here and you _knew_ the whole time…”

“No. No, Magnus, it wasn’t like that,” Alec insisted, stepping forward, reaching out for him. But Magnus stepped aside, pulling away. It was the first time he’d pulled away from Alec’s touch in a long time, but being near him caused a physical ache in his chest.

“You used me. All of you. You just… used me to get his money.”

“No. Magnus, I promise, it might have started out like that but it’s different now.”

“How? How is it _different_? This was your grand plan! Well, I’m sorry it failed, because then you might have actually had what you wanted.”

“You are him! You are Prince Magnus, I promise,” Alec insisted. Magnus just shook his head, moving away again.

“No. Just… stop, Alec. I’ve had enough of your lies. I’ve heard enough. And to think I _actually_ believed you!” Magnus scoffed. Had he been so desperate for a fairytale that he’d buy the first one that fell into his lap? Orphan boys from Edom weren’t lost princes. He’d been right about that. He was no prince. This outfit, the history, everything he’d thought he remembered… they had just fed it to him. But it was all a big charade. And more fool him for buying it.

“The wall! When you said you remembered someone opening a wall, to help you escape, that was-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Alec. Just… just leave me alone,” Magnus asked.

“Magnus… please. You deserve the truth,” Alec pleaded.

“Then you should have given it to me in the first place!” Magnus snapped. Alec’s eyes widened a little, before he seemed to shut down from the inside. But if Alec was shut down, Magnus felt destroyed. He’d trusted so few people in his life. Alec had earned that trust, found a place in his heart and Magnus had dared to dream of their relationship extending past all this. But now? How could he trust someone who’d lied to him so systematically for so long? How could he ever let that stand?

“Just go, Alec,” Magnus asked softly. Alec stood for a long moment before finally turning to leave.

As Alec walked down the hall, Magnus felt his entire being shatter. He’d thought he’d lost everything before. No family, no home, no future. But Alec Lightwood had done a number on him. He’d given him hope. And now that was gone too.

If he let himself think about it, Magnus knew he would completely and utterly break. So instead, he adjusted his jacket, stood up straight, and walked away. Away from the balcony, away from the theatre, and away from all this mess. He just needed to pack his few possessions, and then he could walk away from all this too. It would be easy.

He never needed to see Alec Lightwood again. And really, that would be best for everyone.

Especially him.

 

* * *

 

It felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. They’d had this grand plan - get Magnus to the Duke, claim the reward and live out the rest of their days in peace. There had only been one step left, one final piece of the puzzle to get Magnus to where he belonged, to deliver him to the family he’d wanted for so long.

And it had all gone wrong.

It wasn’t as if Alec hadn’t considered telling Magnus the truth. That he _was_ the Prince, that Alec was sure now when he hadn’t been before. But Magnus had made his feelings on lies, deception and betrayals clear before. It wasn’t as if his reaction to discovering their plan was unexpected. Magnus had every right to be angry. He had every right to hate them too. But he just… deserved the truth. Magnus was the Prince. The Duke was right _there_. Alec couldn’t walk away from all this without giving Magnus the thing he’d dreamed of for so long. He deserved a family. A home.

Even if that home couldn’t be with him.

The thing was, Alec didn’t know what to _do_ to get that. Magnus wouldn’t talk to him now, that was for sure. Magnus had to be furious, the last person he’d want to see would be Alec, or any of the Lightwoods. He looked so hurt… Alec would do anything to make that go away, to see the affection and joy and hope in those eyes once more. But he’d lost that privilege. He couldn’t even be angry about it. He’d deserved it. Jace had expressed concern about this deception, they all had. It had been a different plan when they were actually going to use an actor. But Magnus… Magnus had just wanted to find his family, and they’d used him anyway.

Alec was the eldest. He should have stopped this, stopped them. He could have told Jace and Izzy no, could have insisted they tell Magnus the truth, or stopped them reaching this point at all. But what would that have gained? Would Magnus ever have found out the truth alone, without them? Would anyone ever have known that Prince Magnus Bane was _alive_?

No. Magnus had needed them. And Alec could take small comfort in that, years from now when the history books were rewritten with Magnus’ name in that. He’d caused that. He’d given an orphan boy his past back. Given a whole country part of their history back, given them hope. And if he’d broken his own heart in the process… well, so be it.

But that involved the last step being completed. And if Magnus wouldn’t talk to him or go anywhere with him, that meant they had to get the Duke to go to Magnus. A feat that seemed almost as impossible. The Duke had made his attitudes towards him and the Lightwoods in general very clear. He wouldn’t talk to them, wouldn’t grant another audience, and Luke deserved better than to put his job at risk for them. No, Alec wouldn’t ask Luke to make more concessions for them. There had been enough sacrifices made for this reckless mission already.

All of that meant the options Alec could think of had gone from few to none.

“Alec? What happened?” Jace’s voice echoed down the hall, as he strode towards him. Isabelle was just behind, glancing over her shoulder as she approached.

“We just saw Magnus leave. He seemed upset. Did it not-?” Isabelle asked, and Alec shook his head softly.

“I… I talked to the Duke, but…” Alec tailed off, trying to think of the best way to summarise the complete and utter disaster that was the few minutes he’d spent in that box. “It didn’t go well.”

“Well, we can just try again. Surely Magnus knows that-” Jace said boldly, but Alec snorted, cutting him off.

“Magnus knows that we lied to him. The Duke must have contacts in Edom. He knew we’d been auditioning. And Magnus… he heard everything.”

There was a stony silence as Izzy and Jace took in the information. They’d never intended for anyone to get _hurt_ in all this. But it all seemed to have gone so terribly wrong. From the dead, hollow feeling in his chest, Alec wondered if he’d wounded himself too. He’d gotten so used to having Magnus around, having his exuberance and wit and warmth… and now it was gone.

“It’s not a lie if he actually _is_ the missing Prince,” Izzy murmured quietly. “Yes, we did the wrong thing but… this is his family. He deserves to meet them, at least.”

“I know, Iz. I know. I tried to tell Magnus but he doesn’t want to hear anything we have to say right now. And the Duke will never go and _visit_ him. I just… I don’t know what to do,” Alec explained, desperation clear in his voice. He was out of options. But Jace shook his head softly.

“We’ll figure something out, Alec. Promise.”

“Yeah, big brother. We can do this. We just need to-” Alec shook his head softly.

“No, Iz. Enough meddling, enough interfering. We’ve caused enough trouble.” Alec sighed. “Look, I’m going to walk back to Luke’s. If he’ll even still let us stay. You guys stay and enjoy the show. Maybe the fresh air will make this seem better somehow.”

It didn’t.

In fact, by the time Alec made it back to Luke’s house, it had been long enough that Alec had started to question every decision he’d made since Jace and Izzy had proposed their scheme to him. Maybe he should have turned them down outright. But then what? They’d all still be forging papers in Edom, poor as they always had been, squatting in a derelict palace. And what kind of life was that?

Then there was the idea of telling Magnus the truth in the first place. All he’d had to do was explain they’d been looking for a Prince Magnus, he fit the bill, and he’d get a free trip to Paris out of it. But everything had happened so quickly and the three of them had convinced Magnus it was all real before Alec even knew what was happening. To reveal the facts so quickly afterwards would have lost them Magnus altogether. He’d been so uncertain about the whole journey he might have given up and gone back to Edom. Alec had been trying to build his confidence. That, and it would have meant risking their relationship, something Alec had come to treasure dearly in the past weeks.

Not that it had done him much good. If he’d been afraid of risking it, he should have done something about it. He should have tried harder to prevent this entire situation. He hadn’t so much as risked their relationship as completely and utterly blown it up. There was no going back now.

But it was fine, really. Alec hadn’t said anything to Magnus when it came to matters of the heart, and he stood by what he’d told Jace. Princes didn’t fall in love with kitchen boys. There was no place for him in Magnus’ life - not the one he was going to have, anyway. He’d be a royal, and a celebrity. He deserved more than a poor forger from Idumea who’d cheated his way to Paris. Magnus deserved the world. Something Alec could never give him.

He was always going to have to give Magnus up. He was just doing it a little sooner and a little more violently than planned. He’d hoped he’d get to say goodbye but… well, maybe it was better this way. He could just deliver the Duke to Magnus and fade away. Magnus would forget him soon enough, and that would be that.

He had to get the Duke to Magnus first, though.

At this point, Alec was content with the idea of leaving it until the morning, though. He had no fresh ideas on how to fix this, and was out of the energy to do so. But as always, it seemed fate had other ideas, if the screech of tires on the street were anything to go by. A very fancy, expensive car screeched to an abrupt halt on the street outside of Luke’s house, and Alec glanced over in concern as the driver’s door was flung open and a figure leapt out in a hurry. The man moved around to the street side, beaming as he saw Alec standing there.

“Alec! Perfect timing,” Jace crowed, reaching out to grip his brother’s arm.

“ _Jace_? Where did you get the car? And- wait is that _Duke Ragnor_?”

“I’m going to assume that’s rhetorical,” Jace said sardonically.

“Did you _kidnap_ the _Duke_?” Alec asked incredulously. Jace shrugged, seeming completely unconcerned with the issue of kidnap and possible assault charges from a royal.

“You said you needed to get him to Magnus. Magnus is here. Now the Duke is too. Problem solved.”

“Where’s Luke?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Luke took his job very seriously, he wouldn’t just let Ragnor wander off on his own, let alone be driven across the city by Jace. In fact, Alec half expected to see the man charging down the middle of the road after the car, but no such luck yet.

God, there was no way he could stay at Luke’s tonight. Not without hiding in total and utter shame for how much they’d disrespected his hospitality.

“Izzy is back at the theatre running interference. I think Clary might be helping out too,” Jace mused before sighing a little. “We all want this to work out. Just… talk to the guy, will you? He’s refusing to move or go anywhere I take him.”

“You _kidnapped_ him!” Alec exclaimed.

“No, I replaced his driver for the night and took a little detour. No big deal.”

Alec resisted the urge to slam his head off a brick wall. They were all going to end up in jail. Definitely _not_ the future he'd imagined for them in Paris. Deciding to make the best of whatever bad situation Jace had caused, Alec headed over to the car, gently tugging the door open and crouching down in the doorway to see where the Duke was seated. He looked haughty, prim, and refused to so much as glance sideways.

“I’m not moving from this car,” the Duke declared before Alec had even uttered a word. Christ, did they breed all royalty stubborn?

“Your highness, I sincerely apologise for my brother’s actions,” Alec said softly, causing the Duke to look over sharply.

“You again! I told you already, I’m not interested in whatever scheme you’ve concocted to fool me. I’ve had enough of all this. Prince Magnus is _gone_.”

“That was what I thought too. Until I met _him_ ,” Alec replied honestly. Kind, generous, fiercely loyal and ambitious, determined to discover his past, and a place where he belonged. Magnus was special in so many ways. If anyone deserved to be royal, it was him.

Exhaling, Alec reached into his pocket, withdrawing the little golden jewellery box he’d been carrying with him ever since the revolution. That seemed to catch the Duke’s attention, eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of the object. A hallmark of a different era, a different time. Something Prince Magnus had loved enough to risk his life for in a revolution.

“Do you recognise this?” Alec asked softly, even as the Duke reached out to take it from Alec’s hands, examining it reverently.

“Where did you _get_ this?” he asked, awed, overwhelmed and apprehensive all at once.

“I meant what I said before. I wouldn’t ask this if I wasn’t sure. You have to meet him. Just… talk to him. Please.” Alec paused, fingers rubbing together absently. This was his best shot. He could blow it now. Not after everything. “I know you’ve been hurt before, but it’s possible that he’s been as lost, alone and hurt as you have. Don’t you think it’s time to change that?”

“You people really will stop at nothing, will you?” the Duke conceded dryly, and Alec bit back a chuckle.

“Stubbornness seems to run in the family. I’d say we’re just as bad as you are.”

Turning the little golden box in his hands, the Duke sighed, moving to get out of the car even as Alec stepped aside. “I’ll see him. I won’t promise anything more,” the Duke told him plainly even as he moved towards Luke’s house.

“That’s all I ask,” Alec agreed. The Duke shot Jace something of a scathing look before heading up the path and into the house. Alec sighed, breathing in the night air. Jace beamed.

“Mission accomplished, right?”

“Yeah. I guess so,” Alec said, glancing up at the window where he knew Magnus’ room was. He’d be happier now. And better off without them around.

“Cheer up, brother. We did it,” Jace told him, clapping him on the shoulder. Alec just shook his head a little. He knew he should feel ecstatic. This was what they’d wanted. They’d achieved everything they set out to achieve. So why did he feel so hollow about it all?

Still. Magnus had what he needed. A family. A home. That was the most important thing. And Alec was honestly, truly overjoyed for him. This was where he belonged. This was home.

Alec just needed to find his.

 

* * *

 

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Magnus resisted the urge to groan. He’d initially gotten back to Luke’s and immediately started packing, but after the first ten or fifteen minutes he’d remembered he had nowhere else to go and didn’t fancy sleeping on the streets. Instead he’d ended up curled up in an armchair by the window, the Chairman nestled in his lap, purring softly. Magnus didn’t even care about the fact he was getting cat hair on the nice suit he’d gotten for the ballet. He just wanted a cuddle from his cat.

It had all started out so well. He was going to meet the Duke, find out the truth about his family. And then… well, it turned out that was all some ridiculous fantasy that had been put together to trick a man out of his money. He’d always known the Lightwoods were forgers and con artists. He’d just been fool enough to think it wouldn't apply to him.

He’d been so _stupid_.

“Go away, Alec!” Magnus shouted, unable to think of anyone else that would have come after him. Alec was always the one checking up on him, making sure he was alright. No doubt Isabelle would be enjoying the evening with Clarissa, and Jace was probably halfway to Simon’s already. Luke and Jocelyn would be with the Duke until later. So clearly Alec had decided a few nice words and a smile would fix everything. Well, Magnus was no fool. He wouldn’t fall for those lies again.

Even if it was a damned beautiful smile.

The door clicked open, and Magnus shut his eyes, taking a measured breath to try and control his emotions. He would not show weakness, not now. He was better than that. He’d survived worse, he’d survive Alec Lightwood yet. Even if the man had near enough stolen his heart and then crushed it to a thousand tiny pieces.

What a way to make your affections known, right?

“I appreciate the visit but I’m simply not-” Magnus began, but immediately cut himself off when he opened his eyes. That… wasn’t Alec. Not unless Alec had changed his hair. And his suit. And his face. In fact, it looked like someone else from the ballet, which would be… ridiculous. Since the Duke had refused to see him.

But here he was, plain as day. Duke Ragnor himself. Huh.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I thought you were-” Magnus began to apologise.

“I know very well who you thought I was,” the Duke told him solemnly, stepping further into the room, staring at the objects Magnus had strewn around the room, before eventually landing on Magnus himself, and his cat. It occurred to Magnus he should probably stand in the presence of royalty. Lifting Chairman off his lap and onto the chair, Magnus got to his feet, doing his best to hide the wrinkles in his pants. Damn. He’d wanted to do this so differently.

No turning back now, though.

“The question is, who are you?”

Magnus paused, thinking about it for a moment. Who was he? He'd always said he was a poor orphan boy from Idumea. He'd never had a home, or a family. Just a few friends in the orphanage. But the further away from all that he got, the more he realised that he was letting that one part of his life define him.

He was the kind of man that would take a leap of faith for the truth. The kind of man that valued honesty and integrity above all else. He loved an adventure, but wanted more than anything something solid to call home. Something that he could come back to after all those adventures and say ‘this is where I belong’.

That was hardly the kind of thing the Duke would want to hear, though.

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Magnus said instead, settling for the shorter version. It was true though. He desperately hoped the Duke recognised him, that he'd finally know where he came from. That was all he'd ever really wanted.

The Duke sighed, moving further into the room, towards the collection of chairs by the window. Paris floated inside through the opening, and Magnus couldn’t help but hold his breath. “I’ve been looking for a very long time, you know. The revolution wasn’t yesterday, like the fool I am, I never gave up hope. I’m tired of being conned and tricked into believing the latest fabrication.”

“I don’t want to trick you,” Magnus insisted. There’d been enough deception. He didn’t want to add to that. He just wanted the truth.

“Oh, and I suppose the money is of no interest either?” the Duke said sarcastically, moving to look out the window. Money. That was what it all came back to, wasn’t it? But the truth was that Magnus would gladly be poor for the rest of the days, as long as he had love. Family. People he held a deep affection for, people like-

Well, that was besides the point.

“All I want is to know who I am. Where I came from,” Magnus replied sincerely. “Whether or not I belong to a family. _Your_ family.”

The Duke sighed, turning back to Magnus, an almost sad look on his face. Magnus had been alone all his life, and that had hardly been easy. But he could only imagine the pain of holding out hope for a lost loved one - against all reason, all logic, just _hoping_ that by some miracle they were out there, and would come back to you. And to have all that hurt and love and pain used against you for _money_?

Magnus wasn’t sure who’d had the worse time all these years.

“You’re an exceptional actor, you know. The best yet. I’m sure you’d have a wonderful career in the theatre somewhere. But I’ve simply had enough.”

The Duke turned to walk away, and Magnus didn’t know what to say. He wanted to explain, to somehow make him understand. He wasn’t an actor, he was just an orphan the Lightwoods had collected and used for their own devices. He’d lived in the orphanage for so long it was all he could remember, other than flashes of a childhood long forgotten. Memories that seemed to be dripping back to him a little more frequently since he’d met Alec. Memories of running down long, ornate hallways, chasing after older siblings. Memories of kitchens bigger than this room, full of people as he sneaked little bits of food outside. Memories of rescuing a lost kitten, of lying in the summer sun and of…

“Peppermint.”

“An oil for-”

“Preventing wrinkles. Or else you’d end up looking like Grandma,” Magnus mused. He wondered after the fact if it was rude to cut a Duke off mid-sentence. But the words came back so clearly. Along with some other details. “I spilled a bottle, once. It soaked the carpet. The smell never went away, so I’d lie there sometimes, when you were gone.”

The Duke seemed to have frozen, and Magnus looked up, his mind reeling. More memories that seemed to appear unbidden. Was this how all this worked? He would just wake up one morning and remember he was a prince, a different person?

No. Not quite like that. But he remembered more of life before the orphanage than he ever had. And he could only think of one person to thank for that.

“You came here, didn’t you? To Paris. You said it was more refined, and far more fashionable. You promised you’d take me shopping here one day, and show me the lights.”

The Duke sank down onto the bench in front of the dresser, watching Magnus curiously. He seemed to be drinking in every inch of him, as if looking for the flaw, the thing that was say ‘look, he’s a fraud!’. Magnus was too busy searching his memories to care. And his dream. That dream he always had, of his father and a young man. A man he called uncle, with dark hair, kind eyes and a warm smile - someone who’d meant enough to him that there was a rush of affection at the thought. And whilst his memories and dreams might be hazy, and there might have been a long gap of time in the middle, he supposed the Duke wasn’t so far from what’d he’d imagined. What he’d been dreaming of.

“What’s that? Around your neck?”

Magnus looked down to the now open collar of his shirt, and the golden chain sparkling there in the light. He tugged on it gently, sitting down on the bench beside the Duke. The little pendant was just as he remembered. Together in Paris.

“I’ve always had it. Since before I can remember. The orphanage said it was the only thing I was found with, other than the clothes I was wearing.”

“May I?” the Duke asked. Magnus nodded softly, tugging the chain free from his neck, handing it over. The Duke reached inside his pocket as he spoke, and Magnus watched curiously. “It was our secret. My Magnus’ and mine.”

Magnus watched as the Duke withdrew a little golden box from his pocket, the one Izzy had shown him that night on the boat. The one that Alec had with him. The one he’d had since the revolution. They’d always thought it was a jewellery box, but now, sitting here, Magnus knew otherwise. He reached out for it, turning it in his hands gently. “The music box,” he said gently. “It was our song. To remind me of you, whilst you were in Paris.”

He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before. The styling and the colours of the pendant he’d been wearing all this time was an exact match to the box. It seemed simple now, to take his necklace back, examine the box, and slot it into place. A few turns and that was it, acting as a key to wind the little musical mechanism hidden inside. The lid swung open gently, and Magnus found it no small wonder Isabelle and Alec had never managed to open it. They’d never had the missing piece.

Magnus hummed the tune idly under his breath, a familiar song he knew he’d been singing for most of his life, box or no box. He could help but sway to the rhythm, wondering how he’d forgotten so much. Trauma, maybe. After the revolution he hadn’t be ready to deal with half of this, and it had taken him a long time to get it all back. But he was ready now. He knew who he was _now_.

He was Prince Magnus Bane of Edom.

Alec had been right all along.

Magnus glanced up nervously to the Duke, who was sitting staring at him with awe. As if he was looking at a ghost, or a dream. After so long, Magnus didn’t blame him. There was a long pause, and then. “It really is you, isn’t it?” he murmured. Magnus nodded softly.

“I think so,” he agreed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the Duke cracked a smile.

“Magnus,” he sighed happily, leaning forward to pull the younger man into a hug. Magnus let out a long breath, the relief and the joy collapsing onto him all at once. This was what he’d dreamed of, what he’d hoped for, all these years. It seemed too much.

“Uncle,” Magnus murmured, savouring the word on his lips. He had a family. He had a _family_!

“It was always Ragnor to you, my boy.” They stayed like that for a long moment before Ragnor pulled back a little, squeezing Magnus’ arm. He waited a long moment, smiling before leaning close again, murmuring in Magnus’ ear.

“You’re _home_.”


	7. Land Of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out more about his family, and develops his relationship with his new family, whilst Alec contemplates his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's been a while! I didn't write anything on this for a long time, but I'm happy to announce that this fic is now going to have **weekly updates** until it's completed! I hope it's been worth the wait and I can only thank you all for your patience. The end of the road is in sight now, and your lovely comments and questions have definitely kept me thinking of this fic and wanting to finish, so thank you all  <3
> 
> Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time! Please feel free to let me know you what you think and you can get me at [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) if you prefer! xoxo

Magnus leaned a little closer, pouring over yet another photo album recovered from a dusty box in the last few days. He had no idea where Ragnor’s collection ended, but there seemed to have been a non-stop procession of mementos and memories ever since they’d been reunited.

He adored it.

His memories weren’t _better_ , per se. It wasn’t as if his memories flooded back to him in one go, as if he now woke up in the morning and went ‘ah yes, how good it is to be royal, fetch me my crown’. But the more Ragnor showed him, the more little things sparked off moments he didn’t even know he remembered. The smell of peppermint had been the first. The smell of lilies another. And out of the collection of trinkets and mementos Ragnor had, at least a few of them he remembered, as well as some of the paintings and photographs of his family.

His favourite was of his mother in that bright yellow dress. Something he’d been so sure he’d invented, something he’d dreamed of for as long as he could remember. Yellow, Ragnor had promised him, was her favourite.

There was another portrait of her in her signature yellow in his hands, bright eyes full of joy and compassion, a slight smile on her lips. She was more beautiful than Magnus could have imagined. He only wished he had a chance to know her now, or that he at least remembered more of her.

“She was quite the remarkable woman,” Ragnor said, stirring Magnus from his studies. He was sitting by the window in Ragnor’s parlour, surrounded by objects from another time. Ragnor walked in with a tray of drinks - tea for himself, and coffee for Magnus. He’d never had the stuff before, but ever since effectively moving in with Ragnor he’d grown to like it well enough. Ragnor’s house was comfortable, but not opulent. Understated in its grandeur, much like the man himself. Magnus loved it, and thought it suited him greatly. It was also a far cry from the leaky orphanage he’d been living in just a couple of months ago.

Had it really been so long?

“I wish I could remember more of her,” Magnus sighed softly, placing the picture aside. Ragnor smiled that tiny smile of his, passing over the cup for Magnus.

“You still might. One day,” Ragnor promised him. It wasn’t even a platitude. For all his proclamations of loneliness, it would seem that Ragnor had two friends in the world, one of whom was Catarina Loss. And besides being a sharp woman, with a wonderful sense of humor and a sense of duty and compassion that was to be admired, she was also a doctor. The very next morning after Magnus and Ragnor’s reunion, she’d insisted on doing a full exam.

According to her, losing memories after a traumatic experience was nothing unheard of. But she also promised him that the mind was a funny thing - he might remember everything eventually, or nothing. It just depended. Magnus was hoping he would get more than nothing, but in the following two weeks, he’d made a little progress. Which was good. He had a family. He wanted to remember those that were gone, as well as those that he could have now.

“You’re more like her than you know,” Ragnor continued after a moment, sipping his tea. Magnus’ eyes darted up, eyes a little wide. “Other people will see Asmodeus. That jawline, those dark eyes and strong shoulders. But I know better. Alya’s smile is there, and I can hear her laugh every time you do. And that love in your eyes, _especially_ for that furry monster… that’s all your mother.”

Magnus chuckled slightly at the mention of Chairman Meow, who had also happily moved into Ragnor’s home, and had taken quite a liking to the comforter on Ragnor’s bed, apparently. Ragnor had been fighting the cat for possession of the item for the last two weeks. So far, it had been more of a war of attrition than an all out battle, but it was still amusing to watch.

“You really think so?” Magnus asked softly, glancing back over to the picture.

“Alya practically adopted me as a boy, even though she wasn’t that much older than me. We spent most of our lives together, and when she married into royalty, she said it wasn’t fair I was left behind and more or less blackmailed Asmodeus into giving me a title. A king she hadn’t married yet, mind you. And when you were born… she took to calling me Uncle Ragnor whenever she could. I told her it made me feel old, but I don’t believe she cared,” Ragnor reminisced softly. “She would have been proud of you. Of the man you are now.”

“But I’m not-”

“Please, Magnus. You might have grown up in an orphanage, but that doesn’t change who you _are_. You have that same love in your heart that she valued so much. And you’re not afraid to be yourself. You value truth and honesty above all else, so here it is. The truth. She would have adored you, and I’m only all the more sorry that she’s not here today.”

Magnus smiled sadly, nodding after a moment. He’d wanted this for so long. A family, someone that knew him, knew where he came from. It might have been years, half a lifetime since the last time he and Ragnor had been together, but it hardly seemed to make a difference. Ragnor understood him, maybe because of their history, even if Magnus couldn’t remember much of it. Family was everything to him. And as far as he could gather, Catarina and his other companion, Raphael Santiago, had been Ragnor’s family in the years since. Now they were making their best effort to be his too.

Family was more than blood. Family was a bond of trust and love and affection, and blood relations didn’t matter in the least. What mattered was that bond, that sacred feeling that was _family_ , far more than some tenuous shared genetics. Something he hadn’t realised before this journey, something he hadn’t realised before -.

Magnus sipped his coffee, cutting that thought off before it could go down a dark path. His chest hurt, the empty feeling that had been there for the last two weeks twisting deep within him, tearing a little. He didn’t know how he felt. Betrayed, yes. Hurt, absolutely. But it was deeper than that. There was a sense of loss under it, of something being _missing_ from him. He didn’t know what to do with that hole in his chest, didn’t know what to do _without_ what was missing.

He hadn’t realised how much he’d miss him until he was gone. How naive of him.

He had seen the other Lightwoods since the ballet. Isabelle was still resident at Luke’s home, and it turned out that Ragnor and Luke were really exceptional friends, considering their respective positions. Jocelyn had invited them over for dinner the other week, and Isabelle had been there, apologising profusely before complimenting him on his excellent style. It had been easy to forgive her, the girl who had given him confidence when he had so little, who’d sat and quizzed him on the things that really mattered, who’d brought memories back to the surface - something no one had even bothered to attempt in his previous years of life.

He’d even seen Jace - he’d been at Luke’s dinner party as well, although the blonde was apparently _not_ resident of the house anymore. Jace had been slightly more surly and stubborn, heartfelt with his apology in his own, Jace way. They were there all the same as they always had been. It had taken precisely ten minutes for Jace to go back to his usual egotistical comments and vague mocking tone. Magnus had supposed he must be a masochist, because he actually missed hearing Jace’s crap.

In fact, the only person he hadn’t seen or heard a hint of, was their tall, handsome older brother.

But no matter, right? Alexander Lightwood clearly had better things to be getting on with now that everything was done and dusted. Magnus was better off without him.

The fact that the thought of those words alone made him want to vomit was completely irrelevant.

Before Magnus could formulate a sensible reply to Ragnor, there was a knock at the door before someone opened it up without waiting for a response, stepping inside. “You two aren’t still reminiscing, are you?”

Magnus smiled, eyes shifting to Catarina as she strode across the room, coming to look at what Magnus had spread out across the coffee table this time. She lifted one of the books out of the way, taking a seat on the couch next to Magnus. She was beautiful, dark skin glowing in the light of the slowly setting sun. Or maybe that was just her good heart shining through.

“I did wait _years_ for this. I think I’m entitled to a couple of weeks,” Magnus commented, and Catarina smiled softly.

“Yes. But you’re also entitled to have some fun. Celebrate. You found what you were looking for, made all your dreams come true. Not many people do.”

Magnus considered that for a moment. Maybe he was lucky. So many of the orphans he had lived with would never get anything like this. They’d be forced to follow the path he’d rejected, taking low paid jobs in Idumea just to earn enough to eat. They’d never get out of leaky homes and cold, thin beds. That was their life. It wasn’t his, not anymore. Surrounded by luxury and warmth and hope. He was in the land of opportunity. Maybe he should celebrate. Maybe he should be happy.

That hole in his chest tore a little wider with the thought. How could he be happy because other people were miserable? Because he was somehow more fortunate than they were?

But someone somewhere would always be miserable. So maybe Catarina was right. Maybe he should just take the leap and jump.

“We are going out for drinks tonight. My treat. There’s this nice little bar I know, you’ll love it,” she insisted before Magnus said a word, and Ragnor sighed in a very long suffering fashion.

“You know, we haven’t even had a formal introduction to society, it’s alright to take some time to-” Ragnor began, but Cat shot him a look.

“Ragnor. You’re going out. Both of you. Doctor’s orders. Raphael is coming too. We can have some fun, get to know each other better, and completely forget about whatever formal event you have planned to introduce Magnus to high society. Just for tonight,” she said confidently. Ragnor narrowed his eyes slightly.

“There’s no changing your mind, is there?”

“Absolutely not.”

Magnus considered it for a moment, looking around at all his trinkets. This was what he’d fought for, what he’d wanted… but what was the point of having come so far and having it all if he didn’t have some fun? And honestly? Maybe a bit of fun would help him to forget the gnawing emptiness deep inside him and smile. Just for once.

“I’m in.”

Catarina beamed, and Ragnor simply sipped his tea. Doctor’s orders, she said. And well, he couldn’t refuse that. Nor did he want to.

Not when all of Paris seemed to be calling his name.

 

* * *

 

Alec stirred his drink idly, watching the liquid flow in lazy circles around the glass. He wasn’t even entirely sure what was in there - some sort of cocktail that Izzy had ordered for him and placed in front of his nose. In all fairness she _had_ asked what he’d wanted, but the apathetic shrug he’d replied with had given her no concrete answer. So apparently, she’d just picked something. He’d sipped it, but the bitter sting down his throat just made him screw up his face a bit and place it aside.

Even if the drinks weren’t to his taste, the music was. Not that he would have expected anything different, eyes darting over to the little stage in the corner. Simon was sitting there, singing with Jace at his side. Jace, who was playing grand piano like he’d been born to sit on that stage. His Jace, Jace who had taught himself music on a broken old upright piano in an abandoned palace, who’d used bits of torn sheet music to try and piece things together.

Jace, who’d always been capable of being so much more than a forger squatting in a former palace. He was finally where he belonged. And Alec was proud.

Not that the pride did anything about the dead feeling in his chest, but hey. It wasn’t like he’d ever had it all.

Alec’s eyes darted up as he felt a slight pressure on his hand, and looked over to see Izzy sitting there, a concerned expression on her face. “Are you okay?” she asked empathetically. Alec did his best not to sigh. He was tired of hearing that.

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly. “Just listening to Jace.”

Izzy looked over towards the stage, smiling softly. “He’s good.”

“Is there anything Jace has ever let himself be _bad_ at?” Alec commented, and Izzy laughed a little.

“Yeah. That’s true,” she admitted. She sipped at her own drink for a moment, glancing back to Alec. “He got offered a job, you know. Twice a week in here. A real job. It _pays_.”

Alec took a deep breath, nodding. He knew, of course he knew. Jace had told him the moment he found out. A real, legitimate job that paid him enough to not starve. Simon had offered to do some gigs with him, said he needed a good pianist. The upshot was that Jace was doing fine. And since he’d been staying with Simon near constantly since their arrival in Paris… Jace had it all. A home. A career. Someone who he wanted to date, a relationship that just might be more than a fleeting fling.

Sure, it wasn’t the dream of the big house the three of them would share together but… dreams change.

“Speaking of jobs…” Izzy began cautiously, and Alec’s attention focused back on her. She cleared her throat, sitting up as if to harden herself against any blows she could possibly receive. “I was at Clary’s art school and they asked me to model. For some of the art classes. If it goes well they might get me to help out in the fashion school too.” Alec opened his mouth to reply, but before he could make a sound, Izzy jumped back in. “It’s a really good position, Alec, it’s pretty regular and it’s nice to have people actually _see_ me for once, and want to draw me and it could come to really good things. You know how much I love fashion and I’m finally close to that, and-”

“Iz. I’m happy for you,” Alec cut her off, smiling softly. Izzy paused, blinking, staring at him for a moment.

“You… are? I thought you’d be upset. It’s not what we planned.”

“None of this is what we planned, Iz. Besides, I’m glad someone else realised how beautiful and special you are,” Alec told her plainly, and she blushed a little. “I’m proud of you. If it’s what you want to do… you should do it. We’re free now. You and Jace should do whatever it is you want to do.” All he’d wanted for so long was to give his siblings the opportunities they deserved. But they’d been poor and alone and he’d done his best just to get them all to survive to the next day. Things were different now. They weren’t in Edom, and Paris held a whole new world for all of them.

Maybe he was a little bitter that Simon and Clary had to give his siblings what _he_ should have been able to give them but… if that was what they wanted? If they were happy and safe and in stable homes and stable jobs? He was happy for them. No question.

“What about you, big brother?” Izzy asked after a moment, and Alec frowned, confusion evident on his face.

“What about me?”

“You deserve to be happy too. To do what you’ve always wanted to,” she pushed gently.

“I am happy,” he said, but his tone must have given him away, because Izzy didn’t buy it. She leaned closer, squeezing his hand gently.

“No. You’re not.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment, considering her options before glancing up at him. “You were happy with Magnus.”

Five words seemed to crack open a chasm within him. Magnus. Magnus, who’d been so strong and kind and open, who’d just wanted to find his family. Magnus, who’d smiled at him like no one else ever had, who’d opened up a part of Alec’s heart he hadn’t known had existed. Standing on a bridge in the middle of nowhere, learning to dance, seeing Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower… seeing him for the first time, a bright, glowing gem in the middle of an old abandoned ballroom. He’d been handsome and kind and beautiful in every aspect of the word.

For so long, Alec had been afraid to want something like that for himself, because how could he? How could he want that, when his siblings needed him? He’d always put them first, put his family first. Wanting something for himself, introducing another person to his life, that had been a risk he just couldn’t take. He had responsibilities to think of, a duty to them. It was different now, he supposed. Jace and Izzy were fine. They didn’t need him. Whilst that fact might hurt, it was the truth. He could do anything now.

But Magnus was gone. And the world seemed a little darker and emptier without him.

“Magnus is better off where he is now. He has his family,” Alec replied easily, and Izzy frowned a little.

“I know you think he hates us, but he seems okay now. He doesn’t _like_ what we originally intended to do, but it all worked out. I think he understands that,” Izzy promised, but Alec shook his head softly. No, Magnus had made his feelings perfectly clear. Alec wasn’t about to violate his wishes by forcing himself into a situation he didn’t belong in.

“Is he happy?” Alec asked.

“What?”

“You heard me. Is he happy?” Alec repeated, and Izzy bit her lip a little, thinking it over.

“He… he seemed to be. When I saw him. Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Alec told her. He could see the sadness in Izzy’s eyes, and he smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss into her hair. “I’ll be fine Iz. I promise.”

“I just want _you_ to be happy,” Izzy complained softly. “You’ve done so much for us. It’s not fair.”

It wasn’t fair that they’d been robbed of their parents so young. It wasn’t fair that they’d had to grow up in a derelict palace. It wasn’t fair that Alec had forced them to con and lie and steal just to survive, because _he_ couldn’t find another job. At least, not one that would hire a lone teenager barely old enough to be working, and still give him the space to look after Jace and Izzy. It wasn’t fair that they’d had to come so far, just to be able to support themselves.

Life wasn’t fair. Alec was used to it.

But he couldn’t tell her that, so instead he just smiled reassuringly. “I’m working something out. Promise.”

It seemed to satisfy her, because she nodded her head and returned the smile, hugging him tight like she used to when they were little. Alec held on tight, taking comfort in the embrace. Even when everything seemed to be falling apart, at least he had Izzy and Jace. He knew they were safe, happy. They had a _future_. A real future, something he’d never been able to give them. And they’d achieved that all by themselves, without the help of whatever plan they’d come up with to get rich.

They didn’t need him. They had their own merits and skills. It was lovely to see. Bittersweet, but… lovely.

Alec turned back to his drink, taking a look around the room as Jace and Simon continued their set. It was a nice place, quiet but refined, and the atmosphere felt far more upper class than he was used to. He hardly could have imagined himself belonging in a place like this before they’d arrived in Paris. However, it seemed Clary and Simon had expensive tastes - no wonder, considering. Luke's home was beautiful, and even Simon lived in what he thought was a nice part of town. They'd had a life of privilege that Alec could only begin to dream of. They belonged here. Alec didn't think he did. Not yet. Not ever, probably.

Before Alec could allow his mind to wander too much, there was something of a fuss from the door, the bright flash of bulbs as a few of the staff rushed to deal with the situation. Security, and possibly the manager. Alec had no idea what was going on, and sharing a glance with Izzy, she clearly didn't know either. But it didn't take long for Alec to work it out. Not when he saw the people coming through the doorway, and the flash of dark hair and dark eyes, colourful makeup and a smile on his lips despite the fuss.

Magnus. Of course it was Magnus. Why would he get to forget the fact that Magnus was alive and happy without him? Why would he ever be allowed to get peace from all of this? It wasn't as if he deserved it. But Magnus... Magnus really did look happy. The Duke was with him, along with the two others from the theatre - Catarina and Raphael, or so Luke had explained to him. Good friends of the Duke's. Practically family.

Magnus' family now.

A family that definitely didn't include people who had lied to him for weeks on end, dragged him across a continent and nearly gotten him killed twice. Even if there had been rescues involved. Still, Magnus would have been safer if he'd stayed in Edom. But then, Alec supposed, he also wouldn't have his family. Maybe he wouldn't have half the life he could have now. Maybe Alec had brought him some joy.

But still, it was over now. Magnus didn't want him, and Jace and Izzy certainly didn't need him. What did he have left? His anchors had always been his duties, but they all seemed to have disappeared overnight. He had no job, and no responsibility to anyone but himself. Izzy was right. He could do whatever he wanted. He just needed to work out what that was.

No one needed him there. If anything, being in Paris and having to see all the things he couldn’t have seemed like a terrible idea. Maybe it was time to explore. He'd heard so much in Edom. Not just of Paris, but of the world. Of London and Barcelona, Rome and Amsterdam. Maybe it was time to see all of it. No one would miss him. Everyone would get on just fine without him. And maybe it would be good, to get some distance from it all. See the world. Find out what living for himself actually felt like. Maybe it would do him some good.

Tickets couldn't be that expensive. He'd just need to work in the cities to make his way around. Maybe not as a forger. But he'd always been good with his hands. Maybe he could draw, explore those things he'd put away as frivolous hobbies a long time ago. He could do anything. Music wasn't his thing, but art... capturing what he saw, trying to remember every precious moment of the life in front of him... maybe that was a cause worth pursuing. Worth learning.

Either way, he wouldn't be in Paris. It would be better that way.

Swallowing what was left of his drink, Alec shifted off of his seat as Jace finished his set. He'd meet Jace, congratulate him and get out of here before Magnus noticed. It would be best for everyone. Magnus didn't need the reminder and well... it was like Alec had said. Princes did not fall for kitchen boys. It was better for him to move on now.

Magnus was meant for much bigger things. And Alec would always be that kitchen boy.

For the first time in forever, he was okay with that.

 

* * *

 

The flash of camera lenses and the attention of the crowds was definitely something Magnus _wasn’t_ used to. He wasn’t even sure what people were really looking at. It wasn’t so long since he’d been nothing more than a poor orphan in a world that didn’t want him. No one was taking pictures of him then. But it seemed Ragnor drew attention, as did the arrival of a supposed Prince Magnus who seemed to be so readily accepted into Ragnor’s family. The fuss of the press sent Ragnor’s mood on a downward spiral, grumbling to Catarina about how this was why he’d wanted time to make a formal announcement _before_ leaving the house.

Catarina, to her credit, more or less told Ragnor to stop being so damn grouchy.

The bar they were at seemed used to high profile clients though, as they were quickly escorted to a private table in the corner, with a waiter to take their order almost immediately. Magnus, utterly overwhelmed by choice, let Catarina help with walking him through the options. It was only when Magnus looked up at the poor waiter that he caught a flash of something in the background, of dark hair and a tall frame and…

No. It couldn’t be. There were a thousand places in the world that Alec Lightwood could be at that particular moment. Him being at the club that Catarina had brought them to, the club Magnus had come to hoping to _forget_ that Alexander Lightwood had ever existed, with his charming smile and those deep hazel eyes and his heart and kindness and devotion to his siblings and so much more… it was impossible. Wasn't it?

Magnus blinked, coming back to the present as he noticed the waiter moving away. Catarina gently placed a hand on his arm, startling him back to reality. He looked up at him, concerned, a frown nestled on her face. “Are you alright?” she enquired gently, and Magnus nodded after a long moment.

“Fine. Just… thinking,” he replied, focusing back on the table, and the people around it. They really were were lovely people. After spending two weeks in their company, Magnus knew that easily. Catarina was kind, with a warm open heart and an affection for everyone she met. She was a skilled doctor, and she’d been concerned for him ever since they met. Her acceptance was obvious, clear as day.

Raphael and Ragnor were murkier. Ragnor was a surly, grumpy character by nature, jaded over the years since losing those closest to him. But he shared his memories and wisdom easily, and Magnus had shared so many affectionate moments with his so called Uncle over the past days. Ragnor had welcomed him into his home and life with open arms. That said more than anything else ever would.

Raphael seemed to mirror Ragnor’s surly attitude, and had seemed cold and aloof when Magnus met him. But it hadn’t taken long to see how much the man cared for Ragnor. Their relationship ran deep, and it was that affection that influenced the budding relationship he had with Magnus. Raphael was far more apprehensive of miracles, but Ragnor was happy. That mattered a lot to Raphael. He was even tempered enough to wait patiently and see how things went.

Magnus could only hope they went well. This was his home. This was where he was supposed to be, with these people, at this table.

Even if a part of his heart was walking across the room in the opposite direction, towards the pianist in the corner of the room.

“We really need to make an official announcement soon. We never should have gone out before then,” Ragnor complained, and Catarina waved him off a little.

“The press can wait,” she insisted gently.

“The press are busy writing more gossip and rumour into print after seeing Magnus outside. We can’t simply let them continue on at their own will,” Ragnor insisted. “We’ll need to reschedule the event. There’s simply no avoiding it.”

Ragnor had been talking about a party and a formal introduction for the last week. But he’d insisted they’d do it gently, that it wouldn’t need to happen until next month, that Magnus would have time to adjust and learn what he needed to before he was thrown to the proverbial wolves. But it seemed that just wasn’t possible anymore.

Magnus would like to be able to leave the house without a camera in his face, to be fair. If that was what got him there… well, so be it.

“The caterer won’t be happy,” Raphael murmured.

“Oh, they’ll need to get on with it. We certainly pay them enough for it. Honestly, that kind of price for patisserie? I think your mother could make them and save half the cost.”

Instead of listening to Ragnor and Raphael bicker about pastry, Magnus toyed with the coaster on the table for a moment. A formal party all felt so… grand. He’d hardly been in Paris for any time at all. Before that, all he really knew was a life of poverty, of rags and leaks and having no hope for a future. And now… now, because he had a lost family and a past life that most children in an orphanage dreamed of, he had all _this_. It was ridiculous. It didn’t make any sense. He hadn’t earned this. He’d just been born to the right parents, found at the right time.

It was nonsensical.

Sensing his mood, Catarina leaned a little closer, smiling sympathetically. “I’m sorry this is all so fast,” she murmured softly, and Magnus shook his head.

“It’s fine. It’s just… a lot.”

“I can imagine. If there’s anything we can do to make it easier…”

“I’ll let you know,” Magnus replied almost immediately.

Looking around the room absently, his eyes caught again on the piano in the corner, hidden under warm lights. The pianist was still there, blonde hair looking like amber, with a brunette leaning on the edge of the piano. There were two people with them now, a pretty girl with dark hair and a tall man, with a faint smile on his face.

Of course. Jace. Jace was playing with Simon. Isabelle and Alec must have come to watch. It _was_ Alec. Alec, who he was still mad at. Alec, who had lied to him, who had only been interested in him for the money. Alec, who’d hurt him, pushed towards the Duke when… when it was all true. He was the Prince.

Magnus sighed softly. He’d practically forgiven Isabelle and Jace. He’d seen them at dinner, with Luke. It was just Alec. Alec, who’d meant so much more to him, which was why the wound cut all the deeper. But they hadn’t been right for each other. No matter what he’d felt or what he’d thought, things were over. He just needed to talk to Alec. That was it. He needed to close the book, resolve whatever was unsaid between them. Then he’d stop feeling torn about everything.

It was just the unanswered question. It was just like his lost memories, forgotten past. He just needed answers, a full stop at the end of the paragraph. Alec and the Lightwoods had been a chapter of his life. A beautiful, adventurous chapter that had brought him home. But that was it. He had Ragnor now. That was enough.

If he just talked to Alec, he’d be able to move on, and concentrate on having fun. That was it.

Sliding from his seat, he smiled softly at Catarina. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, and after a moment she nodded, choosing not to press him any further. Magnus took a deep breath, moving out from their table and across the room. He just had to be brave. Hold his ground. It was easy. He just needed to thank Alec for bringing him here, punch him in the arm for being so deceptive, and then walk away. That was all. Magnus kept his eyes fixed on the piano, weaving through the room. Just a few more tables and he’d be there, out of the dim room and into the light. He was so close.

And then someone fell into him, which was a little bit of a derailment.

The woman seemed to stumble over her heels, colliding with Magnus’ side. He instinctively reached out to catch her, rescuing her from hitting the floor. Her long black hair fell back, and she looked up at him in surprise. Magnus paused for a moment before setting her back on her feet.  “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Magnus apologised immediately, but she shook her head a little.

“No, I should have been paying more attention. You must think me ridiculous, not even able to walk through a room without falling over,” she replied. Magnus couldn’t imagine anything about this woman being ridiculous. She looked stunning, all dark hair and red lips, a red dress to match that left very little to the imagination. She was… beautiful. Really, truly stunning.

And still, Magnus’ eyes drifted back towards the piano.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just…” Magnus offered, starting to shuffle past her, but before he could take a step she moved into his path, staring up at him with something between curiosity and fascination in her eyes.

“You really are him, aren’t you? Prince Magnus Bane?”

Oh. Right. That was something people wanted to know now.

“In the flesh,” Magnus replied with a half hearted smile, attempting to get past her again. Alec was there, he just needed to see him, to do _something_.

“I knew your mother.”

Magnus immediately stopped, attention focusing back on her. He didn’t think anyone in this city knew his family, other than Ragnor. They’d died so long ago, and Paris was so very far from home. But there she was, like a mirage and a miracle all at once. It was impossible. It just… wasn’t possible.

But Magnus couldn’t walk away. Damn him, he couldn’t walk away. That vision of his mother’s smile, of her in that bright yellow dress… he wanted to know everything about her, and if this woman knew something Ragnor didn’t, had some other glimpse into the past... Magnus couldn’t abandon that. It meant too much to him.

“Who are you?” Magnus asked softly, attention fixed on her. She laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh, how foolish of me. My name is Camille. Camille Belcourt.”

She held out her hand expectantly, and Magnus stepped forward, bowing over it and placing a kiss there. He had no idea if that was what he was supposed to do, but he’d seen it often enough that it felt like it wasn’t the _wrong_ thing. From the satisfied smile on her face, it certainly wasn’t the wrong thing.

“How did you know her?” Magnus asked eagerly, really only interested in one thing. She seemed fairly nonchalant about it all, though.

“Oh, I knew all your family. Your father, your brothers. Even you, once upon a time.” Magnus frowned. She hardly looked old enough for all that. Although if she’d been a teenager at the time of the revolution, around his elder brothers’ ages… it was possible. Especially if she was looking good for her own age, which Magnus was sure she was.

The chance was enough for him not to question it. The hope that she might have been there, she might know something.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Magnus said sincerely, and Camille smiled.

“Oh, that’s alright. It was all ancient history. Although some days it feels like it was just yesterday.”

There was something she was hiding. A secret in her eyes, a joke Magnus didn’t understand in her smile. Something about Camille Belcourt rubbed him up the wrong way. It was impossible for him to name what it was - given he’d only just met the woman, he had no good reason to feel anything about her, positive or negative. And yet some tiny part in the back of his mind said that this was a woman that could quite easily be trouble when it suited her. He wondered how many men she’d lured in with those pretty eyes and red lips, and what had happened afterwards.

Logically, Magnus knew he should walk away. But she’d known his mother. His _mother_ , the woman he wanted to remember most of all. The gaps in his mind still drove him crazy, and every scrap of information on the woman who’d given birth to him felt like gold dust. Ragnor had given him a lot - pictures, treasured memories and moments of the past. But there was only so much one man could deliver, and Magnus was desperate for more. If Camille had more…  If she could offer him something new, something that Ragnor didn’t know or might have forgotten… Wasn’t it worth the risk?

“So about my mother, I was wondering -”

“Miss Belcourt,” Ragnor's stern voice cut in, drawing Magnus’ gaze over his shoulder. Ragnor had sneaked up on him, but now stood tall by his side. A little of the mischief in Camille's eyes died away, and she inclined her head respectfully, if a little reluctantly.

“Duke Ragnor. How lovely to see you out and about,” she said with some strain. Ragnor smiled at her, but it was a hollow expression. Magnus wondered how much history there was between these two, if Camille had been as involved with his family as she claimed.

“Funny, I thought you'd gone to Andalucia for the summer season.”

“Well, you know how it is. Things change so quickly around here. We can only do our best to keep up.”

“Quite,” Ragnor replied flatly. “Well, if you'll excuse us, I promised I'd introduce Magnus here to some friends.”

“Of course,” Camille conceded. “Magnus, dear, if you want to continue our discussions, do let me know. I'm sure our dear Duke can tell you where to find me.”

Magnus nodded, and Camille didn't waste another moment in hanging around the scene. She was gone in a whip of colour, leaving Magnus standing in the middle of the club with Ragnor at his side.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern leaking into every inch of him. He stepped forward so he was in front of Magnus, examining him head on. “She didn't say anything to you?”

“She said she knew my mother,” Magnus replied, somewhat dazed. His eyes caught on the empty space where she'd vanished. Maybe it had all been a mirage or a dream, too good to be true. But Ragnor knew her. That had to mean something.

Frankly, the last few weeks of his life felt like a dream if he thought about it too long. Best not to mull it over too much.

“Camille Belcourt was one of hundreds of people who floated around the royal court and fancied themselves as nobility. Used to call herself Lady Belcourt, quite the thing. She even tried to marry one of your brothers.”

Magnus blinked, refocusing on Ragnor in confusion. She'd tried to marry one of his brothers? She hardly looked old enough for that. He couldn’t even imagine it.

“My brother?” Magnus asked slowly.

“Well. Half brother. You were Alya's only son, but Asmodeus had two wives before her. Both died, but Prince Leon was the Crown Prince. Camille had her hooks in him the moment she arrived in court, and Leon fell for it, the fool.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked, getting the distinct feeling that the story didn't end well. Especially given all his siblings had died in the revolution.

“Asmodeus wouldn't stand for it. Camille, for all her airs and graces, was still a common woman. He wanted his eldest to marry nothing short of a Duchess, preferably a Princess. Camille was furious, and swore Asmodeus would live to regret it. She wasn't too impressed with Leon either, for listening to his father. She disappeared after that, and then the revolution happened. She appeared in Paris a few months afterwards, and has been galavanting around Europe ever since.”

Magnus’ eyes were drawn to the crowds, in the direction Camille has vanished in. He couldn't see her, but instead his eyes caught on flashes of what she'd been wearing. Vivid scarlet dresses and blood red smiles. He wondered what Camille had been doing all this time. Wondered how the revolution had affected her, a woman who would have been Queen, if she'd had her way.

“Be careful around her, my boy. She might seem harmless, but you don't know her like I do. She's spent years using people to get what she wants, and your family seems to be a particular interest of hers.”

Magnus swallowed. Maybe royalty wasn't all jewels and crowns and parties after all.

“Was there something you needed? Or should I escort you back to the table?” Ragnor asked, and Magnus started a little, remembering why he'd gotten up. The pianist. Alec. He turned, eyes catching on the figure of the grand piano in the corner of the room. But the stage was empty,piano  keys silent.

Alec was gone.

“No. Let's go back,” Magnus agreed softly. The night had only raised more questions and loose ends, rather than putting a line under things like he'd wanted. But he had time. Everything would work out. One way or another.

Until then, there were people who cared about him to spend time with. This was where he belonged, after all. This was home.

Maybe home was supposed to feel this way. Magnus didn't know, but there was only one way to find out.


	8. A Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Magnus prepares for his royal introduction, Alec goes to collect his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days late due to a couple of surprises in my week, but here it is all the same! I'm so excited to share this one with you guys, since it includes the scene that started this whole fic off in the first place. Thank you for all your lovely messages and comments about this coming back! I hope y'all enjoy, and always you can find me on [tumblr](mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com), and I'm now on [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzy_biwoods) too! xoxo

Looking in the mirror, Alec adjusted his jacket across his shoulders, examining his appearance with a clinical eye. He'd never been that bothered about looks before. After all, he’d never had the luxury of worrying. He’d been poor for as long as he could remember. Food had always been more important than anything else, and clothes were picked for practicality, not style. He needed things that would wear well, and that would keep him warm during the colder nights. The clothes people wore around here were always so thin and fragile. They’d clearly never needed to worry about rising damp and cold stormy winds in their homes.

But then, this was the upper echelons of Parisian society. Everything screamed wealth and luxury. If Alec was ever going to try and look like something more than a street rat, now was almost certainly the time.

Despite having lived in a palace for most of his life, the grandeur of the Duke’s residence still took him by surprise. There was something about a place that was suffering under the strain of a revolution that took away the shine. When Alec had known the Summer Palace in Idumea, it had been full of drafts, cobwebs, broken windows and damp floors. They’d burned fires in a single grate, living in a single room for warmth. He had vague childhood memories of what it had once been, of the splendour of a building designed to impress. The candlesticks alone had been worth more than his family made in a year. But that was a memory. This was real.

Admittedly, Duke Ragnor’s home was nothing like a palace, but it was obviously a very nice apartment. The room he’d been left to wait in had a view right across the city to the Eiffel Tower, with a perfectly manicured garden below. Solid wooden tables were decorated with ornaments and mementos. There was even a portrait of a young woman in yellow - someone Alec suspected to be a young Queen Alya.

Alec had dim memories of the Queen, although nothing significant since his time in the palace had mostly been spent as a kitchen boy. His mother said it was to keep him out of trouble. He knew the reality was that his parents needed the extra income. He’d been old enough to work, and that had been that. He understood. He didn’t blame them either, not now he knew how hard life on the streets was. But regardless, he’d hardly had the occasion to meet the Queen.

Magnus though… he’d met Magnus plenty. Spent weeks with him on the road, seen him safely delivered to the family he’d dreamed of. He’d spent hours examining Magnus’ features, trying to decipher if the Duke would accept Magnus as the lost prince, trying to age up the young boy he remembered from the palace. Magnus really did have her smile, the same warmth that was in her eyes. It was subtle. Magnus looked more like his father, but to someone who knew him well, the resemblance to his mother was there. He wondered what the woman would have thought of her son now.

He wondered what she would have said to his association with three con artists who’d been squatting in her palace for most of their lives. Likely nothing good.

“He’s ready for you.”

Alec turned away from the photo, following the maid out of the room and down the hallway. She opened the door, and Alec stepped inside to a room no less grand than the one he’d just left. The whole house was like that, really. Beautiful polished furniture decorated the room, with the Duke’s desk taking up a large amount of space. It sat by a large window that looked out across the city, the sunlight of the day pouring into the room. Heavy drapes were half shut to protect some of the surfaces, but it still highlighted the pages of the book that lay open on the desk. The Duke was sitting there, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Alec approached and bowed for a moment, figuring he might as well make up for the respect he failed to show at the theatre.

“You sent for me, your grace?”

The Duke looked up, taking off his glasses before standing from behind his desk. He reached for a polished box on the desk, turning it towards Alec and opening the lid. Inside lay more money than Alec could ever remember seeing in one place in his life. Bills were stacked in little bound piles, filling the box to the brim. The denominations were higher than Alec had ever handled, and there were so _many_ of them. Even the box itself was a luxury, lined in red velvet, the surface of it polished and inlaid with a beautiful design featuring peacocks and flowers.

“Ten million sols, as promised, with my gratitude,” the Duke stated plainly. Alec swallowed. That was a lot of money in Edom. A _lot_ of money. He could buy a house for himself, Izzy and Jace each with that sort of money. But Alec had no intentions of returning to the country of his birth. Not now. Izzy and Jace were happy here, in Paris. And Alec… there was nothing left for him back there. Nothing but ruin and heartache and broken dreams. Better to forge something new, away from that place. He could have the fresh start he’d always dreamed of.

“I accept your gratitude, your highness,” Alec began slowly, falling into a formal stance, his eyes drawn away from the box on the table. “But I don’t want the money.”

The Alec of three months ago would have never believed what he was saying. And that he was saying the words with the support of his siblings. This had been their plan, to get out of the country and start fresh. It had always been about the money, about the opportunities it brought. But things had changed. Dreams changed. They’d spent years dreaming of having enough to stop living in a dilapidated palace, and at the time, a sudden windfall of cash had seemed like the only way to do that. Even if they’d left the country, they’d have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. They’d just be poor somewhere else.

They’d achieved their dreams - just not quite how they’d imagined. Luke’s temporary generosity had given both his siblings a chance at happiness, and at love. They had jobs now, lives. _That_ was what they’d really wanted. Ten million sols seemed excessive, when they already had what they needed. And Alec… Alec had no need for that kind of cash where he was going. That and the fact it was the money that had caused him all this trouble. If they’d never been in it for the cash, if they’d just taken Magnus to Paris with no motives like decent people, or at least been _honest_ about their plans… Maybe things would be different.

But they weren’t. No use crying over what he’d already lost. It was time to look to the future, and think of things yet to be found. There was a whole world out there, and a train bound for the South of France that evening with his name on it. That was his destiny. Not this.

Duke Ragnor looked surprised, a little taken aback by the declaration. Alec couldn’t blame him. The man had obviously heard all about the Lightwoods, and come to expect certain things of him. Alec also had no doubt his family hadn’t given the best impression by kidnapping him and more or less forcing him to visit Magnus. But it had worked out in the end, thankfully.

“Then what is it you _do_ want?” Ragnor asked, eyes fixed on Alec with an almost clinical fascination. Alec’s mind leapt to one place, one thing… but it was impossible. A dream of a dream, something he’d ruined for himself long before it could really begin. The time for believing in the impossible was over. He’d brought a Prince back from the dead. That was more than enough impossibility for a lifetime.

“Unfortunately, nothing you can give,” Alec answered, the steadiness of his voice masking the turbulence he felt inside. Alec inclined his head again, eyes studying the carpet. “If you’ll forgive me, I should go. I have a train to catch this evening.” He turned, intending to leave before the agony of being so close but still so far away from Magnus could sink in any further. He knew he was probably supposed to wait until he was dismissed, but royal protocol had never been his speciality.

“Young man.” Duke Ragnor’s voice echoed across the space of the room, making him stop before he could take a second step. Ragnor moved away from the desk, across the room towards him. Alec got the distinct feeling he was in trouble, but chose not to turn back. Best not to face his problems, right? “Where did you get that music box?”

Oh. That.

Alec turned his head, catching sight of the Duke in his deep forest green suit, looking every inch the royal he was, but also every bit the concerned Uncle. Alec could still remember seeing his face, the night the palace fell. He’d found Magnus and Ragnor deep within the palace, the young Magnus searching his room for something. The palace had already been raided, angry people on the front steps. There was no way they would make it out that way undetected. Alec had known the location of all the servants passages, and had only been so deep in the palace because he was looking for Isabelle in all the chaos, worried where she’d gone. She got lost so easily.

He’d heard voices down the hall and entered the room to find the two of them. He hadn’t even thought about it before he’d opened the secret passage in the wall, allowing the two royals to escape down the servant’s hallways. He’d shut the wall behind them and told himself to think no more of it. For a long time he’d assumed they’d both died, then when word of Ragnor’s escape to Paris reached him, he’d felt some satisfaction that his actions that night had saved _someone_. Magnus might be gone, but the Duke lived. The soldiers with the revolution hadn’t been best pleased to find him wandering the depths of the palace with no information on the missing royals.

It had been that same night he found the music box. Magnus had dropped it as he escaped down the passageway, and Alec had found it lying there on the carpet, shining like an emerald. Alec still wasn’t sure why he’d kept it. At first, when he’d picked it up, he told himself it was curiosity. Then it was for the money. And yet he’d never been able to bring himself to sell it. Even in the darkest days, when he, Izzy and Jace had to huddle together under a thin blanket for warmth, too poor to afford firewood, he’d never sold the music box. Some perverse sentimentality made him keep it.

Until now. Until he gave it away to Duke Ragnor to prove his word, to prove Magnus was royalty. And it seemed his word had been proved. Magnus was a Prince, and soon all the world would know. It had been worth it. His years of sentimentality and foolishness had given Magnus his family back. That had to be worth it. Right?

Alec stayed silent even as the Duke stepped around him, circling like a vulture. Alec turned his head away slightly, unable to meet his eyes. He didn’t know what it was the Duke was looking for, but he wouldn’t find it. Not with Alec. He was just a kitchen boy who’d become a conman, a nobody who’d soon be gone from Paris and the lives of royalty. Magnus’ life.

Magnus was a Prince. He deserved so much better than someone who’d lied to him, who’d only agreed to take him anywhere because there was a box of money at the end of the road.

A box of money he’d refused. How much of an idiot was he? Lose the boy for a prize, and then don’t take the prize. Don’t take anything, in fact. What did he have to show for this whole affair, other than his freedom from his country and a sense of adventure?

“You were the boy, weren’t you? The servant boy who got us out of the palace,” Ragnor stated. It didn’t sound much like a question. In fact, it sounded like the Duke had everything worked out. Alec’s eyes flickered upwards, focusing on the Duke’s face. “You saved his life, and mine, and you have restored him to me. And yet you want no reward.”

The confusion was evident in the Duke’s voice. This was a man who’d been taken advantage of over and over again, who’d dealt with nothing but fakes and forgeries for years on end. Everyone else had only wanted the money, and yet here he was. Turning it down. When in fact, when Alec and his siblings had left Idumea, all they’d been interested in was the money. But that was before Magnus. Before they really got to know him. Magnus had changed everything. God… Magnus.

How had Alec ever though his happiness was some sort of mission that came with a prize?

“Not anymore,” Alec confirmed. Izzy and Jace had agreed with him. Jace had thought he was crazy, of course, but Izzy had understood. Matters of the heart had always run deep for Alec. Jace said he was a romantic idiot, and if he refused to go after what he really wanted, he might as well have the money. But Izzy understood. She’d reassured him that if his was what he needed to do, then he should do it. They always stood by his side, no matter what.

He loved them for it, really. Because getting on that train was going to be a painful end to one of the most incredible chapters of his life. It was hard enough as it was.

“Why the change of mind?” Ragnor asked, clearly unable to let the issue go. Alec thought of Magnus, of those moments on the road they’d shared together. Of his laughter and smiles as they taught him what it was to be royalty. He thought of them learning to dance on the deck of a ship, and the sight of Magnus at the top of the Eiffel Tower, with all of Paris beneath him. An entire city sprawled out beneath them, and Alec had still been unable to look at it properly. How could he, when the most beautiful thing there was to look at was standing right beside him?

“It was more a change of heart.”

Ragnor’s whole expression seemed to soften, and Alec even thought he saw the hint of a smile. But he left himself no time to examine it, instead bowing his head and hiding behind courtesy. “I’m sorry, I must go. Thank you, your highness,” Alec said before stepping towards the door, refusing to be halted this time. He couldn’t take another moment in this building, knowing Magnus was just down the hall. He needed to get out of this house, out of this city, and far enough away that Prince Magnus Bane would be well out of his reach. There was no cure for the gaping ache in his chest, and at this point, all he could hope was that the distance would make it easier.

As he closed the door behind him, he thought he heard the soft words from the Duke of ‘No, thank you’. But that was likely his imagination. This whole thing felt like he’d imagined it. It was a dream, lived by someone else. And if life was a fairytale, it might have ended very differently.

But life was _not_ a fairytale. And it was time for him to go. Magnus had the happy ending he deserved, as did Izzy and Jace.

It was time for Alec to find his.

 

* * *

 

“There. Now you look like a real prince, your highness.”

Magnus swallowed hard as he looked in the floor length mirror. The summer sun was pouring in the windows of Ragnor's reception room, making everything seem fresh and bright and alive. It caught on the gold rim of the mirror, but that wasn't what was causing sparkling yellow reflections to bounce around the room.

No, that was his _crown_ . The heavy band of metal felt like a lot to carry, but he was sure that was possibly because the reality of his situation was finally sinking in. After their night out on the town, Ragnor had insisted on moving the royal introductions up to tonight. This was the final fitting for what he'd be wearing at the party. The tailor had been hard at work making sure everything was perfect. And everything _was_ perfect. Apart from maybe the man wearing the outfit.

Staring at his own reflection, Magnus had never felt like more of a fraud. Ironic, really. He’d let the Lightwoods teach him all about being a royal when he was so sure he wasn’t one, and he’d learned to feel comfortable with it. He’d walked halfway to Paris feeling fine with being some sort of lost Prince. Even in these past few weeks, getting to know Ragnor and Catarina and Raphael… he’d felt _fine_. It was everything he’d ever wanted.

And yet now, now that he was dressed up in the outfit, crown on his head, all he could see was the impoverished orphan boy that no one had wanted. They’d dressed him up in finery and jewels, but Magnus still expected to step outside and for someone to call him out for the impostor he was. He was no royal, no prince. He was just a boy that had been found on the streets of a city in revolution, lost and alone. He didn’t belong here. Not like this. Maybe it was all a mistake, and Ragnor would send him back to Idumea tomorrow, when he worked it out.

It was an irrational fear, but Magnus couldn’t help it. This was all so much more than he’d imagined when he’d set out to find his family. He’d never wanted to be royalty. He’d just wanted to find a home, a family, somewhere he _belonged_. The fact that it came with a throne was… something he’d never anticipated, to say the least.

The deep blue jacket was buttoned up to his throat, brass buttons shining in the sunlight. Golden braided rope decorated the seams of the jacket, whilst dark pants were neatly pressed and tailored to fit him perfectly. He’d been given a pair of shiny leather shoes, and the crown to top it off. The outfit was probably worth more than Magnus had ever seen before in his life. This was different to what they’d bought for the theatre. It was the finery of a station he’d never imagined he belonged to. Magnus could hardly see himself in the mirror.

Was this what his life was going to be now? Was this what he really wanted? He’d wanted a family, not this. But he’d been poor for so long, he imagined he should be grateful for all this. If this was the price he had to pay for having Ragnor in his life… it was worth it. Wasn’t it?

“I believe we’re done with the fitting, your highness. You can change for now, to keep everything in good condition for tonight.”

Magnus looked over to the man given the difficult job of overseeing everything. Magnus nodded slightly as his eyes caught on his reflection. A Prince. It hardly seemed real. He shook himself out of it after a moment, turning towards the open door. The sooner he got upstairs to his room and out of this outfit, the better. Maybe it would feel like less of a waking dream then.

The foyer was bright and empty, and Magnus was several steps up Ragnor’s rather grand staircase before he noted he wasn’t alone. The steward was talking with the tailor by the door at the foot of the stairs, but Magnus’ eyes were drawn upwards. Just when he’d hoped things would stop feeling like a dream, there he was. Alexander Lightwood, walking down the staircase with his dark hair flopping into his eyes and his eyes fixed on the carpet. He was even wearing something nice. It was like a mirage, and suddenly, Magnus was even less convinced this was all real. With the sunlight playing across the features of his face, his brow furrowed and attention definitely elsewhere, Alec Lightwood was a vision. He took Magnus’ breath away.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus said calmly as they met on the landing. He looked up, surprised. Alec’s eyes widened slightly, darting everywhere before finally settling on Magnus’ face. Right. The outfit was probably a bit… much. Magnus was hit very suddenly by memories of camping underneath the stars after losing the train, of clothes covered in hay and dirt. Those nights had been some of the most precious of his life, waking up at night and seeing Alec, Izzy and Jace asleep around him in the moonlight. He just hadn’t realised it at the time.

What a fool he’d been.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed softly, and for a moment, Magnus could pretend that the other man was here for him. But then he saw Ragnor lurking at the top of the stairs, and the balcony that overlooked the foyer. Of course. Ragnor had mentioned it earlier, that he’d invited Alexander over. He was due his reward for bringing Magnus to Paris. And that was what it had all been about, hadn’t it? It was never about love or affection. Memories of their last encounter floated back to his mind, that night in the theatre… It was so long ago now. Had he really not seen Alec since? Not other than that night in the club.

Magnus had been willing to forgive him then, but now… Alec likely had a pocket full of cash, which was what he’d always wanted. It wasn’t as if Magnus didn’t get it. He’d been poor too. The lure of money like that had to be strong. Magnus had thought they’d had something between them, something real… his mistake. Alec had never been in it for _him_. But Magnus had found what he’d wanted, and now Alec did too. They could go their separate ways in peace.

This might be the end of one chapter of his life, but the next one had to be better. He had a family, a home… he had everything he’d wanted. This was his happy ending. Alec had his too. Time to move on.

“Did you collect your reward?” Magnus asked, unable to help himself. He shouldn’t ask. Shouldn’t drive the knife in his soul any deeper. And yet he couldn’t help himself. It was like clawing at a scab - he just couldn’t resist, even if it made the hole in his heart just a little deeper.

“My business here is done,” Alec confirmed. Of course it was. No way Alec would have gone to all the time and energy of escorting him to Paris and _not_ collect the reward he’d earned. Magnus didn’t really know why he was so hurt. He’d forgiven Jace and Izzy easily. But Alec… Alec was different. He’d thought they’d had something together, and to find out it was all just a ploy to get him here… it hurt. More than he’d expected it to.

Gazes lingered for a moment, and Magnus opened his mouth, about to speak, to say something he might regret when another voice cut across his thoughts. “Excuse me young man.” Magnus looked down the staircase to find the steward stepping away from the tailor, gesturing to Alec to catch his attention. “ You will bow, and address the prince as your highness.”

“No, that’s not necessa-” Magnus started, but before he could continue Alec cut him off.

“Please. Your highness,” Alec said softly, almost reverently. He bowed low, hair flopping into his eyes a little with the motion. Magnus knew he shouldn’t find it endearing, but as Alec straightened up, there was something soft and warm in his eyes. Those same warm eyes that had made him fall before. Not that he’d really fallen. It was some… ridiculous emotion he needed to let go of. Their time was over. And yet he still couldn’t help but feel some affection for the man who’d taken him so far. “I’m glad you found what you were looking for,” Alec told him, and Magnus fought back the start of a smile.

“I’m glad you did too,” he replied, and was surprised to find that he meant it. If this was what Alec had been looking for… then good for him. He had his dream, and so did Magnus. This was what happy endings were made of, right?

Then when did it feel so hollow?

“Well. Goodbye, your highness,” Alec offered with another bow, and he was moving down the stairs before Magnus had a proper chance to process what was going on and how he felt. And before he knew it, Alec was gone as quickly as he’d arrived. Magnus didn’t know how he felt. All those things he’d thought he’d wanted to say, and in the end he’d said none of them. He didn’t know what to say that would convey how he felt. He didn’t even know if there were the words to cover it. All he knew was there was this odd sense of longing and sadness that had rushed in just as quickly as Alec rushed out.

There was something final about the moment, and Magnus wondered if this was really the last time he’d set eyes on Alec Lightwood. He hoped not. God, he hoped not.

“Goodbye,” he murmured to the air, eyes fixed on the place where Alec had vanished out the door. Was this really how it ended? After everything, would this be the point their paths diverged forever? It felt so… underwhelming.

“Everything ready for tonight?” Ragnor asked, and Magnus looked up the stairs, shaking himself out of it. He smiled, and nodded, continuing up the stairs. The past was the past. He’d found his family, and his history. It was time to look forward. Time to focus on the future.

Even if it was a future without Alexander Lightwood.

 

* * *

 

“Alec, are you sure about this?”

Izzy looked beautiful. Alec felt he was entitled to say that objectively. Of course he always thought his sister was the most beautiful woman on the planet, but she’d really gone to town for the evening. Clary had leant her a dress, and Izzy was putting the final touches to her look. Seeing her dressed up like that, in jewellery and finery they’d never been able to afford in Idumea… he was proud of her. She’d made it. They all had.

The invite for Magnus’ official introduction to high society had arrived a few days ago. Alec had half expected them not to be invited at all, but the invites had arrived all the same. Given how he and Magnus had left things, Alec didn’t expect to get anything from the other man. But when they’d met at Ragnor’s he’d almost seemed… reasonable. Alec had expected nothing but resentment, but maybe the time apart had done them good. Maybe there was still hope.

Not that it mattered. His train was leaving in a few hours, and then Prince Magnus Bane would be hundreds of miles away. They’d probably never meet again. But it was fine. Magnus was a Prince. He deserved that life. Of all the people Alec had ever met, he couldn’t think of anyone who more _deserved_ to be royal. He’d do well. And he’d find someone that deserved him. Someone that had earned him, like Alec never could. Not after everything that had happened.

Izzy and Jace had accepted the invite, but Alec had always known it would be a bad idea to go. His train left before the time of the official introduction. Best to make a clean getaway. But whilst that sounded great in theory, the hardest part was it meant finally letting go of Izzy and Jace. He’d been with Izzy his entire life. He could still remember meeting her just after she was born, and swearing to never let anything bad happen to her. He’d tried so hard for so long, but it was time. She had her own life here, in Paris. She had a girlfriend, and a job. She’d be safe with Luke. She’d be fine. But it didn’t make leaving any easier.

Alec nodded, smiling softly as he moved to stand behind her, looking at her in the mirror. “I’m sure,” he promised her. “I don’t belong here. But you do.” Izzy scoffed gently, turning to look up at her big brother.

“You could. If you wanted to.”

“Iz…”

“I know you think it’s hopeless, but it’s _not_. Not until you’ve tried.”

They’d talked about this. Isabelle had always been too good at reading him, and she’d apparently made her own decisions about his feelings for Magnus. But Alec knew the truth. There was nothing to be done. He had no place in Magnus’ life, and Izzy and Jace were getting along just fine without him. He had no place here, but he’d always wanted to see the world. This was a chance to do that.

“I’ll write to you as much as I can,” he instead offered, hoping to distract her. It seemed to work as she looked up at him with big, sad eyes and threw her arms around him in a hug.

“Oh, Alec.”

He appreciated the sensation for a moment, of having his little sister in his arms. He tried not to think about how long it was going to be before he go to do this again. Hopefully not long, but it would be different. Being apart from her. But it was time for them all to be a little more independent. Spread their wings. She’d earned that. They all had.

“I’m not too late, am I?”

Jace’s voice echoed from the doorway, and Alec looked over. He was standing there in a suit, no doubt ready to go to the party as well. Izzy looked over and stretched her hand out encouragingly.

“Come on, get in here,” she insisted. Jace rolled his eyes a little, but Izzy didn’t leave him much choice as she crossed the room, grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Alec, before wrapping her two brothers in a hug. Alec sighed, holding them both closer for a moment.  They’d been such big parts of his life for so long, it would be hard to let go. But it was time for him to explore. And he couldn’t take them with him. They had a good start here, and relationships that might grown into something more. He’d never ask them to give that up. They were siblings, family, and that would never change. But it was time for him to learn what life was like without needing to take care of them all the time. It was a frightening prospect. But part of him was excited too. This was a whole new chapter of his life. Time to see what it held.

“Promise you’ll look after yourself?” Jace asked, pulling back a little. Alec snorted a little.

“Only if you promise not to cause too much trouble,” he rebutted, which made Jace grin.

“Only a little,” Jace promised.

“Hey, you two have something good here. Don’t waste it,” Alec warned. They’d never had opportunities like this before. The last thing that Alec wanted to hear was that his brother had somehow screwed it up and gotten himself fired. But even Jace wouldn’t be that stupid. Not after everything.

“We won’t,” Izzy replied sincerely. “I’ll look after him.”

“Hey!” Jace protested, and Alec smiled.

“Good. You know how out of hand he gets.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in order,” Izzy promised, and Jace scoffed.

“I’m older than you,” Jace pointed out.

“And yet still somehow _less_ mature.”

Alec restrained a laugh, instead shaking his head slightly. He was truly going to miss them. Even in their darkest moments, even when it seemed all hope was gone and their situation was never going to get any better, Izzy and Jace had always been able to make him smile. They were headstrong and bold and willing to take chances, and it was because of them that they were all in Paris. It was because of them that he’d gotten to know Magnus, and gotten to experience those few short weeks of joy and affection, even if it could never last. They’d given Magnus everything he wanted though. They’d made dreams come true. That was his siblings. Not him.

“I need to go. The train won’t wait for me,” Alec mentioned reluctantly. Izzy looked up at him with her big, sorrowful eyes and sighed. She placed a hand on his elbow, squeezing gently.

“It’s not too late, you know. All you need to do is get changed and we can all go to the party together,” she reminded him. Alec shook his head, smiling softly.

“He’s a prince, Iz. He’s where he belongs. Besides, he probably still hates me anyway.”

It was the first real admission of anything. Alec had been the happy owner of too much time ever since that night in the theatre. And having too much time meant that the mind tended to wander a little. He’d had time to think about all those lingering looks and electric touches, all the words that went unsaid between them, as well as the expressions that seemed to say so much more. Alec knew how he felt. But it was worthless. He’d betrayed Magnus in the worst way, and they were going to be all the further apart after tonight. There were plenty of other people in the world who’d be able to show Magnus the love and affection he deserved.

Alec just couldn’t be one of them.

“Alec…” Jace started, but Alec just shook his head, instead shrugging his jacket on.

“It’s fine. This is what I want,” Alec repeated again, for what felt like the thousandth time. “I’ll write to you both when I get to Avignon.”

“Okay,” Izzy said slowly, letting Alec go. “Love you, big brother.”

“Love you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head briefly, moving in for one last hug. After a moment, he released her, turning to Jace. The other man instantly swept him up in a hug, and Alec found himself surprised at the show of affection. That wasn’t really Jace’s style. Not until now, anyway.

“Be careful, yeah? I want you back here in one piece,” Jace warned.

“When am I _not_ careful? That’s your problem, remember.” Jace chuckled, and seemed to relent the point.

“I’ll see you both soon,” Alec promised, and before he could change his mind, he headed for the doorway. He took one last look at the two of them, standing there together, before he shut the door. He was going to miss them both. But Paris wasn’t home for him. Not yet. Maybe one day, they’d be together again. But he had things to do before that, and now was absolutely the time to do that.

Bag in hand, Alec thought he’d make it out of the house with no further incident until a voice echoed across the foyer as he darted towards the front door.

“Alec,” Luke’s warm voice lit up the space, and Alec looked over his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you were leaving without saying goodbye.” Alec shrugged a little sheepishly, not sure what to say. He hadn’t exactly intended on saying goodbye. He’d said everything he needed to before now, when he’d informed all the relevant people of his intentions to go travelling.

“Didn’t want to make a big thing out of it,” Alec admitted. Luke shook his head, offering his hand for Alec to shake.

“It’s been a pleasure having you,” Luke said, and something in his voice sounded honest. Alec thought that was impressive, given everything he’d put on the man’s doorstep. All that business with Magnus and Duke Ragnor…

“Thank you for your generosity, really.”

“Anything for a Lightwood,” Luke said, and Alec smiled softly.

“You’ll keep an eye on them, won’t you?” Alec asked, almost hating himself for asking. But he’d never left Izzy and Jace alone before. Not for so long. Maybe he could be forgiven for worrying what they’d do without him.

“Of course,” Luke agreed. “Your sister’s dating my daughter. Trust me, I’ll be seeing her for family nights a lot,” Luke said in a mock threatening manner, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh. Luke and Jocelyn were so open hearted. He couldn’t have ended up with a nicer welcome in such a beautiful city.

“I’ll see you soon, Luke.”

And then Alec really was out of the door, onto the streets and under the darkening Parisian sky. He took a deep breath in. There was something electric in the air. Something was going to happen tonight. It was the start of a whole new part of his life, and Alec couldn’t wait to see what it held. It was time to let go of lingering regrets. What was done was done. He couldn’t change it. All he needed to do now, was get on a train. Everything else would work itself out. This was what he really wanted, after all.

Maybe if he told himself that enough, it would eventually come true.


	9. Crossing A Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment Magnus has dreamed of - he finally gets the chance to take his place with the family he always wanted. But things don't always go like we planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are - the penultimate chapter! I somehow still feel like I haven't been able to do this moment justice, but I'm happy to have finally reached this point so long after starting. I hope you guys have loved reading this story as much as I've loved writing these characters. There will be one more update next week for the soft epilogue these boys deserve, but it's more or less complete from here on out!
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me xoxo
> 
> As always, my [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) is here if you want it, or you can [tweet me](https://twitter.com/izzy_biwoods) if you please xoxo

The swirl of silks, satin and lace swam across the dancefloor like a rainbow, turning from gold to blue to scarlet to black. It was almost hypnotic to watch, peering around the corner of the heavy velvet curtain that hid the backstage portion of the room from view. There was a small stage at the end of the ballroom, usually reserved for the band. But they’d been shuffled off to the side for the evening, a set of high backed chairs stood in the space instead. It very much reminded Magnus of his hazy childhood memories of the Summer Palace, where his parents and siblings had sat on thrones at the end of the Grand Ballroom, observing their subjects on the floor before them.

This was his mantle to inherit from them. In just a few minutes, he’d walk out there at Ragnor’s side and take his place as the Lost Prince of Edom. That was the explanation for the butterflies in his stomach, and the slight queasy feeling in his gut. Just nerves. Nerves about what would happen that night. His eyes absolutely weren’t darting around the room, looking for a familiar tall frame with dark hair and deep eyes that Magnus swore he might drown in one of these days.

No. He wasn’t looking. Because Lightwood had taken his money and gone. That was that. He had his reward, and their business was concluded, as he’d put it. He’d never see Alexander Lightwood again, and it was fine. After all, the man in question had taken advantage of him the whole way here. Not only had he and his siblings fed him some tale they didn’t even believe to make him think he was royalty, Alec had somehow managed to - 

Well. It didn’t matter what Alec had managed to do. He was gone now. This was Magnus’ big night. His grand entrance, his moment to make his parents proud, to make Ragnor proud. He was taking his place in the family, and keeping the memory of his past alive. After tonight, no one would be able to forget about the royal house of Edom. It would be the talk of the town, and he’d be an actual, real life Prince. 

Not that he had much of a throne to sit on. After the revolution, he doubted that Edom was interested in having royalty back, especially the son of Asmodeus. Ragnor had explained already it would likely be a vanity title, and some arrangement would need to make with the government. Magnus would need to relinquish his claim to the crown. So really, he wouldn’t be much of a Prince. Just a boy with a title, a fortune, and a past he didn’t really remember. Maybe he wasn’t so far from the orphan boy he’d been.

But he had Ragnor now. Ragnor, and Raphael and Catarina. They would be a family together here. And Luke had always been willing to talk to him, to have him round for dinner and good wine. Clary was a darling and there was…. well, Isabelle seemed to be wherever Clary was, and Simon sometimes joined Clary, which meant Jace would be there too…

No matter what, it seemed the Lightwoods were irrevocably bound to his life. There was just no getting rid of them. But it was fine. He’d forgiven the two of them. They hadn’t done the things Alexander had done. Izzy had always been so kind, dutifully teaching him everything he needed to know for this moment. And Jace was always a good practice subject. It was just Alec who had managed to destroy him. 

“He’s not there,” Ragnor’s voice echoed through his head. Magnus didn’t even turn, eyes still scanning the room as he barely acknowledged the sentence for a moment. 

“I know he's not,” Magnus replied absently. “He's probably-” He cut himself off, realising his mistake. Ragnor had never specified who he'd been talking about. His mind has just automatically jumped to Alec, since he was thinking about the tall, handsome forger anyway. Was he even a forger anymore? This had always been a plan to let them stop doing all that, right? 

Now he was just Alec. Beautiful, complicated Alec. Not that it mattered. He had too much self respect to allow himself to get involved with someone who'd played him for a cash payout. 

Magnus turned, taking in the sight of Ragnor in full battle dress. They matched in colours, the deep navy blue jacket somehow looking a lot more regal on Ragnor. But then, everything looked more regal on Ragnor. He'd been doing this for years. Magnus was the one who didn't know what he was doing, who felt uncomfortable in his own skin. 

“Who are you talking about?” Magnus asked innocently, trying to back pedal. Ragnor just smiled knowingly, moving to stand at Magnus’ side, peeking around the corner of the curtain to observe the party. People were still dancing and drinking and laughing and having fun. And they were all waiting for  _ him. _ It was a lot to handle.

“A remarkable young man,” Ragnor supplied, that little knowing smile on his face. “Who found a music box.”

“Oh, he's probably off spending his reward. How quickly can you buy property around here?” Magnus knew Alec had always wanted a house. It was the one thing he'd always wanted, somewhere he could call home with his siblings. Somewhere that didn't leak in the rain, and wasn't full of broken, abandoned furniture and boarded up windows. Magnus knew the feeling, after so many years in the orphanage. A real bed with a real mattress in a room without a leak and a draft had been little more than a fantasy for a long time. Then he'd met Ragnor.

Ragnor seemed preoccupied though, as his eyes didn't flick to Magnus once, or make any acknowledgement of his previous words. Instead, he just kept watching the crowds of people in the room, the thick velvet fabric of the curtain mostly hiding them from view.

“You were born into this world. A world of high society, of glittering jewels and fine titles,” Ragnor began slowly. It was hard to believe still, that this was really his place. That had it not been for the revolution, he would have grown up in a palace surrounded by jewels and paintings and fine clothes and rich food. It hardly felt real, that people actually lived like that. It was like something out of a fairytale. It would have been a dream, to live like that.

But there was a small whisper in the back of his mind. If he’d grown up in that dreamland, he might never have gotten to know Alec.

“I wonder if this is what you really want,” Ragnor mused, eyes finally sliding back to his nephew standing at his side. Magnus swallowed hard, and shook his head.

“Of course it is. I found what I was looking for, found out who I am. I found  _ you.”  _ He had grown up in a place full of children desperate for long  lost families in some far off place, for someone who would whisk them away to a better life and promise to love them. When he'd left the orphanage all those weeks ago, all he'd wanted was to know where he came from, what his necklace meant. To find his place in the world. He had those answers now, had everything he'd ever dreamed of. He had a home in a beautiful city with a family that accepted him unconditionally. Maybe it wasn't so much of a traditional family, but it was a family all the same. This was his dream. This was everything he wanted. He should be happy. He  _ was  _ happy.

Wasn't he? 

“This is what I always dreamed of,” Magnus concluded, but his lack of confidence must have showed. Ragnor turned away from the crowd, placing a steady hand on Magnus’ shoulder. There was something in his eyes, something that almost looked like pity.

“Yes, you did find me. And you will  _ always _ have me. But is it enough?” 

Magnus’ eyes darted away instinctually, unable to hold Ragnor's piercing gaze. He was looking at the curtain again, the sounds of the party drifting through. Of course it was enough, wasn't it? He had Ragnor. He had Raphael and Catarina, Luke and Jocelyn, Clary… even Jace and Isabelle. He was surrounded by people who cared for him, more than he could ever remember having in his entire life. This was everything. Security, safety, family… love. Most of all, love. He had that. He had it all.

Everything except Alec.

But he'd let him go. Alec had lied to him and used him, he'd… he'd done so much. Whisked him away on this journey across countries and across the sea. Rescued him from train crashes and a storm on the seas. Taught him how to dance and how to smile and how to laugh. Shown him the kind of true, unadulterated joy that Magnus couldn't ever remember feeling before, or since. Alec made his heart race in ways no one else did. Not even Ragnor could replace that.

But Alec wasn't  _ here _ . He'd taken the money and called the job done. He couldn't be with someone like that. Couldn't let himself do something as insanely stupid as let himself be used for money or fame or glory. He just  _ couldn't. _ Alec had made his choice, and he hadn't chosen Magnus. Their story was over. The ending might be painful and unsatisfying, but it was an ending all the same.

“Ragnor, I -,” Magnus started, but before he could get a word out, Ragnor's hand tightened around his shoulder, squeezing gently. He smiled ever so softly, the ghost of an expression.

“Magnus, my boy. He didn't take the money.”

Magnus’ entire world came to a halt.

Alec didn't take the money. He'd done all of that, all of their journeying and the talk of escaping the poverty they lived in… and he hadn't taken the money. It was all Alec had wanted. To have enough to live, to take care of himself and his siblings. He’d never be happy relying on Luke’s charity forever. The money had been his ticket to his dreams… and yet he’d turned it down. Why would he do that?  _ Why? _

“He didn't?” Magnus croaked out, voice unexpectedly cracking on the short words. He didn't know what he felt. He felt so much all at once, so much conflict and turmoil but also… joy. That was odd. Maybe it was just nice to know their entire relationship hadn't been corrupted by the lure of a treasure chest at the end of the road.

“Knowing that you are alive, seeing the person you've become… it brings me joy I never thought I could feel again.” Ragnor confessed, and from what he'd seen of the man in the weeks since moving in, he knew displays of affection like this were rare. Something must be wrong. Or maybe it was right.

But why did it feel like saying goodbye?

“Whatever you choose, we will always have each other,” Ragnor promised, before slowly letting him go. Magnus was frozen on the spot, his mind still whirling. Alec didn't take the money. Why would he not take the money? Jace and Isabelle had admitted that it was the plan all along. Why would he do it? Sentimentality? There was no way he'd stumbled onto some other equal fortune in Paris. 

But maybe things had changed for Alec too. That dream of a house with his siblings had changed. Isabelle had practically moved into Clary's room, from what Luke said. The two of them were inseparable, and he couldn't imagine her wanting to go back and be restrained by her brothers. And as for Jace… Magnus only ever saw him with Simon. Alec's dream was probably dead. 

What did you do with that? When you got to the place you were dreaming of, found the chance at having everything you'd ever wanted, only to find it hollow and empty? 

Maybe you found a new dream. Maybe it was time Magnus found a new dream too.

“Ragnor -,” Magnus started, but as he refocused on his surroundings, he found him gone, and the music felt even louder than it had before. He had disappeared through the curtain and onto the stage, no doubt. Magnus instinctively stepped forward to follow. That was his place. It was what he'd dreamed of. To sit with his family and embrace everything that came with it.

But dreams changed.

His dreams of some perfect family had been just that. Dreams. He'd certainly never dreamed of being some long lost prince, or his family looking anything like what it did. He treasured and loved them regardless, but the thing he'd spent his childhood longing for was a fantasy. He'd wanted someone to cook him meals and hug him at night when things were particularly bad. He'd wanted a warm bed in a warm home full of love and laughter. He'd wanted someone who could love and protect him no matter what. Those weren't stupid things to want. 

But when he pictured curling up on the sofa for comfort now, he wasn't picturing a mysterious parental figure. Maybe he wished his mother was here to do that, but she was gone. Ragnor would never be so openly affectionate, and he would never expect that of the people in his life. 

When he thought about curling up and sharing his troubles with someone, his heart leaped to Alec. Alec, who'd been there for him through it all. Whose heart was full of a love and kindness and loyalty Magnus had never seen, something he'd come to respect immensely. Alec was everything. And finding out that he'd started this journey for the money… it broke him, because he couldn’t stand the thought of being used by someone who'd come to mean so much to him. Not when he'd silently been hoping for more for so long. 

He didn't want to be a Prince, Magnus realised with a kind of cold certainty that surprised even him. He'd never wanted to be royalty, or to wear a crown. He wanted love, family, a home. He didn't need a title to do that. He wanted Alec in his life, no matter what that cost. Ragnor was right. All of this wasn't enough for him. Jewels and finery were one thing, but he needed true affection with it. He needed a real shot at love.

Besides. He'd never liked paparazzi anyway.

He'd made a terrible mistake in letting Alec go. He could only hope it wasn't too late to fix it.

Turning away from the curtain, Magnus looked around. Alec wasn't here, that was what Ragnor had said. Magnus had been sure that all the Lightwoods got an invite, so where could he be? Magnus was sure that Alec had been staying with Luke since their arrival in Paris, so maybe he was there. Or maybe he was out. But Paris was a big city to search for one man. Magnus would never find him by just wandering around. 

He could hardly believe he was considering running out on his own party to search the city for Alec Lightwood. But really, it was the best idea he'd had in weeks. Not that he really knew what he was doing in the least. He didn't even know where to start. 

And then, as if by magic, his guiding light for the evening was there in the hallway.

“Everything okay?” Luke asked, emerging from the hallway. Magnus felt his heart leap in hope. He hurried over, looking down the hallway, as if he expected someone else to be there.

“Are the Lightwoods with you?”

“What are you-”

“Isabelle. Even Jace would do,” Magnus asked, a mix of nerves and impatience in his voice. The two of them had to know where their brother was, right? They were such a close family, Magnus couldn’t imagine him wandering off for the evening without telling them.

“Magnus, what's going on?” Luke asked patiently. 

“I need to find Alec. It's important. They must know where he is.” 

“Magnus… he's gone.”

The blood seemed to freeze in his veins, and Magnus whirled around, staring at Luke with wide eyes. Gone? He couldn't be gone. Where on earth would he go? His family were all here. Everything in his life was  _ here _ . Alec wouldn't leave. 

Would he?

“What do you mean he's  _ gone _ ?”

“He was getting a train south tonight. Going travelling.”

_ Travelling? _ Hadn't they had enough travelling? More to the point, Magnus couldn't believe Alec hadn't told him. 

But they, they had been fighting. God, how could he have been so stupid? He didn't even give Alec the chance to explain. He'd just… assumed. He knew Alec better than that. Knew his heart better than that, surely.  So much wasted time over something so stupid. Alec could have just told him he wasn't going to take the money. He could have said something on the stairs that day and yet…

So many mistakes. He had to fix it.

“Where was he going?” 

“Avignon,” Luke replied immediately, and Magnus moved to head past Luke, down the hallway. The front entrance was that way. If he left now, maybe he could get to the station in time, stop Alec before he left the city. But Luke simply stepped to the side, his solid frame blocking Magnus’ way forward. “He left a while ago, Magnus. The train’s probably already gone.”

“I have to try, Luke. Please,” Magnus said softly. He couldn’t just stay at the party and mourn missed opportunity. Alec was leaving, and he was going to leave unless Magnus tried to stop it. The only way he could do that was by getting himself to that station and praying that the train hadn’t gone anywhere yet. He had so much to say to Alec, so many things he’d regret for the rest of his life if he didn’t do them now. He couldn’t go out onto that stage. He wasn’t meant to be a Prince. Not when there was something so much more important just a few minutes away.

Luke looked at him for a long moment, before his expression softened slightly. “I thought I’d lost Jocelyn once. I would have done anything to get her back,” Luke murmured softly. “I was lucky enough that she gave me a chance. I hope Alec gives you one too.”

Magnus felt his entire body sag with relief, the fight going out of him. He reached out, placing a gentle hand on one Luke’s arms. It meant more than anything. It was a chance, a chance to make things right. Even if Alec was gone, Magnus would go after him. He would go to Avignon, and search the entire place from bottom to top until he found Alec. He wouldn’t rest until he saw him again. And if it was too late for them… then so be it. But he prayed it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Not when they still had so much ahead of them. 

So many possibilities, so much life to live away from this gilded cage. Magnus only had one person he wanted to share it with. 

“Thank you,” Magnus told him, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. “Would you tell Ragnor… tell him I took his advice.” Luke nodded once, and Magnus smiled before starting to head down the hall. The train station wasn’t too far away. If he ran he could maybe get there in ten minutes. He couldn’t risk waiting on a car. As long as the train hadn’t gone anywhere, he had time. But there was no telling when it was supposed to leave, and if Alec had left before the party even started, it was possible the train might have already left. He didn’t know, and the only way he could find out was by getting himself there as fast as possible. 

“Magnus?” Luke called before he could take more than a few steps, and Magnus paused, turning. “The back way is faster. Through the garden, over the bridge, then turn left.” 

He really was a Godsend.

“Thank you,” Magnus said in a rush before heading back the way he’d come. He took one final glance at the velvet curtain hiding the party away from view before walking out onto the terrace and into the gardens. 

Since arriving at the party, the sun had finally set, and it was dark outside. The blackness of the night sky was split only by the stars in the distance, and the glimmer of the moon over the skyline of Paris. It was a little colder than it had been, and Magnus was reminded that formal princely clothes weren’t exactly made for warmth. But it didn’t matter to him, because he had a mission. He had to find Alec, and quickly. 

The majority of the gardens felt like a maze, with high hedges casting long shadows in the moonlight. It all felt unfamiliar to Magnus, who'd come to know Paris so well in the last few weeks. He'd had more joy in this city than any other period of his life. But there was something cold and dim about the air, his breath misting in the night. Something filled him with dread, the hair on the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably. Magnus hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, pressing forward. It didn't matter. It was for Alec.

He walked on into the night, footsteps echoing softly around the space. The party suddenly felt a million miles away, but that was probably for the best. Magnus didn't exactly want to be spotted bailing out of his own event. As for everything else, it was probably the occasion getting to him. This was a huge decision. He was walking away from something he'd been so sure of, into the abyss of the unknown. What if Alec said no? What if Alec didn't want him, what if Magnus couldn't find him, what if their story really had ended that day on the stairs? It would be a hollow goodbye, but a goodbye all the same. 

Magnus didn't believe in fate or destiny or meant to be. Even after all this, he didn't believe. He wasn't standing in the middle of a garden in Paris because of some strange fate. He was here because he'd sought out someone to take him, because he'd fought to get here. There was no destiny there. If he wanted Alec, standing in a ballroom wouldn't bring him back. He had to fight for him. 

The gardens opened up into a grand bridge across the Seine, and Magnus exhaled softly. He'd made it. Right now, he had no idea how to get to the train station, but he'd work that part out as he went. He knew the general direction, and as long as he kept heading that way, he'd make it. He'd get to where he needed to be, one way or another. 

“Going somewhere, your highness?”

The woman's voice cracked the muffling silence of the evening, and Magnus startled slightly, taking in the figure of a woman in red. She was standing at the stone railings looking out across the water and the city beyond, looking like she’d been poured straight out of one of Ragnor’s paintings. Magnus frowned, taking a few steps forward in the moonlight, trying to get a better look. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to Alec.

But then he made out her features in the shine of the evening light, and his heart jumped slightly.

“Camille.”

“Ah, so you remember me. As you should,” she said, posed like a Greek statue against the balustrade. She was beautiful, that went without saying. Red lips and red fabric setting off pale skin and dark eyes, with dark hair to match. A hundred men probably would have fallen at her feet right then and there. 

But all Magnus could think of was Alec.

“You should go inside, enjoy the party,” Magnus suggested politely. “If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” Magnus turned away, taking a few more steps across the bridge. But before he could get very far, green flames erupted to life across the path. Magnus staggered back, taken by surprise. How did that make any sense? He could feel the heat, see them dancing there and yet…. It was a stone bridge. What was there to burn?

“You know, Magnus, you've been a thorn in my side for a  _ very _ long time now,” Camille said calmly, heels clicking as she moved forward. Magnus turned towards her. The ruby necklace around her neck was glowing a bright, unnatural shade of yellow. Green sparks trailed from her fingers, and suddenly everything about her felt off. A mist had settled down over the bridge, and Magnus could hardly see past her. The party could have been a thousand miles away. No one else would be able to see a thing.

“Camille, what are you…”

“Talking about? Oh please, let's not pretend. I know that old fool told you about me. You're clever enough to join the dots, Magnus, dear.”

Magnus shook his head, looking past where Camille was standing and across the bridge. The train could be leaving any second now. But what could he do? Those flames were so tall and so hot that Magnus didn't imagine he'd be running through them any time soon. Not unless he wanted to end up as burnt toast. That wasn't going to help anyone. 

Time to play along. Maybe if he could distract her for long enough he'd be able to escape. He could unpick the part where magic was apparently real later. Right now, Magnus got the impression he was in a very dangerous position. 

“You wanted to marry my brother. Leon,” Magnus said slowly. The necklace had to be her source of power. The sickly glow of it gave that away. If he could just get it away from her…

“Ah, Leon. Such a nice boy. Such a fool too. He would have given me anything I wanted, including the throne. But as it turned out, the boy's lack of a spine was the real problem.”

“You wanted to marry him, but my father said no. He stopped you.”

Camille laughed harshly, circling him slowly, like a tiger around her prey. Magnus was beginning to wonder if he'd underestimated how much danger he was in. “Is that was Ragnor told you? Quaint.”

Magnus shook his head, throwing his hands out a little in exasperation. If that wasn't what had happened, then what had? What had caused all this misery in so many lives?

“Your  _ mother  _ stopped us. The  _ third  _ wife of the King, and a peasant at that. She convinced your idiot father that I was no good, purely because she didn’t like me. She used the excuse that I was far too common to become Queen. That after their marriage the crown needed alliances outside of its borders. The irony!” Camille sounded outraged, even now, years after the event.

“Of course, I went to see her. I… encouraged her to reconsider but she refused. Said it would be a cold day in hell before she let the throne of Edom fall to  _ me _ . Well, Alya, I guess today is the day.”

Magnus frowned. The throne? Why would Camille end up with the throne? The royalty of Edom was gone. All apart from…

“You see, I swore to her and Asmodeus that I'd destroy everything they held dear. It wasn't so difficult to get the power to do so. I made sure the people rose against them first. The riots, the instability. And once the foundations of their great lives were crumbling around them, I offered them one last chance. You see, Magnus, I'm not the real criminal here. They could have lived if they'd only let me in.”

Magnus’ head was spinning, and he shook his head softly in denial. She couldn't mean what he thought she did. She just  _ couldn't.  _ This… this was all some delusion. Maybe he'd fallen down the stairs and smacked his head. It couldn't be real. God, he'd just wanted to find his family, find Alec. He hadn't wanted  _ this _ .

Still the words spilled unbidden from his lips, a hollow whisper practically drowned by the violent roar of unnatural fire. “You killed my parents.”

Camille laughed softly, stepping forward. There was no space between them now, and Camille reached out, sharp nails digging into his chin as she made sure he kept looking at her. “Dear, sweet Magnus. I killed your whole family. And honestly, ever since I realised you were alive, I've been trying to finish the job.”

Oh. The train, the ship… it all seemed to make sense now. Horrible, mind bending sense. She'd broken the tracks, locked them on a runaway train. She'd enchanted his sleep that night on the boat, trying to make him jump. He didn’t even know how it was possible, but if it was… then it made sense.

But Alec had saved him both times. Alec… she hadn't hurt him, had she? His pulse picked up speed, desperate. No, Alec had to be alive. He'd know if something had happened. Wouldn't he?

Camille loosened her grip a little, brushing invisible specks of dirt from his shoulders. “You're really quite difficult to kill, you know. Clever too. So I've decided to make you an offer.” Magnus held his breath. What kind of thing could she possibly want? “In fact, it's almost the same offer I made your mother all those years ago. Let me in your family. Give me the throne, and I'll let you live.”

“There's no throne to have, Camille,” Magnus told her, shaking his head a little. “It's gone.”

“Oh please. The lost Prince Magnus Bane returns from the dead? People love you and they don't even know you're real. All you need to do is go back inside. Take your place as the Prince you are. In… oh, say a few weeks, you'll announce our engagement to the press. And then I will take care of everything else. We'll be back in your father's palace by the end of the year.”

It seemed impossible. To have everything back the way it was, just like he remembered. Parties in the Summer Palace and people to wait on his every whim. He'd been a poor orphan for so long. What kid didn't dream of that, of being royalty and having some rich, wonderful life to be whisked away to? He'd grown up in a house that was always cold and damp, with people who largely wanted nothing to do with him. A palace was the kind of grand dream he would have jumped at and grabbed with both hands not so long ago. Camille was offering to give him back what he'd lost. He'd still have Ragnor, still have his family. He'd have a throne and a kingdom. He'd have everything.

Everything except Alec.

Not only that, there was no way Magnus could let someone as crazy as Camille have any more power than she'd already seized for herself. The people of Edom had suffered enough. Maybe he'd never been a real Prince, not truly, but Magnus still felt some loyalty towards the ordinary people of Edom. Camille would never care about them. No doubt with her on the throne, things would only get worse. She only wanted the power, not the responsibility. It didn't take a genius to work it out. How could he let someone like that take control?

She'd threatened to kill him. She'd  _ tried _ to kill him. He wasn't about to marry someone like that. He wondered if his mother had realised who she was turning down when she'd done it. He didn't need to wonder whether she regretted it. It wasn't being common that had kept Camille Belcourt off the throne of Edom. Magnus knew that without asking, the woman Ragnor had described would never be so petty. It was being a manipulative and desperate for power that had ruined Camille’s chances. His mother had seen right through her, even if his brother hadn't.

Magnus had never been more proud to be her son.

He kept his gaze steady, willing himself not to give anything away as he formulated a plan. Raising his chin slightly, Magnus met the dark eyes of the woman before him, and told himself to be strong. He'd survived before. He could do so again. Even if Alec wasn't around to save him this time.

“You know, Camille, I think I'm going to have to pass,” he said, sounding a lot stronger than he felt inside.

“Excuse me?” 

“I'm good. I really don't need a throne.”

Camille narrowed her eyes at him, stepped closer and into his space. “You're just like your mother. Too proud to see sense. But no matter, you can die like her too,” Camille hissed, sparks of green flying from her fingers as she raised a hand. Before she could do anything though, Magnus reached up, fingers ensnaring the chain of her necklace. He pulled hard, feeling the metal chain give way and the jewellery come loose in his hand. 

Not that it seemed to make the slightest bit of difference, as he was thrown backwards by a blast of energy, the flames that had been blocking his path forward evaporating into the fog. He skidded hard along the cobbles, the necklace slipping out of his hand as he hit the ground. There was a loud, metallic clang as he hit the ground, but Magnus didn't pay it any mind. He was winded and his head was spinning, but he had to get to that necklace. That  _ had _ to be where her power came from. It was giving off the same green sparks as her magic now, the sickly yellow colour making it shine like a beacon in the fog. 

Her heels clicked closer and Magnus watched as Camille picked the glowing object up off the ground. He was too dazed to be able to fight. She gripped it in her hand, looking down at him. “Your family has troubled me for the last time, Magnus Bane,” she promised, green light snaking out from her hand and pulling him upright. His back was pressed against the stone balustrade, and Magnus couldn't help but look down. It was a long fall, and somehow in all the fog, it looked like the river had turned to ice. 

Falling in there would be as good as a death sentence. If you didn't drown beneath the sheet of ice, the hypothermia would kill you. Magnus hadn't thought it was cold enough for ice.

But then, he also hadn't expected Camille Belcourt to be some sort of witch, so he guess he needed to stop thinking about what was possible and start thinking about how he was supposed to escape this. 

She stepped closer, a soft smirk on her red lips as the magic pulled him higher, threatening to drop him over the edge. “No one can save you this time,” she told him even as he struggled to find a grip and save himself. His feet scrambled for purchase against smooth stone, but she was right. There was no way out of this. No one to save him. He closed his eyes and breathed. This was what had happened to his family. Destroyed by one woman. 

Maybe if he died, he'd be with them. He'd get what he'd wanted. To know them. He was only sorry for Ragnor, who'd had such hope and joy in his life again. She'd be taking that all away. He hoped someone realised what had happened, as improbable as it was. 

He hoped Alec was happy, wherever he was. Maybe this was his punishment. They'd saved each other before. It wasn't about to happen again.

In that moment, Magnus heard a thud, and the magic holding him up suddenly released, depositing him back on solid earth. Or at least, on the wide edge of the railings of the bridge. Magnus felt his hands grip white knuckle tight, as he opened his eyes and looked up. There was a tiny trickle of blood from Camille's brow as she looked across the bridge, where a figure was running at her, half shaded by the mist. 

The figure then quickly collided with Camille, long limbs knocking her down to the ground as the necklace once again bounced from her hand. And as it did, the railings behind Magnus blew away, stone crumbling like sand in the wind. He was falling before he realised what was going on, but some desperate survival instinct made him reach out and grab.

His legs were dangling in the air with all the dignity of a fish out of water, but his fingertips had the smallest of purchases in the place where the stone had crumbled away. He might not be falling yet, but he would be soon unless he could get back up onto that bridge. He hauled himself upwards desperately, trying to draw strength from his arms that a life of poverty hadn't exactly given him. He had to make it up there, somehow.

But then a hand locked over his arm, pulling him upwards to safety, and a familiar face appeared in his eyeline, dark hair drifting into gorgeous hazel eyes. “I got you,” Alec said, and Magnus felt his heart crumble and come together all at once. Alec was  _ here.  _ He'd saved him again, like they'd been saving each other since the moment they met. At least, that was how it felt. 

“I thought you were on a train,” Magnus asked as Alec tugged him back onto the bridge. Solid ground felt good beneath his feet, and Magnus breathed heavily, trying to get his bearings.

“You really want to talk about this  _ now _ ?” Alec objected, and Magnus chuckled.

“Okay, point taken.”

“How  _ quaint _ ,” Camille spat as she got back to her feet from where Alec had knocked her flat. “The two of you, back together again. If you'd wanted to die together, you could have just asked.”

“It's over, Camille. You've lost. You'll never take the throne,” Magnus told her. She laughed coldly, seemingly unperturbed by the fact. 

“Please. I knew that years ago. I'll have the satisfaction of seeing you destroyed instead,” she declared, before holding up her necklace. Green light sparkled again, and the decorative statue Magnus was standing beside started to shear and crumble away. The rubble was falling before he really knew what was happening, and then something collided with his side, pushing him out of the way.

Magnus spun back, looking at where he'd been just moments before. “Alec!” He wasn't moving. Oh God. He was lying in the dust on the ground and he  _ wasn't moving _ . He couldn't be dead. Camille had hurt enough people. Looking up at her with a cold resolve, he launched himself forward, tackling her head on. It was a blur of movement, sharp nails dragging across exposed skin, but Magnus focused on one goal, and one goal only. And after what felt like a titanic struggle, he managed it, grabbing at her hand and ripping the necklace free. Magnus got to his feet, holding it in the air. He backed away towards Alec, and the cold panic in her eyes was the most satisfying thing he'd seen. 

“Oh, you need this, do you?” Magnus asked. She swallowed. “You're clever, Camille. So I've decided to make you an offer,” Magnus said slowly, parroting her words back at her. “Walk away. You never come near me or anyone I love ever again, and I'll let you go. You can even have this thing back.”

“Magnus,” she started, taking a step forward. But Magnus just jerked the gemstone further out of her reach. 

“Take it or leave it,” he told her flatly.

“All right! You win. You and your silly street rat.”

Magnus paused, eyeing her for a moment before moving his hand, holding the necklace out for her to take. She stepped forward, arm stretched out as she snatched the precious object back whilst being as far away as she could. Magnus let out a sigh of relief. It was over. They'd won. 

They.  _ Alec _ . 

Turning, Magnus immediately darted towards the pile of rubble, but before he could get there, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers digging into his shoulder like claws. 

“You really think you get to just walk away from this? No. Your family will never blight my days again,” Camille hissed in his ear. Magnus struggled, staggering backwards under the sheer weight of Camille clawing at his neck, that infuriating piece of jewellery still in her hand. He struggled for a moment trying to get her arms off him before they collided with something solid. Camille staggered, arms coming loose and Magnus wrenched himself forward, snatching the necklace from her grasp, desperate to escape. 

It was only as he did so that he realised what they'd collided with. The railings. The railings that had broken earlier. Camille staggered a little, dangerously close to fresh air, but managed to regain her balance. She eyed Magnus viciously, moving to take a step forward. And then, right at the moment she was most unbalanced, a ginger furball collided with her ankles.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The look of panic in Camille's eyes as her hands flapped wildly, looking for something to hold on to. She had overbalanced before Magnus could even blink, and then she was falling down towards the river that she'd been so keen to plunge him into. 

Magnus didn't watch, but he heard the ice break with a sickening crack, and then there was pure, deathly, silence. 

It was over. Really over this time.

Camille's necklace was clutched in his hand, still glowing with a malice and dark intent that made him uncomfortable just looking at it. Magnus tossed it down on the ground before grabbing a nearby rock and smashing it once, hard. The gemstone exploded with a spark of green light, and then seemed to fizzle out and die. That thing was dangerous. He couldn't let anyone use it again, lest there be another Camille Belcourt in the world. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt the people he loved like she'd hurt him. His whole family had suffered because of her. His whole family and…

There was soft coughing from nearby and Magnus looked up, seeing movement under the rubble. “Alec!” he cried, scrambling closer, not bothering about his clothes or his dignity, as long as he got to Alec faster. He was trying to push himself upright, and Magnus was all too happy to help, hooking an arm under Alec's chest and propping him up against the base of the statue that had fallen on him. “Are you alright?” 

Alec nodded softly, wincing as he moved. Magnus’ eyes skimmed over Alec frantically, looking for the damage. He seemed to be intact, possibly just winded from all the falling debris. Debris that was meant for  _ him.  _ “I'm okay,” Alec reassured him after a moment, and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. That's good.” If anything had happened to Alec… if he'd lost him for good this time. The thought made Magnus’ heart seize. He couldn't live without Alec. How was he supposed to face the world knowing that Alexander Lightwood wasn't in it? He meant everything. He was… everything.

“I thought you were-”

“Magnus, I-” 

The words blended together and they paused for a moment, before Alec gestured at him vaguely. “Luke said you were going to Avignon.”

“I was,” Alec admitted softly. “I got on the train and then I just… couldn't.” Alec's eyes dropped away as his fingers rubbed together nervously. Magnus watched him for a moment. He seemed uncomfortable. Oh, God. Had he been going back to Isabelle and Jace? Maybe this was all too much. Maybe  _ he  _ was too much. Alec had been willing to leave before.

Their story was over. It had been over. But Magnus had also been willing to run to a train station to try and… do what? Change his mind? No, that was never what Magnus had wanted. He didn't want to change Alec. He just wanted him to know the truth. That he forgave him for everything. That there was nothing to really forgive. 

“Why not?” Magnus asked, unable to stop himself from asking even if he was afraid of the answer. 

“I just… kept thinking about the last time I was on a train. And then I was thinking about why I was on it. And then I was… I was thinking about you,” Alec explained. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

It seemed impossible. But they'd had so many moments, so many almosts and could have beens. Magnus wasn’t satisfied with that anymore. He'd nearly died. Camille had nearly ended them both. Nearly wasn't good enough, not when life was so short, not when his mother had sacrificed her own life to defend the lives of so many others. What kind of a waste of a gift would that be, if her own son was never brave enough to go after what he wanted?

“Magnus, I know you hate me and I'm sorry, I never meant for things to happen the way they did. But I'm not sorry I did it, because then I never would have met you, and I can't imagine a world without you in it. And it's… ridiculous and stupid but I was hoping you'd maybe want to come with-” 

Alec didn't get the chance to finish. Magnus had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec's before he could. The words died all at once, sacrificed for the kiss that had been waiting to happen for what felt like an eon. Magnus felt the other man's surprise, the tension in his muscles, and for a moment he worried he'd misread things completely. 

But then Alec seemed to melt underneath him, and everything was perfect. Kissing Alec was like touching the stars and soaring through the air all at once. It was thrilling and exhilarating and Magnus had never felt more privileged. As their lips moved against each other, noses bumping slightly as they moved, trying to snatch more of each other away. It was more than just some thrill, though. Alec's hands had slipped around his waist, holding him gently, as if he was something precious. It felt like what he'd been dreaming of. This was the feeling he'd been missing for all those years. 

Kissing Alec was like coming home.

They broke apart after a long moment, staring at each other in the night. Their breaths intermingled in the cold, and Magnus couldn't keep the smile from his face, even as he spoke.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I should have asked first.”

Alec chuckled lightly, pulling him closer. Magnus collapsed into Alec's chest with the movement, feeling his solid heartbeat through his ribs. They were alive. They were both  _ alive _ . And Magnus intended to live for every moment he could.

“I would have said yes,” Alec reassured him, even as they tangled together in the rubble and the dirt. It probably wasn't very romantic, but Magnus didn't care. He had Alec. And Alec wanted  _ him.  _ No one had ever wanted him before. 

Magnus wouldn't be letting him go for a long time. Not if he could help it. 

Before Magnus could fall any deeper than he already had, there was a loud meow, and Magnus looked over. There, sitting in the middle of the bridge was Chairman Meow, licking his paws. That must have been the furball that had tipped Camille into the river. Magnus knew he should probably have mixed feelings about his vaguely murderous cat, but he was just happy to see him. He’d been there through so much. But Magnus’ heart sank a little as he saw what the Chairman was sitting by.

Alec pushed himself upright, slowly moving over to the Chairman and collecting the solid object from the ground beside him. The crown. It must have come off ages ago, when he’d first run into Camille. Magnus hadn’t even realised he’d still been wearing it when he left. Magnus got to his feet as Alec turned back, holding the heavy golden object out to him.

“I believe this is yours,” Alec murmured softly. Magnus took it, examining the heavy metal set with jewels. This was it. This was the choice, the one Ragnor had warned him about. He could take the crown, go back inside, and have everything he’d ever wanted, all his dreams come to life.

Or he could stay here, with Alec, and have everything he’d ever really  _ needed _ .

“It belongs to Prince Magnus Bane,” Magnus started softly, turning the circlet in his hands. “And his story is over. But… I think ours is maybe just beginning.” Magnus looked up, nervous, well aware of what he was asking. Alec was going to be leaving his entire family behind, the only kind of home he’d ever known. But Magnus… he’d never really had a home. He’d only ever had the Lightwoods, and Ragnor and his family. Paris would still be waiting for him later. Ragnor had promised that much.

Right now, Magnus had his own story to write. Not Prince Magnus’.  _ His _ .

“I think I’d like that,” Alec replied, stepping a little closer. Magnus smiled, holding the crown carelessly so he could free up one hand, reaching out for Alec’s. His grasp was solid and warm and everything he needed in the world. He’d spent so long looking for a home, a family, something to call his own. He’d never imagined it could possibly all be wrapped up in one man. One beautiful, selfless, loyal man. 

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus breathed, and Alec grinned.

“You can kiss me whenever you want, as long as I can do the same.”

“Deal,” Magnus laughed.

This time, they leaned in together, just as they would do everything from that moment on.

Together.


	10. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus run away together and find the ending they deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are!!! This is officially the end, and I tried to give our boys the soft epilogue they deserve. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I have adored reading all of your amazing comments. You guys have been incredible, and I hope this does the story justice!
> 
> Thank you for being here, and feel free to come talk to me as always, either on [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzy_biwoods)

_ Dear Magnus, _

_ I hope Milan is treating you well. Your ginger furball certainly isn't treating  _ me  _ well - he ruined his fourth set of curtains last week. Catarina has reminded me that explaining to a cat that Venetian silk is hard to replace doesn't work too well, but still I persevere.  _

_ We were delighted to receive your last letter from Rome, although I remind you that falling in the Trevi fountain is never excusable, even if you were suitably distracted by your partner. You may not  _ technically  _ be a prince, but perhaps you should consider acting a little more like one. I couldn't stand the press if someone worked it all out. I simply don't photograph well. _

_ Things in Paris are the same as always. Raphael is accompanying me to the ballet next week. He hates it, of course, and I think he's yet to work out I keep inviting him because he's the only one who is too polite to refuse. But in truth I enjoy his company at these things. Having people to rely on is very important, as I’m sure you know. _

_ Speaking of, I rather believe you've infected Catarina, as she's disappeared off traveling as well. She refused to tell me what it was all about, only that it was an opportunity she'd been waiting a very long time for. She does love to be cryptic, which I can only imagine is where you got it from. _

_ I'm sure Alec will receive his own communications, but Luke has told me that Clary and the Lightwood girl are still very happily together, and are apparently looking for apartments. Apparently the oppression of having her parents around so much is too great for the young artist. Isabelle is making great waves in the fashion world too, it would seem. Apparently she's rather stylish. _

_ Of course, Luke still invites us all round for dinner ever couple of weeks. The other Lightwood is also in perfect health, along with the musician boy. _

_ We might not agree on much here in Paris, but we are all looking forward to the day you can visit us again. At the very least things were less annoying with you around.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Ragnor _

* * *

 

“Come on, we’re here.”

Alec’s voice broke the daydream Magnus had drifted off to, thinking about the letter he’d received from Ragnor nearly a week ago. It was tucked away in his pocket, and the creases of the folds were well worn, embedded from the several reviews Magnus had given its brief contents in the time since it had arrived at their temporary address in Milan. Since then they’d departed the city, on their way to their next destination. Magnus had thought the plan was to go to Geneva, but Alec had simply cryptically suggested they make a change in plan.

They’d been doing this for long enough that Magnus had simply agreed to whatever Alec had in mind. He’d never imagined he’d be so happy, wandering from place to place with no fixed address. He’d spent years dreaming of a real home, with a warm bed and sturdy walls. He knew Alec had too, desperate to give his family something more stable than a rotten and dilapidated palace.

As it turned out, they’d both been dreaming of the wrong thing. Home wasn’t a building. Home wasn’t defined by the thickness of walls, or the view from the windows. It wasn’t defined by a lack of leaks and a bit of warmth, although those things could certainly help. No, home was the warm, satisfied feeling he’d held in his heart ever since Alec walked into his life. Home was waking up every morning and getting to see the first rays of sun from a new day falling across Alec’s cheekbones. Home was getting lost in foreign lands where neither of them could speak the language, and still managing to find joy in it all. Home was the feeling of the long, elegant fingers currently tangled up with his own. Home was far more than a building.

Home was anywhere Alec was. And that was the beginning and end of everything.

He knew it had been tough for Alec in those first few weeks away from Paris. It had always been his plan to travel the world, a dream he’d had to see what lay beyond Idumea. It had taken months for Alec to be comfortable enough to admit that his original plan to leave was more an act of running away than it was of adventure. But leaving together… that had been a real fairytale, as Isabelle had so gracefully written in one of her letters. Running off like that, eloping into the night… Magnus never would have imagined that for himself. His life had never been a fairytale. He’d grown up an orphan, and a poor one at that. Only the lucky ones got adopted, and not many of them were lucky. 

He’d wondered sometimes, how many of the children he’d grown up with were still there. If they’d ever leave. If they’d ever be as lucky as he had. He might have spent a long time not really believing in fairytales, but that had changed a little now. For all the evil Camille had caused, she’d also shown him magic was  _ real _ . And well, Magnus liked to believe there was a little bit of magic that had brought him to Alec that day back in Edom. They might not have had the smoothest of roads, but now they were together… Magnus felt ready to take on the world. 

In the months since leaving, they hadn’t returned to Paris, instead choosing to see everything they could about the world. Magnus knew they would need to return soon, though. Whilst Magnus might miss Ragnor and the others, he hadn’t really known them for that long before his flight from the city, only a matter of weeks. Alec had spent his entire life protecting his siblings. Whilst they wrote to each other with a frightening regularity, pieces of paper couldn’t replace everything. Maybe once they’d travelled north a little, they could visit on their way to London. 

At least, Magnus assumed they were still heading north, but he’d lost track of his directions about a day ago, instead trusting Alec and the cryptic destination he’d periodically refused to reveal when Magnus asked where they were going. It wasn’t like him, but there was such a glint of joy and mischief in his eyes that Magnus had chosen to let it go and allow his boyfriend his fun. He’d do anything to see him smile, after all.

They’d been walking for the last hour or so, veering away from the main roads and off into their own little world. The weak rays of the winter sun were slipping through the clouds, and despite it being a little cold, the warmth of Alec’s hand seemed to spread through his whole body. He certainly didn’t mind so much, especially at the mention of them being close to their destination. Not that Magnus knew what he was looking at. He just saw a house and a lot of water. Really, truly stunning water, to be fair. 

“And where exactly is here?” Magnus asked, looking over to Alec. Alec smiled a little, freeing his hand so he could adjust the bag over his shoulder, withdrawing a letter from the side pocket. It was made of the kind of thick, heavy stationery he’d only ever seen used by one man. Magnus couldn’t help but be a little confused by it all, turning the envelope over in his hands. “What’s this?”

“Just read it,” Alec encouraged softly. “He told me to give it to you when we got here.”

Examining the edge of the seal, Magnus found that the letter was still closed. Alec hadn’t read it, which meant his instructions must have come from some other communication. Everything was getting more and more confusing by the second, but rather than beg for answers, Magnus carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside.

_ Magnus, _

_ If everything has gone to plan, you should now have reached the Villa del Sole on the edge of Lake Como. Your parents took a trip here during their engagement, and Alya immediately fell in love with the place. The King gave her this house as a wedding gift, and after the revolution it fell to me - it turns out revolutionaries don’t have much interest in foreign property. _

_ The estate was always a place of love and joy for her, and she would have wanted you to have it. I hope you can make the same happy memories here as she did. I’ve arranged for the house to be prepared for you, and the deeds confirming your ownership are safely in my possession in Paris.  _

_ I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve also arranged for a couple of house guests to visit. They were most anxious to see you, and I took the liberty of assuming that you could take a little time off from your romantic adventures with your Alexander. _

_ Regards,  _

_ Ragnor _

_ P.S. Happy birthday _

Magnus swallowed hard, reading the letter over a second time before tearing his eyes away to look at the house in front of him. The white stone facade of the building stood out boldly against the green hills and blue water of the lake. It was fairly isolated - he could see other buildings,  but they weren’t exactly close enough to be considered neighbours. The house had three storeys, and a lavish balcony overlooking the lake. He could only imagine what it would be like under the summer sun. He could imagine why his mother had loved the place so much. He swallowed a lump in his throat, looking it over.

He had a house. Ragnor had given him a house. His mother’s  _ house _ . 

He felt a hand slip into his once more as Alec squeezed gently, leaning closer. “Everything okay?” Alec asked, a little concerned. After a long moment Magnus nodded, blinking away the tears that had barely formed. He was fine. Just… overwhelmed by it all. This was a real fairytale. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be his life, his legacy to carry on - could it? Maybe it had all been some big mistake.

And yet, standing here with Alec, nothing felt like a mistake.

“He gave us a house,” Magnus croaked out, and Alec smiled, nodding. 

“He gave you a house,” Alec confirmed, reaching back into his bag and pressing something heavy and metal into Magnus’ free hand. Oh. The key. That would make sense. Of course Ragnor would have given Alec all the arrangements to get him here, to sort everything and to make sure they arrived at the right time for the house to be prepared. But Magnus’ brain was too busy processing, whilst he caught on one particular word Alec had said. Magnus shook his head, turning to Alec properly, ignoring the beautiful scenery around him in favour of the beautiful man in front of him. 

“ _ Us _ . This is ours,” Magnus pressed. “It could never be a home without you in it.”

“Okay,” Alec relented with a smile. “Ours.” At the sight of that smile, Magnus couldn’t resist leaning in and stealing a kiss from Alec’s lips. They didn’t exactly own a lot of things - all their possessions fit into two bags that they carried everywhere with them. This was by far the biggest and most extravagant possession Magnus had ever had, and owning his own house really did feel like a fairytale. But the solid weight of the key in his left hand said otherwise. 

After a moment, Magnus pulled back, frowning as his mind caught on something else from the letter, something he’d missed due the overwhelming nature of the news in the rest of the document.

“What did he mean happy birthday?” Magnus asked curiously. Alec opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, there was a joyous cry from the direction of the house.

“Magnus!” 

Magnus turned, forgetting the question for a moment as he saw a tiny figure sprinting up the driveway towards the two of them. There was a much taller figure down by the house, leaning against the doorway that led inside. But Magnus’ eyes only caught there for a moment as he blinked, trying to confirm that he was actually seeing what he thought he was. 

But there was no questioning it. He’d know that face anywhere.

Magnus took a couple of eager steps forward before dropping to his knees right there in the middle of the driveway, and being promptly bowled over as the tiny girl with pigtails in her hair crashed into him, knocking him on his back.

“Magnus, Magnus! You’re  _ here _ ,” Madzie exclaimed happily, tiny arms wrapped around him. Although not so tiny anymore. It had been nearly a year since he left the orphanage, and she’d grown a lot since then. She was taller, and her hair was a little longer. But she was no less enthusiastic than the day he’d left, and if anything, she seemed brighter. Magnus was trying to work out exactly how she’d made it to Italy, but it didn’t matter. Madzie was the closest thing to family he’d ever had in the orphanage. He’d tried to look after her as best he could, and leaving her behind hadn’t been easy. But he’d never been given the choice. 

“Madzie,” Magnus said with a smile on his face, unable to help the joy he was feeling. “What are you doing here?”

“Miss Catarina came to adopt me!” Madzie exclaimed happily. “She said she’d been looking for me for forever, and that she was a friend of yours. She was so tall and fancy I didn’t think I believed her, but you’re  _ here _ .”

Magnus propped himself up slightly, looking down the driveway to where Catarina was now standing with Alec, the two of them chatting away like old friends. Of course. He might never have mentioned Madzie to Catarina, but he’d certainly mentioned her to Alec. He’d known Catarina was looking to adopt, that she wanted a family, but Magnus had stupidly assumed that she’d find a child in Paris, or at least France.

Had she really crossed the better part of a continent just to get a little girl he cared about, and give her the kind of safe, loving home she deserved?

Of course she had. They were family. And family did anything for each other, Magnus reminded himself. Even crazy things like travel hundreds of miles to rescue children from a desperate situation. Magnus was certain the orphanage had probably been stunned anyone came to adopt a child at all. They wouldn't have bothered to question where Catarina was taking her, be it France or Timbuktu.  But Madzie was here, and safe, and happy.

It was a dream come true.

Madzie hopped to her feet, grabbing onto Magnus’ hand and dragging him forward. “Come on! I have to show you everything, you’ve been gone for  _ so long _ ,” Madzie insisted, and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, stumbling back to his feet. He retrieved the key from where it had fallen on the ground, slipping it into his pocket before grabbing the little girl and hoisting her onto his hip. She shrieked with laughter, and Magnus quickly discovered that she’d also gotten a lot heavier since he’d last seen her. Not that his arms couldn’t take it.

Eventually he reached Catarina and Alec, and put Madzie gently down on the ground before turning to embrace Cat herself. Magnus smiled as she leaned into the hug. “Thank you,” he murmured. He hadn’t even realised this was something he wanted, and even if he had he never would have thought to ask. It was too much, to ask someone else to take on a child’s life. But Magnus had been Madzie once. Small and afraid and alone in a world that cared very little for people, with no family and no future. He didn’t want that for her. He wanted her to have a real childhood, and a family like the one he’d found for himself. 

And now, she did.

“What can I say, I found a couple of her letters that you left at Ragnor’s and I was smitten,” Cat said dismissively, and Magnus chuckled. He’d been writing to Madzie about his adventures ever since he left, but he hadn’t realised some of the correspondence had been left behind. Trust Catarina to be so blase about something so monumental, though. They broke apart after a moment, staying close. Cat’s lips curved in a wry smile as he eyes flicked over Magnus’ shoulder to where Alec was standing, and she shrugged casually. “She also had a very good advocate.”

Magnus glanced over at Alec, who was very pointedly looking out across the lake. 

“Magnus, Magnus! Come on!” Madzie encouraged, darting back to tug at his hand. Magnus desperately wanted to go with her then and there, but there was something he needed to do first. 

“You go on, sweet pea,” Magnus told her softly. “I’ll be right there,” he promised. Madzie frowned for a moment, before Cat held her hand out to the little girl. 

“Come on. Why don’t you sort out your drawings so you can show Magnus and Alec.”

That seemed to brighten her mood considerably, and the two women disappeared inside. Magnus took a deep breath, turning before walking towards Alec. He’d taken up residence at the edge of the driveway, eyes focused on the blue water stretching out in front of him, and the sunlight playing across the gentle waves.

“You wouldn’t have had anything to do with this, would you?” Magnus asked innocently, putting his bag down on the drive as he slipped an arm around Alec’s waist. Alec looked over at him momentarily, a smile threatening at the corners of his lips.

“Me? Whatever gave you that idea?” he replied innocently, but Magnus just chuckled, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said, unable to express everything in those two words, but choosing to try anyway. Alec nodded softly, before leaning over, pressing his lips to the part of Magnus’ head he could reach. Magnus took comfort in the embrace, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the faint sounds of laughter and excitement he could hear from the house.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Alec offered after a moment, and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah. She is,” Magnus agreed. “There’s so many like her, lost and abandoned without a home. Some of those orphanages… getting adopted isn’t always the normal thing.”

“Makes you wonder if we shouldn’t think about giving some of those kids a home one day,” Alec murmured, and Magnus couldn’t help but squeeze Alec’s waist a little tighter. “If that’s something you’d want.”

A family, with Alec? Kids, a house, the chance to give children somewhere safe and loving to grow up? A chance to give kids like him better than he’d ever had? It sounded perfect. And really, Magnus had always wanted a family. He’d found the family he’d been looking for in Ragnor and Catarina, in Raphael and Luke, in the Lightwoods. But maybe one day they could make it a little bigger, and build something of their own. Magnus swore his heart might burst at the thought.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Magnus agreed after a moment. Maybe not yet. Maybe not even for a few years. But one day… having a family with Alec sounded like a really nice dream to have. 

They paused for a moment, taking in the softness and comfort of the moment before Magnus remembered he’d been asking a question before Madzie had more or less tackled him to the ground. 

“So about that birthday thing…” Magnus started slowly, and Alec pulled away a little, turning to face Magnus straight on. 

“Yeah. Ragnor said you might not know. Apparently it never came up whilst you were in Paris,” Alec explained for a moment. “December 8th. Today. It’s your birthday.”

He had a birthday. A  _ birthday _ . It was a stupid thing, but as a kid, he’d never really known when it was. He hadn’t even known how old he was. They’d always just guessed, and his ‘birthday’ had been considered as a random day in the spring, around the revolution date. The date he’d arrived at the orphanage. 

Not that anyone had ever really celebrated birthdays at the orphanage, past a day off any housework duties.

“How old am I?” Magnus asked softly, and Alec smiled.

“Twenty three.”

Oh. The orphanage would be furious. They’d kept him far longer than they’d needed to. They could have kicked him out at eighteen, if they’d known. But then, if they’d done that, would he ever have met Alec? 

His heart immediately answered yes, because Magnus refused to acknowledge the existence of a universe out there where he didn’t meet Alexander Lightwood and fall madly in love with him. It just wasn’t possible.

Speaking of, Alec reached into his jacket pocket, holding out a tiny box for him. “Speaking of birthdays, I got you something.”

“Alexander, you didn’t have to-”

“I know. I wanted to,” Alec quickly cut him off. Magnus smiled, reaching out for the little blue box before gently popping it open. And there, nestled in the fabric, was a beautiful silver ring, the metal curled into the shape of a rose. 

“You gave me a rose, when we got to Paris. I thought it was about time I gave you one back.”

Magnus smiled, slipping the ring safely onto his finger, examining it in the light. It was perfect. Simple and classic, and yet so amazingly beautiful. Just like Alec.

“I love it. I love  _ you _ ,” Magnus declared happily. Alec smiled, reaching out and leaning in until their foreheads were pressed together.

“I love you too.”

Magnus tilted his face up a little, unable to resist kissing the gorgeous man in front of him. They moved slow as honey, Magnus falling into his embrace as hands pulled each other closer. This was what he wanted. This was his new dream. Not some fantasy family, or some silly notion of things he couldn’t have or didn’t know. He wanted this, Alec, forever. For as long as he’d have him. For as long as they could. He wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life with Alec at his side. And next to that, everything else was just a bonus. 

They broke apart after a long moment, and Alec glanced over his shoulder to the house before reaching for Magnus hand. 

“We should head inside,” Alec suggested. Magnus looked over at the house on the lake, the one his mother had owned, the one that was now  _ theirs _ . And in that moment, he could see their entire future laid out in front of him. He could see them making this place their own, spending long summers here, swimming in the water and basking in the sun. Long months of love and happiness, and family. The future they could build together. The world they’d have. And suddenly, stepping forward didn’t seem so scary, even if making the first move towards the future usually was.

It was just the first step on their journey towards building a life together. And as long as Alec was at his side, Magnus couldn’t be anything but excited for what that would bring. He just hoped his mother was proud of him, of them both, and what they would build here. Love, family, and affection. That was the legacy Magnus wanted to build for her. Not a royal title. Compassion. Magnus had never wanted to be a prince, but he had wanted this. A home, a family, somewhere to build that up with people he cared about at his side. And one day, he could try and teach his children the same kind of love and compassion that his mother had possessed. Hopefully that was what she would have wanted. For him to be happy, with the man he loved at his side.

Going inside was an embracing of all that. Of that future he wanted to build, of the life he wanted to lead. He’d left his royal titles behind months ago but this… this felt solid. Suddenly, it felt less like they were running away together, and more like they were coming home. Everything would change after all this. And he had never been more ready for that.

The last chapter of his life might be over, but a new one was just beginning. And with Alec at his side… Magnus knew their story would be nothing less than perfect.


End file.
